The Falling of Empress Malty
by Nicoville20
Summary: A Tyrant of the throne of the Roman Empire. Her reign begins to crumble ends in 2001 AS. Join her (if you dare) and other figures of the day in the final days of Rome and the ultimate demise of Empress Malty by her stronger neighbors, the international community, her advisors, and her subjects. (Taken from my Wattpad)
1. Preface

_Hello Dear Reader,_

_In the midst of revolutionary stories and cityscape fantasies, I came up with another idea for a small fanfictional novel. A civilization based one that I figured might work. What if Malty Melromarc, the bitch of Shield Hero fame, was the Empress of Rome. She would have ruled with an iron fist, inducing slavery in a world that has outlawed it. It's also a world where three world wars have already occurred, and the idea of imperialism has not left the minds of those running these powerful countries. It is a world of militarism, monarchies, colonies, and industrialization. Slavery, which has been abolished by the free world, is still used by tyrants and despots. It is a world where Rome survives towards the 20th Century and conquers all others. A Rome where rape, sexual assault, and harassment can get you on death row. In this world, diplomacy is last resort over war. In these times, revolutionary spirit lingers in the hearts of Rome. But this story won't be about the citizens' suffering and destitution, that is for my other fanfiction __**Toons In Revolt**__. This fanfiction will be about the leaders of this world and their diplomatic tension. Most importantly, this is will focus on one leader and her empire. That would be the aforementioned Malty S Melromarc of Shield Hero fame. This story will take you into the decadent life of Malty, the lives of the other leaders of the world, and the cabinets of the leaders. As a standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the cartoons or anime used in this story. They are property of their creators and therefore rightful owners, whomever they might be. Also, the following events are purely fictional, besides the names of the nations, wonders, and great people and have no ties to any other peoples, historical events, etc. and any relation is coincidental. The ships in the FanFiction are canon to most fandoms but some are made up. Most of the character's ages will remain the same unless written as otherwise. This fic will be rated __**PG-13**__. Please enjoy the Final days of the modern Roman Empire._

_Best Regards,_

_**Nicoville20**_


	2. Prolouge

_The year 2001 AS. After Spielberg. The Roman Empire has survived this long. It has expanded her empire to the corners of the globe. They are conquers, warmongers, imperialists, and overall industrialists, or so the upper class is. The class divide is quite large between the haves and the have nots. And then there is the other issue the Roman Empire clings on to. Slaves. They gather the peoples of these conquered lands and enslaved them to build gargantuous wonders the likes which no one has ever seen. It was already 1854 when the entire world, mostly the world power the English Empire, when slavery was outlawed. The Americans had a civil war over this same issue. The fact that Rome still used slave labor was appalling to the world. It didn't matter to them though. They had the biggest empire the world has ever seen, there have been other empires but Rome was the longest surviving empire. Nations formed from the minor defeats of this empire, for rebellion was ripe and independence was wanted. Many of the independent nations in Europe used to be under the control of Rome, but independence came and two other nations formed. The kingdom of Germany which is now lead by the Kaiser Von Hohenheim and the French Republic lead by President Tamaki Suoh. Even so, Rome had claims all around the world. Africa, South America, Asia, the South Pacific, claims laid all over the place. And Empress Malty S Melromarc was at the forefront of this empire._

_Empress Malty was the most notorious ruler that Rome has ever seen. Given the empire after his father, Emperor Aultcray, died in 1973, Malty continued her father's policies of aggression, discrimination against the Demi-humans of the African Continent that lived in the colonies, and the taxation of the poor and destitute. She lived amongst the upper echelon of Roman society while her subjects lived in poverty. She grew up spoiled and got whatever she wanted, and in turn she would grow up to have her own agenda of conquest formed by her father. While the subjects were suffering, Malty continues to roll around in wealth, power, and conquest. The other empires of the world looked down on them for the misuse of power of this empire and their persecution of Demi-humans. In the past few years, tension was growing between Rome and the rest of the world. The Romans have conquered many lands and enslaved those people. The Brazilians, The Egyptians, the Indonesians, and the Chinese, slaves to Rome. These slaves fueled their empire and the extraction of resources of the territories. _

_Of course, Empress Malty's mother, the Empress consort Mirellia Q Melromarc was not happy with the policies of the Roman Empire, even before her eldest ascended the throne. So she filed a divorce, which was frowned upon by the Three Heros Church, and she and her youngest daughter Melty Q Melromarc fled to her home in the Kingdom of Greece to become the Queen, and upon her death, her daughter was crowned queen. Since then, there has been a constant pseudo war between the Romans and the Greeks. From espionage, blockades, and threats to arms races and imperial squabbles. Most of these ended with the rising American Empire to intervene to protect economic interests._

_The Romans were a very aggressive people, being the main causes for the three major international catastrophes of two centuries. The first one in 1915 as a war of independence on the continent, another one in 1934 as the Great European War to end all wars, and a third one in 1978 because of Malty's aggressive ambitions to rule the world, as well as a dispute between Rome and Germany. Just recently, a feud between the royals disrupted into the third international catastrophe which led to sour relations with not just Germany but the entire international community._

_This year, the year of Spielberg 2001, the policies of Rome's past finally boils over. The people are sick and tired of living in tyranny, slaves yearn for their freedom, relations with Rome, Germany, and France are sour, and the technological race for destruction has reached a standstill, with most of the major empires possessing nuclear power, first used in the Third International Catastrophe by the Romans against the Aztecs. The whole world is about to boil over, and it would start within the Roman Empire itself._


	3. Chapter 1: Empress Malty

"Your Graciousness". A woman's voice is heard as Empress Malty sat on her throne, bored as hell. Malty's clothes were of the upper echelon of the Great generals of the day. They still used metal armor to protect themselves from bullets. Her crown was simple, yet had the presence of glamour and decadence of the Roman Empire. Gems, every single gem available on earth, decorated her simple crown, and gems adorned her armor too, which was made entirely out of silver. Her crimson hair shown when the light reaches the palace. She was the Empress after all.

"Your Graciousness!" The voice shouts again. Oh. Blue haired woman enters her presence. Her clothes were more simpler than the Empress, but she wasn't a peasant or anything. She was dressed up in a white clean blouse with a light blue necktie and was wearing a light blue long skirt. She is the loyal advisor to the Empress. The former delegate to the International Senate in the seventies. Her name is Kaname Chidori.

"What the hell do you want Ms. Chidori" Malty asked rudely. "I'm in the middle of doing something".

"No you weren't your Graciousness".

"Fine. Even if I wasn't, I wish to be left alone".

"But your Graciousness. We must discuss some important issues that have cone to my attention".

"Will this increase my wealth?"

"Not by much your Graciousness".

"Then I don't want nothing to do with it".

"But your Graciousness, if you can just tell me what you want to do with these issues. They are important issues that must be addressed. I simply can't put it in any other words of how important they are". Malty can't help it, she sighs in disdain.

"Very well" She replies aggressively. "What are these 'important' issues you speak of".

"Well. There are massive food shortages in the following cities. Bonoia, Pompeii, Placentia, Marsonia, and Corduba. I presume that the overproduction of food for our armies are the reasons that this happened. Now, I think we can combat this if we-".

"Continue the production. I don't care".

"But your Graciousness. Many of the citizens are starving, and the harvest keeps getting worst in those cities. Are you sure you don't want to decrease food production?"

"I don't care if those citizens starve. What are they going to do? Revolt?" Malty replies, laughing at the idea of a revolt. Who can revolt under her "benevolence". Besides, what are they going to revolt with? They banned the citizen's right to own weapons.

"We cannot lose food production for the military" Malty responds, going back to a more serious tone. "Continue food production, no matter the cost".

"Very well your Graciousness" Kaname responds, scribbling what Empress Malty wants while scribbling out the first issue.

"Now, I must ask you about the slum fire over in Salernum. The Lord Mayor is waiting for your response on what to do. Now I suggested that we help those poor people who were affected by the fires and build them new, stable homes for them to-". Once again, she is interrupted by Empress Malty.

"Isn't that city near the seaside?"

"Uh... yes, but I don't see what-".

"I want to build a palace. A grand summer palace for me to stay in when I vacation over there. Oh! And build a large statue if me in the center".

"But what about the slum dwellers?"

"Who cares? They can start another slum area. Those filthy people know what they did and they can do it again". Kaname sighs in disbelief. Secretly, she has been pushing for more reform from the Empress, but she is seriously uptight, spoiled, and stubborn with her actions.

"Very well, your Graciousness" Kaname responds. Again, writing down what she wants and scribbling out the issue.

"There is one more thing I should mention to you your Graciousness. That being the slave issue".

"Go on" Malty says angrily. Angry at the fact that someone is questioning the empire's policy of slavery. She loved slavery, and her entire empire has been built on slave labor. Even when other nations abandoned the idea, Rome stuck to its guts and continued on with this barbaric act.

"Well. Maybe we should reconsider our national policy on this iss-"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE CHALLENGE MY POLICY ON SLAVERY!" Empress Malty shouts angrily. "PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY THOSE FILTHY DEMI-HUMANS DESERVE TO BE ENSLAVED. THEY ARE GROSS, DISGUSTING, AND FILTHY AND IF I DON'T HAVE THEM OPPRESSED. MY FATHER WOULD BE OUTRAGED. AND OUR EMPIRE IS BUILT ON SLAVE LABOR. YOU CAN NOT TAKE SLAVERY AWAY FROM ROME!" Malty continues ranting.

"Okay, okay. Reform for emancipation is out of the question" Kaname says nervously, obviously striking a nerve with the Empress. She scribbles out the slave issue. "That's it from me anyway your Graciousness".

"I presume YOU don't want to be a slave don't you".

"And have my rights taken away from me? No way".

"Then don't EVER, bring up slave emancipation EVER AGAIN!".

"Very well". Kaname proceeds to leave her presence, defeated in pushing for a more democratic aganeda. It is true that Rome had a representative senate, but it was merely a ruse for the nobility to gather and tax the poor harder. It was no true democracy as her Graciousness, Empress Malty, held ultimate, unlimited, unchecked power given to her, and a spoiled brat with unlimited power is a recipe for disaster. A disaster that will be triggered sometime in the future.

"Oh by the way your Graciousness" Kaname adds before leaving. "The construction of the Norte Dame Cathedral is almost complete". Ah! Now that was something Empress Malty was looking forward to. This world wonder will be the envy of the many religious nations in the world. Followers of Speilbergism, Yaoism, Groeningism, Fairy Tail, and The Church of Warburton will bow down before the Church of the Three Heros, the state religion of Rome. This cathedral took twelve years to build, granted with slave labor, but it was worth it.

"Excellent! I'm so glad that at least something good came out from this conversation". Kaname exits the throne room as a new figure shows up.

"Excuse me your Graciousness" says a new voice. A woman with mid-back length dark-blonde hair, tied up with a pink bow and dark-brown eyes. Wearing a light yellow long dress uniform with pink bow tie. She is Renge Houshakuji, the foreign advisor to Empress Malty. She was responsible for the whole foreign affairs mess Rome has gotten itself entangled in. Not since the Third International Catastrophe has the relationship between Rome and the rest of the world have been so tenuous. France in particular have been at the center of Roman tension. Besides the fact that the nation practices Yaoism, Renee swears that one of their diplomats have been raped by the president himself. Things are getting tense in the international community, and all because some liars claim assault from the president, but more on that later. Ms. Houshakuji has some notes for dear Empress Malty. ,

"Your Graciousness" Renge says. "I have some notes that our delegate from the International Senate in Brighton".

"Oh. The senate" Malty replied in a snarky tone. She hates the International Senate. Result of the Third International Catastrophe and the World Assembly of Vienna, this organization preached the freedoms of the democratic governments, which goes against the ultimate power of Empress Malty. Oh! How she despises the International Senate. They are meddling in the domestic affairs of Rome, as well as military affairs. This standing army tax is killing the treasury, even though they make more than what the tax is worth.

"Queen Charity Bazaar of England has proposed a world project to build an international space station".

"Why would we need that? We have no need to share our technological secrets with the rest of this damned world. Vote nay".

"Very well" Renge responds. "Also, President Ned Flanders of the Americas, he proposed that Groeningism be the world's religion".

"Ugh!" Malty exclaims angrily. "As if it's not enough he tries to convert the whole world to that religion, he's proposing that... that abomination of a religion to be the official religion of the world. We don't need that blasphemy here. We are pious followers of the Three Hero's Church". Now it goes without saying that there are three major religions in the world. Out of the religions listed, Fairy Tail, Groeningism, and the Three Hero's Church are the top three. The Three Hero's Church however is controversial. They stem from the religious idol pantheon, so as much as the three Heros are worshipped, corruption occurs inside. With church property, the state is allowed to collect more gold from the cities which comes from the pockets of the poor. Depending where in the empire, the church will collect as much as 54% of the working class income. True that the monasteries have brought many worshippers closer to the three Heros, providing culture and faith, they take the places of other necessary services, like welfare and education to its citizens. And it doesn't help that these monasteries becomes a breeding ground for corruption and discrimination.

"So... veto your Graciousness?".

"Absolutely. And tell that stupid Flanders that if he even thinks about sending Groening missionaries here again. They will be met with the wrath of the three Heros" Malty responds viciously.

"Very well" Renge says. "We got word from our spies that Emperor Conan Edogawa of the Japanese Empire that warships are being sent to 'patrol' their territories, the Philippine Islands. I'm pretty sure that their true plans are to dismantle our colonies in China".

"Send our fleet from the Australian colony then. Admiral Nelson is probably still there. If they think those Japanese can think of trying to dismantle us, they will have another thing coming". It is true that Rome has the one of largest navies in the world, besides America, Britain, and Japan. They are at the top level of naval technology, as well as leftover models of the other eras gone by.

"Very well your Graciousness" Renge says writing a letter to Admiral Nelson. "There is also the problem of your ex-husband. The prince of Germany, Prince Edward Elric". Ugh! That bastard. It was an agreement with the German Empire signed by her father, Emperor Aultcray and Kaiser Von Hoenhiem, it was for the eldest prince of Germany, Edward Elric, to marry Malty to secure a steady alliance between the two kingdoms. Malty and Edward were completely polar opposites of each other. As Malty was religious and a brat, Edward was atheist and more mild, and politer too. For every action Malty did, Edward counteracted. He cared for Rome and its citizens, while Malty wanted to oppress them with an iron fist. When Malty became Empress, she got into a tiff with Edward and then one day, she couldn't take it anymore, so she divorced him, and threw him in prison. This broke the alliance between Rome and Germany whom eventually went to war with each other which brought about the Third International Catastrophe in 1978.

"What about him? That devil of Hohenheim".

"Well your Graciousness, the Kingdom of Germany has become very impatient for the return of their eldest prince. Perhaps a compromise can be made?".

"NO!" Malty shouts. "I don't negotiate rapists or sexual harassers back to their home countries. I refuse to hand him over". That was a lie. Prince Edward never raped nor sexually harassed her. She made that story up just to get that divorce and imprisonment justified. They take harassment very seriously which usually is punishable by death, but she can't execute Prince Edward, that would cause outrage in the international community, and no one wants a fourth war.

"Send a telegram to the Hohenheim that if Ed is not severely punished when he returns home, I will personally execute him, no exceptions. And then transfer Ed from the Imperial prison to our the work camps, the coal mines".

"Yes your Graciousness" Renge says writing up that telegram. As she was finishing up, another gentleman appears in Empress Malty's presence. A tall muscular man with short dark blue hair. Wearing a business suit and square glasses. He is Tenya Iida, the head supervisor of construction of multiple wonders across Rome. He make sires that the slaves build these world wonders quickly or severe punishments will be handed.

"Your Graciousness!" Tenya said in a strong, confident voice.

"Ah! Mr. Iida" Malty says, "What brings you in the presence of the Empress".

"I am sure that you are aware that Norte Dame is almost complete".

"Ah! Yes. My advisor told me about this a couple of minutes ago" Malty replies proudly, as Renge leaves the throne room.

"Well, I would like to escort you to this wonder. I want you to see all of the hard work we put into this great cathedral. This will be the new face of the Three Hero's Church, and we require your blessing". Malty was the head of the church after all.

"Very well. I'll have my limousine ready to go. You will escort me to the construction site".

"Oh, it will be a pleasure to escort you your Graciousness" Tenya said.

_-End of Chapter One-_


	4. Chapter 2: The Slaves of Notre Dame

Through the streets of Rome, a Jeep and a limousine travel. Tenya is escorting Empress Malty to the construction of Notre Dame. It took over fifteen years, several slaves were taken to build this colossal cathedral, and may lives were lost. It doesn't matter to the Empress however. They were disgusting creatures who should be taken into slavery. During this travel, there is a glimpse of the people of Rome. Years of heavy taxation, war, bad harvests, and home destruction paved way to the current level of poverty in Rome today. Disease ran rampant leaving many citizens on the streets to die. Children run amok on the streets on their own, begging, stealing, and working. Empress Malty wouldn't care though. If she could, she would round up all of these children and enslave them. Actually, she should do that. She would make a mental note to pass a decree that all children on the streets are to be enslaved. They continue their way to the construction site of Norte Dame Cathedral. The outside of the cathedral is about completed with the roof, the interior, and the bell towers still needing construction done. Working on this wonder are multiple slaves of the empire. Men, women, and children from conquered lands are enslaved to do hard labor for no pay and horrible working and living conditions. Right now, multiple children are bring materials around and using dangerous equipment to finish the cathedral. Some of them aren't even ten years old, but they are forced into hard labor, just because they are conquered peoples. Most of these children are from the recently conquered lands of Egypt, others are from China and Korea.

"Faster scum!" One of the guards shout, whipping the slaves to make them work faster. A child passes out from the forced labor catching the eye of the head-slave inspector Sir Motoyasu Kitamura, a young man usually an army corporal during times of war. His sleek, pony tailed, blonde hair shines over the suffering slaves, and his orange eyes glare down angrily. He orders the child to get up and when that failed, he sent guards to punish him severely by whipping and electrocution. It was this time that Malty and Tenya exit their vehicles.

"All hail the Gracious Empress of Rome. Empress Malty Melromarc is in our presence" Tenya shouts proudly. People are in the presence of the empress! They must all show respect to their benevolent leader. This grabbed the attention of Sir Motoyasu, who is loyal to his Empress.

"Ah! You Graciousness!" Motoyasu says, kneeling down on his knees. "I am truly honored to be in your presence".

"I have decided to show our gracious empress around the construction site of this glorious wonder. As head of the Three Hero's Church, she is the one to give this place of worship her blessing".

"Oh Graciousness Empress. It will be my pleasure to escort you through the place as well. As head-slave driver, it is my duty to make sure that each slave is working. Or else".

"Well thank you for your service" Malty says graciously to Motoyasu. They continue their way through the unfinished cathedral. The huge building was taller than most of the many buildings in the Roman capitol. The only other wonder taller than Notre Dame is the Pyramids of Rome. Slavers work the slaves tirelessly as their frail, ragged bodies give up on their work. Thousands of dead or dying slaves are buried in a pit next to the cathedral, where they will be neglected by others making it a breeding ground for underground spread of disease. With the presence of Empress Malty, the slavers work the slaves twice as hard as they usually are. That was not the problem for the Empress though, she was too busy admiring the almost finished product that is Notre Dame.

"This massive cathedral will hold thousands of pious subjects to worship the three heroes" Tenya explains to Malty. "And in the center of the church will be a statue of you oh gracious Empress, made with the finest gold from our colony in the Philippines. The windows are carefully crafted in Alexandra, color stained glass that will represent the three Heros' actions. And the benches would be made from the finest wood from the forests in the Austrian territories. We have also ordered two fine, golden thrones for you to sit in during masses and one for the priestesses to sit in. Now, we don't have any funds left to pay for the rest of these materials, but I can assure you that-"

"Tax the poor" Empress Malty interrupts. "What would they do with that kind of money". She hates the idea of the lower class having any wealth what so ever. She rejected the ideas of socialism, communism, nor capitalism, ideologies created by France, Belgium, and America respectively. She promptly declared heavy taxes to fill her treasury and build her wealth. No one is richer than her. To keep her power and position, she restricted a lot of freedoms like speech, press, religion, and privacy. No one is allowed to worship anything other than the three heros; and any criticism of the empress and her regime will be suppressed.

"Yes. Most wise your Graciousness" Tenya responds. He would have said otherwise, but his job was on the line, as well as his life. "Might I add that we raise tariffs on luxury amenities, like pearls, crabs, maybe whales?".

"Are you kidding?" Malty scoffs "I will not raise tariffs for the good of foreign relations". Which was a bluff, no one wants to be friends with Rome because of all the controversies it had acquired in the past years. "Besides, the demand for whales for the nobles are astronomical".

"Oh! How wise your Graciousness" Tenya says. "Off that note, we shall have this wonder done by the end of the year".

"And I'll make sure that these slaves finish it on time, or else" Motoyasu says, spear in hand smirking. All of a sudden a guard comes in shouting.

"Sir Motoyasu! Sir Motoyasu!" The guardsman shouts."There is something you must address".

"Well, Show the way" Motoyasu says. "Follow me your Graciousness" he says as Malty follows him to the other side of the cathedral. On the other side, two guardsmen were holding a young slave boy in their arms. A weak, scrawny boy with dirty blue hair, a weird red tattoo on his right eye.

"Sir Motoyasu" the guardsman shouted. "This Egyptian boy here was caught raiding the store houses last night while we were off guard. This brat thinks he can get away with theft of Roman property?" The young boy falls down on his knees as the guards throw him to the ground.

"Really!?" Motoyasu said "What do you have to say for yourself ya brat?". Motoyasu grabs him by his rag.

"I-I was trying to feed my friends" the boy pleaded. "W-we're starving. We're going to die if we don't eat something". Now, it was either the abuse, the hunger, or the health of his friends, but the boy began to develop tears in his dull, chocolate brown eyes, cracking under the suffering of slavery, Empress Malty doesn't pity the boy and punches him in his stomach. Motoyasu drops the boy on the ground as he coughs and vomits out blood, lying on the ground.

"How DARE you!" Malty shouts angrily. "You don't know how fortunate you are to be working under the Roman Empire. If it weren't for us, you'd be living in some hell hole. We pious people took you in and those working for us should be grateful!"

"Please calm down your Graciousness" Tenya says to Empress Malty, trying to keep her calm. Not wanting another murdered child on his hands. Granted the empress can get away with it, but Tenya dares not fall behind and dead slaves equal wasted workforce. Instead, Sir Motoyasu goes up to the boy and with his baton, pushes it under the chin of the boy.

"Tell me boy. What is your name?" Motoyasu Asked.

"J-Jellal. Jellal F-Fernandes" The boy Jellal said, weak and febishly.

"Well, Mr. Jellal Fernandes" Motoyasu said in a sarcastic, sadistic tone. "We don't take kindly to those who steal from us gracious Romans". With anger, Motoyasu kicks him in the same place where he punched him. "My Gracious Empress!" Motoyasu said, turning to Malty. "What shall be your order. Under such divine power of the Three Heros". It is clear that Malty did not adhere to the standard sentencing conventions agreed upon at the Vancouver Convention of 1920, therefore her sentencings are cruel and unusual. But today she's feeling a bit playful. She goes up to the boy.

"Lets see" Malty replies as she grabs the Jellal by the head, squeezing his face. "Tell you what boy. You seem to be a strong person. How about if I let you go. You won't receive any meals for the next two weeks if you swear your servitude to the Roman Empire. Praise us as benevolent benefactors. Be grateful to be working for the glory of Rome!" Malty shouts with vigor and insanity, squeezing the cheeks of the young boy harder than she should. Jellal grew more angry and in a single gasp of breath...

"No" was all he mustered out. In a fit of rage, Malty threw the boy on to the ground and proceeds to press her boot on his skinny body. This garnered the attention of other slaves, including a redheaded gril and a tan skinned boy with black hair who were Jellal's friends. They silently watched in the background as Malty lays down her authority.

"What was that ya brat?" Malty asks angrily.

"I will not swear to a tyrant like you" Jellal says boldly, angering Malty even more. She takes out a whip she always carries around her and with no warning whipped him brutally, scaring the children watching in the shadows.

"You UNGRATEFUL DIRTY DISGUSTING BASTARD!" Malty shouts as she whips Jellal harder. "WE granted YOU MERCY. If IT WEREN'T FOR OUR BENEVOLENCE, YOUR KIND WOULD BE WIPED OUT COMPLETELY!". For minutes he continues to whip the poor boy mercilessly, her posse pleads to end this madness because of how far she is taking this but she completely ignores them like she always does. Eventually the young red headed girl came out of the hiding spot.

"STOP!" She shouts, going up to her friend Jellal trying to protect him from the Malty's wrath.

"P-please don't hurt him" the girl says frightened and afraid of what will happen to her for speaking out. Her friends followed her afraid like she was. Malty is pissed at this point.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Malty shouts. "Get back in line this instant!" She begins to crack her whip towards the children, whom whimper at the sound. Which makes Malty smirk.

"I see what this is..." Malty remarks, "you all want to receive a worse punishment than whipping don't you?". The children look at her trembling in fear, they have seen different ways that slaves are brutally tortured and maimed. What is going to happen to them?

"I have a wonderful idea!" Malty exclaimed. "I always wanted to try out my new torture device. Now will be my chance and I will use this boy and that red hair girl, and all of you are going to watch. Motoyasu, Tenya, prepare my device!" Malty commands. Now the children were extremely frightened. The girl looked in fear and shock. She did nothing but protect her friend, but now she was going to be tortured because she was a slave.

"NO! Leave Erza alone!" Jellal shouts referring to his red hair friend. Her friends were crying and begging not to have their friends tortured. Though not concerned for the slaves, Tenya and Motoyasu were concerned for their empress's aggression. This could boil over to diplomatic talks which could boil over to war, with international tension already at an astronomical high. Malty's advisors try to keep her in sane and not kill anyone, so that is what the two men tried to do.

"Your Graciousness, don't you think that is a little too far" Asked Tenya, panicking out.

"Maybe whipping might still be the best solution to keep these brats in line, or maybe just starve them?" Motoyasu says, possibly regretting having her empress punish the slave children.

"DO YOU WANT TO SHARE THE SAME FATE AS THOSE BRATS!" Malty shouts, feeling like she is being denied her request. Her subjects caved in and set up the torture device, two poles that create electricity and is used to electrocute slaves into submission.

Malty ties the two children to these poles and subsequently, chained their friends so that they won't escape from watching them be tortured. For extra measures, guards point their guns to the brats. It took a couple of minutes to get all of this prepared but it was ready, earlier as this was getting set, a telegram was delivered to the empress, but she ignored it, more on that later. For now, Malty begins the punishment, producing 1250 volts of electricity, enough to make the victims suffer but not to kill them. The two children, Jellal and Erza began to feel immense pain throughout their bodies. Jellal withstands the pain while his friend screams in agony. The other children just watch, scared for their comrades and fearful that they would be next. Malty stops the electric poles for now as the two children dangle their heads in a unconscious state from their tied positions.

"Ugh. That blue boy is no fun" Malty remarks referring to the boy Jellal. "He hasn't made a single scream this whole time, unlike the red head over there". She then walks up to young Erza.

"P-p-please..." Erza weakly says. "N-no more".

"Ah! I see you have succumb to he might of our empire, is that right young girl?" Malty says smirking. Erza says nothing in her current state. Malty starts to reach for something in her pockets. "Maybe this will reiterate your belief". She takes out what she had in one of her pockets, a dagger and begins to commit a gruesome act upon the poor girl. She stabs and gorges out the right eye. Her friends cry out in fear while Tenya and Motoyasu look away from the scene. Jellal turns his head around and sees Malty maim Erza's eye. He muttered her name in despair, weakened by the electric torture. Malty turns to the boy after maiming Erza.

"And I see that you realize that our glorious three heroes have saved you. Now, will you praise our three heroes and our glorious empire?" She asks the boy. Jellal looks up at the empress in anger.

"Never, you ugly pig" he mumbles. Malty is taken back in anger. Is this kid trying to defy her?

"What did you say you brat?"

"How can anyone worship gods who let us suffer" The boy said angrily. "We did nothing to deserve any of this. You took our lives and enslaved us, you starve us, you took my friend's eye. I will not worship your gods, nor praise your tyranny, you sadistic, ugly, pig". That spelled the death of the young boy with an infuriated Malty, she begins to electrocute Jellal again at a higher voltage of 1750. Within minutes, the torture ends and it effectively killed Jellal, Malty orders the guards to send them back to their cells and not to give them any food for a good two weeks. They mourn and cry for the loss of their friend as they try to drag him back to the cell to give him a proper burial. Erza just collapses from the shock feeling hopeless, the light of freedom she had trying to escaping this horrid place is shattered by this punishment. Malty shoos them away and asks to return to the palace. Not before giving the papers to bless Notre Dame Cathedral with the divine power of the Three Heroes. And off home she went, not looking back at the slave children, not giving a damn about their livelihood, as if she cared for anyone anyway.

_-End of Chapter Two-_


	5. Chapter 3: The Ambassador From Russia

Malty is driven back to the palace after a pleasing whipping and torturing slave children. Of course when she arrived back to her residence, there is an convoy of cars at the front gate. Of course she wasn't expecting anyone. But it's here now, and Ms. Kaname Chidori was walking quickly to the Empress' auto; and Malty opens her window and grunted angrily.

"What the hell is this convoy doing!" She says angrily. "Get them out of here right now!".

"Your Graciousness, I know you are very busy running the empire" Kaname responds. "But there is an important figure here to see you".

"Who can be so important that it would have to cut into my television time. The National channel is about to air my movie about me. I want to watch the whole thing". Empress Malty steps out of her vehicle and sees a blonde haired man, a man wearing a military uniform, a brown fur coat, and black fur Cossack hat.

"Ah! Good afternoon your Graciousness" the man says to Malty, extending a hand for a handshake. Malty just grunted in disgust.

"Who the hell are you" she says angrily. "I don't have time for commoners like you".

"But your Graciousness" Ms. Chidori butts in. "I sent you a telegram while you were out. The Russian Ambassador we've been expecting for months is here".

"The name is Chadinov Evgeni Dicksonski, Chad Dickson to my friends. I believe that dear Tsarista Rachel told you about my arrival". Malty acted all surprised. It is true that she still has contact with Tsarista Rachel McKenzie and they have been talking about this for months. That must have been that telegram that was sent to her at the cathedral. Empress Malty turns to Kaname.

"How dare you not notify me about the ambassador sooner!" Malty shouts angrily.

"But your Graciousness-"

"Not buts. I shall slap you on the wrists for this!"

"Yes your Graciousness" Kaname sighs. Malty walks up to the Russian ambassador, going from anger to her advisor, to elegance and Graciousness of her Roman Empire, the act she puts on for foreign dignitaries.

"Dear Ambassador Chadinov" Malty says graciously, being the good host she is. Mr. Dicksoski is a little weary, having heard about this notorious empire and their notorious leader.

"Please. Chad is fine".

"Well Chad, allow me to escort you to the dining hall. I will have my staff arrange a fine feast. Fit only for the Empress and her guest" Malty says, referring to herself.

"That sounds good" Chad says not as optimistic as Malty hoped. But the show must go on. She escorted him to the dining hall and the two of them enjoyed a banquet (well, Malty enjoyed it.) fit for royalty. Mountains upon mountains of roasted meats, exotic meats and seafoods from all over the world as a sign of vast lands Rome has acquired. Numerous pies filled with sweets and meats were also lavished on the table, decorated with pastry shapes. Fruits and vegetables from all over the world were on menu of this royal banquet. Wines made in the finest vineyards of Italy and the southern part of the Roman-French territory. For dessert, numerous puddings, sweets, taffy, candies, cakes, and ice cream lavished with a chocolate sauce, made from the finest sugars of the plantations Rome had in the Caribbean colonies and the sweetest chocolates from the conquered Aztec people. The food is highly elegant, but the Empress's manners aren't. Her manners are of a barbarian, scarfing down every bit of food she came across. She ate everything with her hands and loudly too. She ate so much, Ambassador Dickson really wondered how the hell was she not morbidly obese yet. Mr. Dickson just shoved his plate of food around, occasionally taking a few bites. What horrified Chad the most was the slaves that were serving under her. They couldn't be nearly 10 years old, but here they are working, under threat of death and abuse. The institution of slavery has long gone. It has been abolished since the late 1860s. This is something that Chad was not aware happened in this empire, making him most uncomfortable. With that, Ambassador Chad decides to tackle this issue head-on.

"Your Graciousness" Chad says gentifully. "There is something I would like to bring up".

"What?" Malty replies. "The food is not to you're liking? I'm sorry" she says annoyed. "These slaves are not doing a good job are they?" She gets up with a whip in hand. "I shall punish them severely to your liking then" Malty states. Chad gets the living crap scared out of him. He stands up shaking his hands.

"NO, NO, NO, It's not that!" He exclaims. Malty sits back down, upset that she is not whipping slaves silly right now. This concerned Chad. Was she actually okay... no, ENJOYING the punishment of slaves? What the hell is this woman on?

"Then what is the problem? The dinner boring? I can put on music!" Malty says.

"No, I just wanted to talk about-"

"Oh Maestro!" Malty shouts. "Play Mr. Ravel's String Quartet". And wouldn't you know, her palace musicians played the tune composed by the Great Roman musician Maurice Ravel. This was a 20-piece orchestra that plays a wide variety of the music produced by the many great musicians of Rome. This all came out of the peasant's wallet.

"How the hell are you able to afford all of this?"

"Isn't obvious that I am the ruler. I get whatever I want".

"But coming to the palace, I have seen immense poverty in the cities".

"Oh" Malty replies, who then whispers to herself to demolish the slums. "I just tax the poor heavily. I don't care about their lifestyle, I want their money". Chad shows concern, given the fact that he too knows these shady policies that the empress has dealt upon her citizens. Of course Tsarista Rachel assigned Chad to the Roman post to deter Rome from such policies. His service back in the 1970s as Russian ambassador to the Empire of Japan that helped avoid a small incident in the Manchuria region between the two empires. His charismatic diplomatic skills made him the perfect candidate to liberate the citizens of Rome of the tyranny of the empress. Seeing the empress at work though, he has more than he can chew with this beast. And it looks like the beast has gotten herself drunk silly. During his thought moment, the Empress drunk way too much wine for her to handle and began to sway around.

"Hiya bud" she says more drunk than that Mexican ambassador a couple of years back at a meeting of the International Senate. "I think yur purdy *HIC*. How abouts you kiss me".

"Excuse me ma'am?" Chad responds with a discerning look on his face. He clearly has no time for such frivolities like this.

"You and me do it here right now, I command you as your empress" She says swaying harder than that Mexican ambassador.

"Y-you mean...? Ma'am, I-I don't think that would be very appropriate" Chad explains frustrated. At this point Malty just laughs wildly, it was also at this point that Ms. Chidori enters the banquet room and sees her empress hitting on the ambassador. She is clearly shocked and embarrassed about this whole ordeal.

"Dammit, not again" She exclaims embarrassingly.

"You mean this happened before?" Chad asks.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry for the empress's behavior" Kaname explains, "she usually throws a big banquet for any foreign dignitaries and she ends up getting terribly drunk and goes after the nearest man in the room. Again, I am terribly sorry for this incident". She then lifted Empress who passed out from all of the alcohol and she brings her to her bedroom. Kaname tells Chad that she will continue to talk diplomacy with him later. This gives him the time to lay out the framework of what his nation wants from this tyrant. The other ambassador has previously tried numerous times to instill change among the royal cabinet and the empress herself, but time and time again has proven with failure. Taking extreme measures, Tsarista Rachel decided to replace the current Ambassador with him. The goal is to turn Rome from an autocratic regime to a free, democratic society, for this empire is one of the last black spots on the European Continent. Kaname returns from the empress's bedroom exhausted.

"I'm sure that you're tired Mr. Dicksonski. Please allow me to escort you to the embassy where you will be taking up lodging for the remainder of your diplomatic career here" Kaname offers.

"I... guess it can't be helped" Chad replies disappointed that he would have to talk further with the empress at another date, but at least he can talk to her advisor about the goals of this diplomatic mission. "Lead the way Ms... Ms... forgive me, I don't know your name".

"Ms. Kaname Chidori, royal advisor to Empress Malty". After the debacle, Ms. Chidori escorts the ambassador to her car, not a grand limousine used for state officials, but just an average van used by the middle class. Kaname revs up the engines and began to drive the ambassador to the embassy/housing compound, where he will be staying for the coming years that he will be serving as such. Chad just sits there awkwardly, that was until he breaks the ice.

"So..." Chad starts. "I thought I would be getting more of a warmer welcome to start relations. Maybe some quick deals, does this usually happen Ms. Chidori?".

"Unfortunately so" Kaname answers. "She always holds a large luncheon banquet to any visiting dignitaries. But somehow she always gets drunk and I have to deal with sending dignitaries back to their hotels, or residence".

"I mean, I just can't believe someone like her could just throw away the people's hard earned money on such a unnecessary lavish lifestyle".

"You heard her" Kaname responds. "She takes no care of her citizens. Only the wallets of these poorer citizens".

"It's just an upsetting thing to see, especially with this empire's current policy on slavery".

"Well... If you are trying to change her policies, don't even try. When her mind is on something, she is not going back on her word. She's just that uptight".

"How would you know that?".

"As her loyal advisor, I tried to keep the best interest of the people in mind, as well as the international community. I figured that maybe if we changed some of our more aggressive policies, we would be more respected and more... you know, top of the world".

"I assume she turned you down?" Chad asks.

"Violently. She even threatened to take my position away for supporting the patriarchal and Pro Demi-Human society. Which brings me to a point" Kaname adds. "You know the most important thing here is that you don't sexually harass women here in this Empire".

"I would never dream of it" Chad replies, "I am a married man. And besides, my religion forbids it".

"That's the thing" Kaname says expanding on her explanation. "If you go against her words and policies, you will be accused of these things and eventually be executed".

"That is just horrible" Chad exclaims. "Why would she do that? That is no way to treat anyone at all. A ruler is only just and fair if the people says one is".

"That's the thing, we are a technically an autocratic society" Kaname explains. "She inherited her father's traditional values which were ruthless as well, not to mention she grew up as a spoiled brat".

"I'm sure that time will pass and the people will rise up in rebellion, after all, if a government doesn't protect the rights of the citizens, it the citizens' right to rebel".

"You know how strong our military is, she'd use it to squash any rebellion. And don't try to do it yourself either, I hope you know Prince Edward Elric of Germany". The ambassador knows of the plight of Prince Elric, he was at the global treaty of Vienna durning the end of the Third International Catastrophe where the allies of Germany got most of their war goals, except the release of Prince Elric from the Romans. The reason was of the false accusations laid upon the empress, which in turned left relations sour, especially between Rome and Germany. What Germany gained was the Roman territories of Austria, colonies in East Asia, and 250,000 gold, which could be the reason for the increase of Roman taxes among the poor.

"I am well aware of the situation" Chad replies. "I certainly hope that it doesn't happen, but what I heard between talks with the Empress and the Tsarista is that they want to start to rebuild relations. I'm sure that if relations are to be made better, then compromises will be made to ensure that, including the release of Prince Edward".

"I'm sorry, but with her, she either gets what whatever she wants, or there is no deal". The conversation was about over, but Chad notices Kaname's scars.

"Ms. Chidori, is your wrists. Are you okay?" Chad asks, Kaname realizes what he is talking about and makes a best effort to hide her scars.

"It's n-nothing" She responds.

"Really?"

"W-well... It's just a slap on the wrist, it's because failed in my duties as the advisor to the empress".

"It's because of the telegram yes?" He asks, remembering how upset Malty was.

"The truth is I did send the telegram, I assume she ignored it because of her visit to Notre Dame, possibly torturing slaves" She remarks, with that last sentence whispered. But Chad caught her words and is shocked.

"This is what I'm talking about" Chad exclaims as he exits the vehicle. "The empress is abusing her powers, I cannot just stand by and watch her cause so much suffering".

"I'd be careful if I were you" Kaname says. "Your words could have you end up in prison for a false crime".

"Oh! I am being careful" Chad says expressing anger. "If I wasn't, I would've called her much worse things".

"Just don't do anything that would give reason for the empress to persecute you for harassment and rape". With that, Kaname leaves the ambassador at the Russian embassy, where he will stay for the duration of his ambassadorship. In the mean time, he would come to grips that this red-haired lady won't be changing her mind anytime soon, so he's got to find a way to change things for the better here. After all, that is his secret mission here.

-End of Chapter Three-


	6. Chapter 4: The Grand Council

The next day arrives, and after the whole visiting ambassador bit she is feeling hungover. She hasn't felt this hungover since that one time in the 1950s in her youth when the English tried to impose prohibition on her colonies. Which meant an influx of cheap liquors to Rome, which meant wild parties by the upper classes. It was a great show of decadence, but the aftermath in the mornings...

It is the morning light, Malty groans in her bed as the light shines on her face. Her head aches like there is no tomorrow. She feels every bit of nausea.

"Kaname!" Malty shouts, though not loud with her dry mouth.

"Yes your Graciousness?" Kaname says in return upon entering her room.

"Please shut the lights, I don't wanna see the light".

"Ma'am, it's not the light itself, your just hungover... again" Kaname sighs.

"Excuse ME!?" Malty says raspy "Are you accusing me of being an alco-". Just before she can finish her sentence, her gut acted out and immediately she barfed all over the floor. Kaname just sighs. Just another post-diplomat reception here in Rome.

"Come on you graciousness, you have to get up". Kaname says while getting the attention of the maids. Malty just groans again in discomfort.

"But I don't wanna, I wanna st-", before she can finish, Malty barfs again.

"Your graciousness, it's that time of the month again. You need to address the Grand Council". She has forgotten about the Grand Council to be completely honest. But that is technically not her fault. This institution was an old institution of the early days of Rome. Once an institution of free democratic thinking in the Classical Era, by the Early Industrial Era, it was an institution for the aristocrats who follow the Empress's orders to the letter. In other words, this was just a facade to the world that this was a democratic chamber, but in reality was a way to oppress the poor farther into poverty. Of course Malty did like this council, granted she asserts power over the nobility, but feeling queasy is not helping her.

"Come on your Graciousness" Kaname says. "I'll get the court doctor to give you medication for your hangover and I'll escort you to the Grand Council Palace". Malty groans in her bed, occasionally spewing chunks. After Kaname gave the empress medication, Malty feels a little less hungover and started her travel to the waterfronts of Rome to the Grand Council Palace. The palace is actually the great world wonder, The Colossus of Prora. A grand building that streatched from one end of Ceaser beach to the other. This was usually durning the rest of the month a resort for the aristocracy. A decadent beach resort reserved for wealthy citizens of the world is the beat way to spread Roman propaganda.

Once a month, the wealthy landowners converge with the Empress to discuss the issues of the upper class that requires the money of the poor. Whether it be for a more grand and large military, the maintenance of the extravagant homes of the wealthy, to even the construction of wonders and the need for slave labor, all of these decisions are made by the empress and her band of decadent goons. Among these wealthy, land-owning goons were the young and powerful military officers of her army. The aforementioned Corporal Sir Motoyasu Kitamura, the Colonel Sir Ren Amaki, and the Sergeant Itsuki Kawasumi, all great at offensive tactics, but weak at defensive. Another one of these landowners was a man with wild hair named Son Goku, a man willing to wrestle with anyone who disagreed with the empress. In fact, he is one of Malty's favorite landowners. But of course her top landowner was a red haired woman named Rias Gremoryz. A woman who likes to wear scantily clothing, but don't touch her she will accuse you of sexual harassment.

Feeling less hungover than this morning, Empress Malty walks down the hall of the Prora and into the council chamber. Inside, the loyal landowners cheer as they are in the presence of her Graciousness. Her loyal goons keep cheering, though giving Malty a minor headache.

"Our Gracious empress!" Shouted Lord Goku. "What have you got in store for this glorious Empire, oh wise savior of the world?"

"If everyone can just shut up for two minutes, I'll tell ya" Malty exclaims rudely, not over her hangover, and yes even with the medication. The chamber became quite and soon she brings out a list of things she will decree and make law.

"In the past months after our last meeting, I have seen some great things happen in our vast empire" Malty proclaims, "However, I must say that I got some new laws that will..." She pauses as her head begins to hurt a little.

"Your Graciousness" Lord Toshinori said. "Are you feeling alright?".

"Never better" Malty lies. "Now then, I was implementing new laws". She opens up a notebook that she has written in. "I decided to erect a new summer palace in the former slums of Salernum. Therefore, I shall raise the county taxes from the local peasants, not only will I reap the rewards, but all of you loyal barons will have a piece of the monetary pie". The barons and the baronesses agree with the empress' tax raise. this will let them squeeze more out of the peasant's pockets.

"I also propose to deal with the orphan and street urchin population of our nation. We shall enact that all children on the streets are to be subjected to slavery, and orphanage caretakers will be paid by the government by giving up those children to slavery". The barons and baronesses once again agree, on the count of getting rid of those paupers in their pristine cities.

"Finally, I ask again everyone to help persecute those awful, AWFUL, Groeningites in our empire. These people have no right to be in our most holy empire, and their twisted religious views have no place among the most heavenly three heroes. They belong with the devil of the shield. I want all Groening missionaries to be executed on the spot, no questions asked". The barons and baronesses shout death to the Groenings with those remarks. Whenever it comes to outside religions, the Romans are highly intolerant to those who don't follow the religion of the three heroes. They all believe that these other religions are followers of the devil of the shield.

"Okay, one more thing. Our food quota must be met for our military to be strong. I don't care if the peasants are experiencing a famine, those quotas must be met. Whomever can get those quotas filled out will have a lavish party in their honor". The landlords are excited with this healthy competition to win the emperess' heart.

"I am also pleased to announce that the great Notre Dame cathedral of Rome is almost complete, and I will personally be there to bless this new place of worship on behalf of the Three Heroes Church". The wealthy cheered for their new great wonder being built in their empire. It will surly state to the world that the Three Heroes Church is the only church for all peoples in the world.

"My loyal subjects. Before we end this meeting, I would like all of you to join me in prayer". The council becomes silent as Malty leads them in a prayer".

"Oh most holy heroes. Please grants us the divine powers of shield, bow, and sword to help us in our offensive against the heathens of those other world religions. Please grant us the power to bring those heretics to justice and execute thy enemies. May these heathens remember the grace of this holy church and shun the ways of the devil of the shield, for those who try to defend other faiths will be crushed by the heavenly weapons of they divine power. And grant me the power to rule your worshipers with reverence and benevolence bestowed upon me. Oh Three Heroes, bless me, bless this empire, and grant me more divine power".

The prayer ends concluding the council session. The council cheers for their gracious empress exclaiming for the Three Heroes to save her. Malty leaves the chamber all tuckered out. Kaname finds and joins her.

"Your Graciousness" Kaname says to her, "I must say, what such excellent decisions on your part".

"Yeah yeah" Malty replies miserably. "Can we just go back to the palace please".

"But your Graciousness" Kaname replies "You promised a scientist from our Austrian territories that you'd meet him to look at his newly developed weapons at his lab".

"But I'm tired!" Malty whines. She clearly just wants to go home and think of new ways to worsen the lives of the peasants.

"How about this" Kaname proposes. "If you go, we'll stop by your favorite coffee house in Salzburg. The lab is up in Weis, so it will take a while but we can stop over there if you like. What do you say?" Malty gives it a thought. The coffee house in Salzburg is truly her favorite. She is not one to drink much coffee, but the way they make was t die for. Fresh coffee beans from their colony in Brazil, the finest milk from the Austrian pastures, all topped with a gold topping and served with a silver spoon and fresh pastries. Just the thought of it makes Malty's mouth water. After a long thought...

"Alright, I'll go if we go to the coffee house first" She declared, the two of them were off. On the opposite side of the hallway, some of the council members are conversing with each other.

"I personally think that this policy of taking children off the streets and into slavery is just wrong" Lord Rin Okumura exclaims to his fellow council members, who are taken back by this young member's remark on their empress' policies.

"How dare you attack our empress' policies you noob lord!" Lord Vegetta says.

"Yeah! You have no right to speak about her noob" Lord Goku adds. "You don't know anything about her and her gracious policies. So shut up about her, asshole".

"How about I take your head" Lady Rias also adds, "or better yet, why don't I take your BALLS.

"Oh come on, let's be sensible" Another young lord, Kauma Satou says. Lady Rias just looked at him angrily.

"Sounds like someone wants to have something taken, and it's your d-" before Lady Rias can finish her remark, Lady Toruh interrupts their fun.

"Calm down Lady Rias" She says. "I'm sure that our Gracious empress indeed has some interesting policies, but it is what we loyal aristocrats must carry out. It is our duty to our most dear empress". The members seem to agree on that remark.

"Yeah! And you know, this new religious persecution policy is the perfect opportunity to get rid of that huge bastard peasant from my land" Lord Goku says

"You mean...what was that bastards name?" Lord Vegetta asks.

"I think his name is Broly".

-End of Chapter Four-


	7. Chapter 5: The Weapons of Mechanized War

Since the travel from Rome to Weis is a bit far to take by limousine, Empress Malty orders her royal train to take her to the Austrian territories. A steam train that has all of the luxuries of the palace on the go. A train that is heavily guarded by the palace guards, and a security train that travels ahead to make sure that everything is intact before the empress arrives. All other trains are cast aside for the Empress' train to push through the Empire. After the quick stop in Salzburg for Malty's favorite coffeehouse, which she enjoyed quite fondly, the train reached Weis station and a limo-Cade escorts the empress to Weis Research Laboratory.

A large building that can be converted to a war plant in just mere seconds, but right now it is researching on a weapon so destructible, when completed will be on par with the nuclear missiles. One of the scientists on this gargantuan project was one Senku Ishigami. He is a favorite with the empress, given that she likes to make fun of his weird bok-choy-like white and green hair. He usually wears a lab coat while doing his researching, but right now he is wearing work duds and overalls, for he is building something massive. This massive contraption is what one could call a mecha, a giant robot to be manned by soldiers. Equipped with high tech lasers, heat-seeking missies, and an array of machine guns. Senku sees the empress and immediately heads down to greet his empress.

"Ah! Your Graciousness!" Senku says after bowing to Malty. "I am so honored to have you here today".

"Well, you are lucky this place is near my favorite coffeehouse down in Salzburg, or I will have never come Bok-choy boy" Malty replies snarlingly.

"The name is Senku" he replies.

"What did you say?" Malty asks with temper.

"Never mind" Senku says not wanting to anger the empress. Having steady work within the empire without angering the empress with his more democratic ideals, he is willing to let the empress forget him rather than be executed for correcting the empress.

"Anyway" Kaname butts in, looking up at the mecha. "Is this what you want us to see?"

"Ah! Yes!" Senku replies. "You are looking at the new machine that will usher a new era of mechanized warfare, it is decked out with our best lasers ready to take down enemy armor. Missiles to take down enemy aircraft, and a mass of machine guns to take down infantry. It is the perfect war machine to take out other weapons of war. I can bet you that this will change warfare ten billion percent". A colossus like this was never achieved by any other civilization... yet. Senku made sure that this project was under lock and key to create the ultimate mecha.

"That sounds amazing" Kaname says to Senku. She turns over to Empress Malty. "Your Graciousness, what do you think?". Malty seems a bit suspicious of the new gigantic machine. She thinks that her heavy bombers always does the best destruction upon an army, and her nuclear bombs and missiles cause major damage to major cities around the world, as mentioned previously in the Third International Catastrophe. Besides, it looked ungodly. Empress Malty prefers to have a stylish military, which is why she still has riflemen around in purple and gold colored uniforms while the rest of the world adopted green camouflage infantry regiments.

"Tell me Bok-Choy boy" Malty remarks looking at the behemoth. "Will this thing really bring in a new era of warfare?".

"Your Graciousness. I assure you that the entire world will tremble upon laying eyes on this great wonder of mechanized technology. Not even the gods can take these great machines down" Senku replies with confidence in his project. "Why, I sat down with the great scientists Thomas Edison, Johannes Kepler, and Albert Einstein to help come up with this colossus".

"Wait, what happened to our scientist Marie Curie?" Malty asks, disappointed that no female great scientists were present with this creation.

"Don't you remember? Marie Curie retired after figuring out gunpowder for you back in the 1730s for you".

"Anyway, you were saying" Kaname butts in again.

"Well, I was hoping your Graciousness if you would like to test this bad boy out?" Senku says.

"On that fugly thing?" Malty remarks, "I don't think so".

"Your Graciousness, come on" Kaname encourages Malty. "If you test this out, I'll pay for dinner at the Vienna Steakhouse later tonight". Malty does like her expensive steak dinners, especially at the Vienna Steakhouse where they only serve the finest beef grown in the Austrian territories. She would pay for it herself, but she doesn't really want to, and at least she is smart enough to know that taking all of it without paying would be bad for the economy.

"Oh alright" Malty says annoyed, "but not because I am being tempted to a delicious dinner". Senku grinned at the prospect of the empress trying out his machine.

"Excellent you Graciousness" Senku replies. "I have cleared the Weis training grounds for demonstration of this great marvel".

"So what do you call this thing anyway" Kaname asks.

"Our team decided to call this bad boy, the Giant Death Robot".

Over at the Weis Training grounds, next to the barracks, the GDR got reassembled in a matter of mere minutes, more or less at least 45 minutes but it was set up perfectly. After a brief rundown of how to operate this monstrosity, Malty enters the machine and begins operating it. The machine itself was a slow mover, slower than the outdated tanks of the Roman Empire. But once it gets to the target spot, it was ready to take down whatever targets are available. First comes the riflemen dummies, dummies wearing the uniforms of the enemies, with just one click of a button, the machine guns begin to fire off, taking down multiple dummies at once. Next game the old land ships from the 1950s, the original monstrosities of the land. The lasers began to light down on the old land ships and one by one each of them explode. The last thing to come were biplanes that were once used by the army in the Second International Catastrophe. The missiles go after the aircraft and immediately blow it smithereens.

In the eyes of Senku, Malty, and the commanding officer of the barracks General Tanya von Degurechaff, the machine works great! The machine wipes out the enemy clean and after further testing proved that it can wipe out an entire city granted that the test city wiped out was all made of wood. To the eyes of a former soldier, spy, and foreign advisor like Kaname, she views this with potentially being a lethal weapon on the battlefield, but the fact of the matter is that the technology of the targets are way outdated. It seems like a glorious victory, but the modern armies of the rest of the world are more equipped to take such damages. This might be their greatest defense against the empire and it's new toy.

"Well" Malty says as she gets out of the GDR. "I must say Bok-Choy boy. This machine does work wonders for destruction".

"I did work hard to create such a marvel of engineering you Graciousness. I just combined all of our modern technological weapons lying around".

"I think it's an excellent idea" General Tanya remarks. This blonde loli has a keen eye for great military advancement and tactics. She is on the top level of military commanders besides Malty's favorite great general Joan of Arc. "I personally like the idea of these robot on the battlefield. I think it will serve us famously".

"And if you are concerned about how ungodly this machine is, we can always paint these bad boys in our army purple" Senku adds on. "Now, these machines will have to consume uranium supplies to maintain their power".

"WHAT! That is WASTED URANIUM WE COULD BE USING FOR NUCLEAR WEAPON CONSTRUCTION!" Malty says shocked about the resource cost.

"I think it is a good use of unused uranium, since the International Senate is forcing us to abide to a non-nuclear agreement because of the Treaty of Berlin of 1986". The Treaty of Berlin caused an international ban on continuing the build of nuclear weapons. In exchange for ceased territories, the Roman Empire had to sign the international nuclear non-proliferation treaty as part of the clause of the treaty, though Empress Malty disapproved of it. At least she got the rest of the world to agree that Prince Edward would be a prisoner to the empire until action was taken on him. Feeling defeated, Malty sighs and caves in which she rarely does.

"Fine, I suppose I'll allow it".

"Excellent your Graciousness! I promise ten billion percent that this won't let you down" Senku replies. On the ground, Malty noticed something she hadn't noticed before. It was some sort of rifle that General Tanya was holding on the side. Malty was curious of the type of rifle she has never seen.

"General, what is that rifle you are holding, is that our model?" Malty asks.

"This?" Tanya says holding out the rifle, "we acquired one of these from the battlefield of the last war, from spies and research we have gained the knowledge that this is called a bolt-action rifle. These rifles are said to be more powerful than our own muzzle-loading rifles and can fire multiple rounds before having to reload". Their rifles were becoming old fashioned, Their rifles can only fire once before reloading, these enemy rifles can shoot up to five rounds before having to reload.

"Bok-choy boy" Malty says after reviewing the weapon. "See that you research this rifle and improve upon our enemies' design. And see if you can make armor that is fashionable to the eye and effective on the battlefield".

"Yes your Graciousness" Senku replies, thinking to himself that she should have done that years ago. He has wanted to modernize the military for quite sometime. After the Third International Catastrophe, their land and sea forces were tops in technological advancement. This meant that everyone had riflemen, but the Roman empire had landships, bombers, fighter planes, dreadnoughts, machine guns, and of course, the nuclear option which led to victory in the war. But from that time and now, there hasn't been much military technological progress for the empress proclaimed that there is nothing that can compare to the Roman Imperial Army at the time, but now the there nations had modern infantry, jets, modern armored tanks, battleships, and better nuclear capabilities than Rome, so upgrading the military is a must to compare to the more modern armies of their enemies.

"I want the world to see what a great war infantry battalion should look like, and I want the world to cower in our military supremacy. Anyone who tries to even get in my way shall be ruthlessly obliterated by my forces. The world will know of the might of the Roman Empire, and the heathens will bow down the gracious Three Heroes. I want this new battalion to be formed in five... no, three weeks!" Malty exclaims.

"Yes your Graciousness, I will see what I can do" Senku replies. Malty then commands for her entourage to leave for Vienna, while Kaname said she'd be there in a few seconds because she wanted to talk with Senku for a few minutes.

"Mr. Ishigami" Kaname said, "Are you going to have this "Great War" infantry done in the allotted time the empress granted?". She is pretty much worried as she knows what happens to people who failed to do their duty in time. A hard axing off the head is something she rather not see.

"I wouldn't have agreed to do it if I was ten billion percent confident" Seku replies with that same confidence he was talking about. "All I have to do is find a way to make every part systematically replacable".

"Are you sure that it is possible just for yourself t work on?".

"Of course it is. Take a look around the world. The industry of war has made it possible for each soldier to carry the same rifle made in the same factory with identical parts that makes it so that if one part breaks, it can be mended, and it provides great use in civilian industry. One man once told me that _Nothing is particularly hard if you divide it into small jobs_. And I already worked on the GDR. It will take more than time to keep me from impressing the empress". On that note, Kaname leaves Senku to return to his lab, while she rejoins Malty on her private train to Vienna.

_-End of Chapter Five-_


	8. Chapter 6: Other Leaders of The World

Meanwhile, on the other side of the European Continent, on the Isle of Great Britain, the International Senate of Brighton was about to convene for its monthly conference. At the reception, the leaders of the major powers conversed with one another. One of them was the Queen of England and head of the International Senate, Queen Charity Bazaar. A young girl with blonde hair, usually tied back into a ponytail on business occasions. Usually she wears Royal business attire in meetings like this, and only during ceremonies does she wear either her royal dress or military uniform. Talking to the Queen is another leader and one of the third major world player, President Ned Flanders of the United States. This would be his second term as president of the United States after the presidency of Stan Smith who currently works as the foreign advisor to Flanders. Like many others he dons a business suit. Whilst at reception, it is an opportunity for leaders to discuss world events and discuss trade agreements.

"Your majesty" President Flanders says to the young queen. "You know as much as I do that coal is important to running a tight ding-dong-diddly navy?".

"Of course Mr. President" Queen Charity responds. "You are talking to a leader with the greatest navy in the world".

"And you know I have the second largest navy in the world".

"That is correct, you do have the most aircraft carriers".

"Boston and Richmond already have produced enough coal for the time being, but we need plenty more to build up our naval strength. So, I was wondering if you can do me a favor and help provide 3 million pounds of coal a year for 30 years?" A mighty fine deal for both the Americans and the English. Queen Charity gives it a thought, thinking what the Americans have that England wants.

"Your cotton plantations, I'm curious if there are still in operation?" Charity asks.

"Why, it is still our number one export. But not picked by slaves of course, that was abolished along time ago" Ned responds.

"Excellent" Charity responds. "Then in exchange for 3 million pounds of coal every year, you will lend us 2 million pounds of cotton for our textile factories as well as one hundred thousand dollars for our own naval maintenance, deal?"

"Agreed" Ned said, happy for a good deal with their greatest trading partner. "I am so glad you took an interest in our following trade".

"Well I'm glad that you were interested in a trade agreement with England" Charity responds, and they both have a good chuckle. Just then, a blonde man in a light blue suit walks up to the two leaders. He was the fourth major player of the world stage President Tamaki Suoh of the French. He shakes the hand of President Ned Flanders and bows to Queen Charity Bazaar.

"President Flanders, your majesty" Tamaki says. "I hope you all are doing well".

"Oh we are" Ned responds, "We just closed a deal with each other that helps both our empires".

"It helps his navy, and helps my textile factories grow. It is beneficial for all of us" Charity adds on.

"That sounds good" Tamaki says. "Our nation's scientists finally figured out stealth technology, and it is being used for our bombers". Charity and Ned applaud for his nation's achievement.

"Congratulations, welcome to the club" Charity remarks. The club she refers to is the world nations that have the largest and strongest air forces.

"Well, ya know. I have to get my nation ready for... the inevitable" Tamaki says, with the last remark in a grave tone. He, like every other leader, remains uncertain of Empress Malty's plans of world conquest with news coming from that part of the world about Malty's hatred of the free world. A silence hangs over the leaders until foot steps in the international senate halls.

"Speaking of Melromarcs" Ned says with the other two leaders turning to see a young girl with purple hair wearing a fancy frilly dress. She is Queen Melty Q Melromarc of the Greeks. Yes, she is Malty's younger sister but their mother, Queen Mirellia filled a divorce with her church the Four Heroes Church around the 1940s, that was also the time Mirellia and Melty left the Roman royalty for Mirellia's homeland of Greece as she has Greek royal blood. This of course led to sour relations between the Roman and Greek empires causing many embargoes, sanctions, blockades, and multiple incidents that almost led to war in the Mediterranean. As Queen Melty makes her way down the hall, President Flanders and President Suoh bow in respect of royalty, while Queen Charity, who by the way is related to Melty by European royal blood which every monarch in Europe has, goes up to her and both embrace each other.

"How's it going cousin Mel?" Charity asks.

"I'm doing well" Melty responds in a chipper manner. "I am happy to say that one of our great artists completed his great work". The Greeks did send some time getting great artists to come into their artist guild hall in Acharnae.

"Sounds wonderful" Tamaki replied, "What is the painting called?"

"The Peacemakers" Melty replied, "Mr. George P. A. Healy personally told me he created this piece after he read a book on a fictional take on America's civil war, I must say that this author might have been a great historian, he must have taken a liking to former president Springfield of the 1860s President Flanders".

"Well, President Springfield was honest about his work" Ned responds, but he wanted to ask the most controversial question for Melty. "So... How is your sister doing, oppressing the people as usual?".

"Unfortunately" Melty responds grimly. She knows her sister is a terrible leader and very aggressive. But it's not like she can do anything about it, she is too aggressive to deal with, and there is the fact that she still has a hostage with her.

"No signs of her letting go of Prince Edward huh?" Tamaki asked.

"not a single sign" Melty replied. "She still trying to hold him for trying to democratize the Romans".

"That's something I didn't want to hear today" a new voice says. Everyone turns to the hall again to see a tall blonde man with short hair wearing German military uniform adorned with medals. He is Crown Prince Alphonse Elric of Germany. He is taking the place of his father, Kaiser Von Hoeinheim at the International Senate due to his failing health. He is technically the crown regent for Germany, his brother would be the one but... as mentioned before.

"Hey cousin Al" Charity says, "How's your Hoeinheim doing?".

"Father has seen better days. He's developed BPH I'm afraid" Alphonse says grimly.

"Oh, Al" Melty exclaims, "I'm terribly sorry for my sister's actions against your brother".

"It's not like you could do anything about your sister Melty' Al responds sadly. "But I do wish I could see my brother again". A silence falls upon the leaders, but during this time, Charity's husband, King consort Loud Kiddington, The Duke of Edinburgh, and the President of the International Senate, goes up to his wife and talks with her briefly.

"Everyone" Charity says, "It is time for the International Senate to convene, we shall take our places next to our delegates and discuss important issues of the day". And so the leaders of the world begin to make their way to the assembly hall along with several other delegates of the empires of the world. Most of the delegates are chosen foreign advisers to the leaders and others are appointed delegate or holders of government offices. At 4:00 PM, The International Senate finally convenes. After the roll-call of nations and city-states in attendance, Loud stands up.

"Delegates, leaders of the world. As president of the International Senate, I welcome you to the 123rd meeting of the general senate" Loud exclaims. The delegates and leaders applaud. "Also, I would like to mention that today is actually the day that the Post-Second International Catastrophe institution, the World Assembly of Vienna, was abolished in the Conference of Paris to make way for our modern international establishment". Another round of applause was in order. It is truly the height of progress for all nations of the world to come together in peace and resolve their differences, minus the Romans, which in the roll-call, were not present.

"We will now go over our priorities of this meeting today" Loud exclaims. "First, we have gotten the word back from our envoys in the Convention of Lisbon. It has underlined the details of child protection against poverty, orphaning, and the prevention of child trafficking, our security council will be voting on these terms later in the month. And now, we will go to the two resolutions at vote. The International Space Station project and the World Religion Resolution. We will hear from the leaders of which these resolutions originated. Queen Charity Bazaar of the English, you have the floor on the ISS project". Queen Charity makes her way to the podium to discuss the project.

"World leaders. I urge that we build a to our dedication to technological advancement, exploration of the unknown frontier that is space, and our need to research to build a better future of tomorrow. A future of peace and prosperity among all nations. This is indeed one of the greatest projects to take on. I recall the days of the Moscow International Exposition of the 1920s and the New York World Games of 1954 and think of the great achievements of the musicians, inventors, and athletes and think of how we have worked together on numerous occasions in war and peace. This Space Station will be at the forefront of future space colonization and technology research of which the world has never seen and will never see again. This will secure the fate of humanity and the future of our peoples for all time". Queen Charity finishes her speech and the delegates applaud her. Loud silences the room.

"We will now hear brief debacle for anyone who opposes the ISS project" Loud exclaims, "If anyone would like to file complaints, please speak and let the assembly hear your voice". The room falls silent and a hand... no hoof is raised up high.

"The floor recognizes Chairwoman Twilight Sparkle of the Pony's Republic of India" Loud states, letting the purple horse speak. Of course, the other leaders groan as they know they only oppose this because they are not technologically advanced and only focused on their state religion of Friendship. Heck! They are still technically in their early industrial period.

"There is no reason for us to have this, space mechanism up and about in the heavens, because-" and before Twilight could finish, she is interrupted by another delegate, a blue cat.

"If you are trying to convince us that Friendship is better than science, then I don't want to hear about it. You keep talking how friendship is the key to science. JUST RESEARCH EDUCATION FOR TOM'S SAKE!!" the delegate said.

"Russian Delegate Gumball Watterson" Loud states "please calm down. I'm sure their reasoning is valid". Gumball obliges.

"We will now take a voter this issue. When we call on you, you will either say yay, abstain, or nay". Loud begins the voting process. Some of the delegates voiced their opinion and voted as they saw fit. The voting process finishes as Loud counts up the tally.

"Everyone is accounted for, the resolution passes 39 to 11. Resolution No. 532 on the International Space Station Project is now in effect". With the resolution passed, they can get on to the next resolution.

"Resolution for Groeningism being the World Religion is now on the floor. President Ned Flanders of the United States, you have the floor on this resolution" Loud exclaims.

Ned makes his way to the podium and begins to make his case for Groeningism. He goes on to talk about the one true god of this world whose name is Matt Groening. The delegates debacle on this topic. In the vote, the outcome is 10 yeas, 32 nays, and 8 abstentions. Resolution No. 533 on the World Religion of Groeningism does not pass on account of the world view of freedom of religion. After the resolutions passed, the Senate was dismissed for the month, with the Security Council agreeing to meet later in the week. Durning closing remarks, a messenger enters the Senate hall, and walks up to a kid with glasses, Emperor Conan Edogawa of Japan, who is usually soft spoken. He raises his hand.

"The floor recognizes Emperor Conan Edogawa of Japan" Loud states.

"Your honor" Conan says, "I have received a letter from the Roman Empress and she actually has opinions on the current matter".

"Well, it's not like she would change anything at this point, but go on" Loud says, "What did she say?"

"Both nays on the issues of the ISS and Groeningism" Conan states, bring the total to 39 - 21 and 10 - 42 - 8. "And she just passed legislation to enslave impoverished and orphaned children".

"So business as usual in the oppressive state of Rome I suppose" Loud remarks.

"I'm afraid so" Conan replies.

"What about brother?" Alphonse asks, "is he ever going to be free?".

"Not unless he is stripped of his lineage as per Malty's demands, even though Prince Edward didn't even commit a crime. She is still refusing" Conan says sadly, reading off the letter he was given.

"Damn her" Loud butts in. "We cannot get a break from her cruelness". Loud sighs. "I guess there is no dealing with that awful woman. Anyway, the Senate is dismissed for the month. The Security Council will convene later in the week".

-End of Chapter Six-


	9. Chapter 7: Queen Melty

Queen Melty walks through the halls of the International Senate, with the meeting still ringing in her ears. From what the assembly completed, to what her sister said about said resolutions, child slavery, and Prince Edward. She had a bad feeling about her sister, but more than usual because of how easily this could lead to another war between the two nations, so she prefer to not openly speak out against Rome whenever they are participating in an public international event. As she walks, she is stopped in her tracks at the sight of Prince Alphonse.

"Alphonse" Melty said as Alphonse catches up to her. "You're still here huh?".

"I just wanted to hand you this" Al says giving a letter to Melty. "It's a letter to my brother. Since Malty is holding him hostage, and seeing you two are sisters and all, I was wondering if you can find someway to convince her to give this to him". Melty puts the letter in her purse.

"I'll see what I can do about that" Melty says, she also looks at him sadly. "I'm not sure how many time I can apoligize for my sister's cruelty to your brother. If only there was something I could do about it".

"I know there isn't much you can do, your sister is just insane" Al replies in the same tone. "I miss my brother a lot, but we really can't pass your sister's thick skull can we?".

"Yeah" Melty replies.

"You know, if it makes you feel better" Al proposes, "Along with the letter, I was wondering if I can catch a ride with on your way home on your private train?"

"What?" Melty asks.

"Your private train does go through my homeland yes?"

"Yeah I know, but if you are asking for a ride, how did you even get here to begin with?" Melty asks Al.

"Well, it's actually embarrassing" Al begins. The basic rundown is that Alphonse took the plane down to Heathrow Airport, but by the time it landed at the foreign dignitary's hanger, the engine just gave out, it would take a week or so to get it done, and now it's going to take longer because of a wing that broke as the engineers were trying to fix the engines. Melty of course obliges with Al's request, and Tsarista Rachel McKenzie of Russia also joins them since she did join Al on his plane trip to London. Hours later, the three of them boarded Melty's private train and beings it's journey through the English Channel and through France, making it's way through Germany. The three monarchs engage in a conversation in the private dining car on the way to Berlin.

"Thanks again for the travel home" Alphonse says to Melty.

"Like you said, it makes me feel a little better" Melty said in return.

"I still do not understand why you should defend your sister, besides the fact that they seem to impose embargoes and such on you for nothing more than family feud?" Rachel asks.

"Well, my mother and father got into a tiff, my mother the queen was more lenient on foreign and domestic policies that enrich the lives of all of our citizens under the Roman banner, while my father was a ruthless autocrat who hated peasants and demi-humans. His foreign policies were very ruthless to the rest of the world, if you remembered, he helped ignite the Second International Catastrophe. It also didn't help the fact that my mother was a follower of the Four Heroes Church and my Father was a follower of the Three Heroes Church, and for two monarchs of Rome to be on different sides of the political spectrum can cause a riff between the two".

"And that's when your mother filed a divorce right?" Rachel asks.

"Exactly" Melty replied. "My Mother then took me to her homeland in Greece, since she came from that lineage. In fact, I'm technically in line of succession for the Roman Imperial throne".

"You're saying that right now, you can challenge your sister for succession rights to Rome?" Al asks.

"I could" Melty said, "but I know for a fact that my sister would probably send her armies and missiles towards us. And besides, being a follower of the Four Heroes Church, my sister excommunicated me in front of their pope, so they wouldn't even recognize me as their leader anyway". While they continued to talk, a young butler with brown hair and a double hair-curl appeared in the train car along with a tray of teacups.

"Your evening tea ma'am" the butler say putting down the tray in front of the monarchs.

"Thank you Mr. Karpusi" Melty replies, and before he leaves, Melty grabs his attention. "Oh by the way, can you remind me to recruit more archaeologists to work for the government when we get back?".

"Of course ma'am" He replied as he leaves the train car, and leaves the monarchs to continue their conversation while drinking tea.

"So these archaeologists are for digging out to find the lost lineage of Egypt correct" Al asks.

"Yes" Melty replies, "I'm sure we still have plans for senate backed rebellion in the Egyptian territories of Rome". This was a rather hot topic among the leaders of the world stage. Whether this was an attempt to destabilize Roman power, or just another nation to be used by the senate to place military units in their borders was not really important. What mattered was that this Egyptian revolt was the first step to a worldwide coalition against Rome.

"I had spies in those territories earlier this year" Al says, "and what they theorized was that somewhere near the old pyramids, lies a mass grave of government officials killed in the Roman invasion. We assume that is most likely where the royals were buried too".

"Well, it's not like you could dig it out, Malty would get suspicious. And besides, no other foreigner besides dignitaries are allowed in her borders, unless you want to get screwed over by her foreign policy on foreign trafficking" Rachel adds.

"Except you, you have an ambassador there don't you" Melty asks Rachel.

"Well yeah, I'm not sure what that has to do with anything?"

"How about a trade deal" Melty proposes, "We have our archaeologists go under your nation's embassy, and in exchange for that... uh...". Melty begins thinking what Russia could need at the moment. Just then, the butler came in with a telegram.

"Telegram for her majesty, Tsarista Rachel McKenzie".

"Thank you" Rachel replies receiving the telegram from him. She opens it up, and reading it, she starts shaking her head.

"What is it?" Al asks.

"Damned revolutionaries in the balkans" Rachel replies, "Some woman named Rose Quartz wants the government to become communist, and I don't know why".

"Must be a power struggle" Melty replies, which gives her an idea. "Say! How about we help solve your revolutionary crisis. I can have my elite guards take whom ever this Rose person is and crush this rebellion, what do you say?".

"You won't believe how grateful I am to hear that" Rachel replies, shaking hands with Melty for a new deal.

"It's what we do to show Rome who's boss" Melty replies, "oh by the way Al, I heard that your father and Queen Charity are trying to set you up with one of the English princesses".

"Yeah, her name is Princess Pepper Mills, you know the duchess of York" Al says, "I kinda do like her. Gets my mind off of things going on. Hope it doesn't end like my brother" he continues, ending that last part less enthusiastically. The train after a long ride begins to arrive in the into inner German territory. Melty's butler enters the train car once more, carrying a portable radio.

"Your majesty" Hurcules Karpusi says, "It is time for the evening international news report".

"Excellent" Melty replies, "can you set up the radio on the table please?".

"Yes ma'am" he replied putting the radio down and adjusting the dial to the proper channel. This international news broadcast was transmitted from America, on which the rest of the world's broadcasting towers receives through the great firewall. The channel is set and the broadcast begins.

_-RSMO 10.0-_

_KENT: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, Kent Brockman here reporting live from Springfield here with the international weekly update. First off, I would like to congratulate great musician Maestro Ludwig Van Beethoven for a wonderful debut of his Fifth Symphony at the Berlin Opera House last week. Music critics adored Beethoven's style and use of It was also reported that the German Crown Prince Alphonse Elric honored Beethoven by giving him the coveted Merit Cross, one of the highest honors a civilian could ever achieve._

_On a more serious note, the Roman Empress Malty Melromarc declares a new law that would enslave destitute children from Roman slums and force them into indentured servitude. Meanwhile in the seaside city of Salernum, where after the slum fires that destroyed many homes, she declares the construction of a summer home for herself on those same slum areas, thousands of Roman destitute are now homeless and on the streets, except for the aforementioned children, where they will become slaves to Rome, like many others conquered under the Roman banner._

_Speaking of Rome, The Empire of Russia sent its first ambassador in 40 years since the last ambassador got pulled out due to diplomatic tension. Chadinov Evengi Dicksonski, the former ambassador to Japan is now ambassador to Rome. And in a letter to the tsarista Rachel, he plans to use his skills as a diplomat to turn Roman policies around._

_And speaking of Russia. A revolutionary attempt in the Russian city of Yaroslavl, and right now it is successful with revolutionist Rose Quartz and her group the Crystal Bolsheviks taking control of the city. In an interview with RSMO, Rose started that pure nature is the incentive in creating a new communist regime in Russia. The Tsarista has no comment since she is out of the country on buisness._

_In other news, the International Senate is pleased to announce the launch of the International Space Station project. In a vote of 39 to 21, the International Senate approves all governments to subsidize factories to create parts, research, and tool to help create the International Space Station, which will help further our transmissions of important information around the world. This will also help in research and the future colonization of the final frontier._

_In more recent news, a trade agreement with England and the United States has been declare, with two billion tones of southern cotton being exported for three million pounds of Welsh coal. A rather hefty price of 100,000 to England was also agreed upon by the two nations._

_The Japanese Theatre Company is going on tour in Europe, performing Great Writer Voltaire's Candide L'Optimisme. If it's one thing we learned from this is that **Fools have a habit of believing that everything written by a famous is admirable. For my part I read only to please myself and what suits my taste.**_

_That is it for tonight's broadcast. We will be updating you on current international affairs when they come. From RSMO 10.0, I am Kent Brockman"._

_-RSMO 10.0-_

Melty dials down the radio and the three monarchs begin conversing again.

"Your sister seems to be enjoying her tyranny" Rachel remarks. Melty just pinched her head in annoyance for her eldest sister.

"Your sister is an ass" Al replies. Melty shrugs that off.

"Enough about my sister" Melty says. "Why din't I congratulate you Al for your great musician's wonderful debut and contributions to the arts".

"Thanks" Al says, "Maestro Beethoven is fun to have around the court. His Fifth Symphony is one of the bests, but I also like his earlier works". The train reaches the Berlin train terminal, the Frankfurter Bahnhof, as there train halts to a complete stop. Melty's butler came in again.

"You majesties" He said, "we have arrived in Berlin, I'll grab your luggage Prince Elric and Tsarista McKenzie".

"Thank you Mr. Karpusi" Melty replies as he leaves to find their luggage. Alphonse and Rachel get up from their seats and stretch. "Well, I hope to see you all Friday for our monthly security council meeting. Al, tell your father I said hello, tell him that I hope he's doing well, and that I am trying to get Edward out as soon as I can".

"I'll tell father that, thank you" Al responded.

"Rachel" Melty says looking at her. "I'll have my elite guard to Yaroslavl crush that communist rebellion as soon as possible".

"It's embarrassing" Rachel says, "but thank you". The butler has grabbed their luggage and the two monarchs leave the train after saying goodbye to Melty. And Melty is left on the train. The train begins to leave the station and headed back to the royal Greek capitol Athens. But not before making one quick accidental detour into the Austrian territories.

-End of Chapter Seven-


	10. Chapter 8: An Incident in Vienna

Queen Melty is in a pickle at the moment. Her private train should have gone along the borders of Russia arriving back to the Balkan states of Greece, but some confusion with the signalmen and engineer, her train ended up in Vienna, in the Roman Empire. As if that wasn't bad enough, her train has stopped for maintenance.

"Mr. Karpsui" Melty calls out, "We are in the Austrian territories".

"Yes, I see that" her butler says.

"We are not suppose to be here, we should be somewhere in Russia, they are the only ones who allow us through with our open borders agreement".

"There was a problem in communication between the engineer and the signal men, and it's also the fact that our train is having technical problems. We are having it fixed as we speak".

"How long will it take to have this train up and running?" Melty asks, not wanting to stay in the Roman Empire longer than she has to.

"It'll take a few hours your majesty" Her butler says. The engineer asks to speak with the butler, and as they converse Melty just thinks to herself. Who is Malty to have in control if she does suddenly parish. With no heir apparent, she is technically next in line, she would unite the empire of Rome and Greece. But with the Three Heroes Church being prominent in Rome, ruling will be difficult with many of the aristocrats who would oppose change from Greek policies wanting her out of power. If Rome is without an heir, it is surly open to invasion and socialist uprisings. True she wants to help Egypt rise against Rome, but she only wants to seek territories independence not topple the Roman Empire. She sees Rome having potential for democratic rule. As she was thinking, her butler abruptly comes in.

"Excuse me your majesty" he says. "I'm sorry to intrude, but the engineer has told me that everyone must be off the train, including you ma'am". Melty worries more than ever. Not only is she stuck her for another couple of hours, but now she has to go into the wide open, the last thing she needed right now.

"Out in Vienna? Out in the public? Where some nationalist anti-democratic punk might come out upon me and assassinate me?" She says worryingly.

"If you wear a cloak, we should be alright" her butler responds.

"That's going to make me more suspicious" Melty replies. She controls herself. After all, they'll just be sitting at the train station. It's not like they are going into town anyway. She'll be-

GROWL*

"Your majesty. I think we should head into town for dinner" her butler says to an embarrassed Melty. Now she HAS to go into town. Taking the advice of her butler, Melty wears the cloak and walks into town incognito. Fortunately, the people here are rather too stupid or too into their worship of the Three Heroes to even pay attention to her. She enters one of the restaurants in Vienna, the Vienna Steakhouse to be precise, hoping not to be recognized by anyone. She sits down and asks for a meal of small roast beef and salad with a glass of water. She looks around the large restaurant, hoping not to see any familiar faces.

'Ok, good' Melty thinks to herself. 'No one bad that I know, especially my sister, is here. I guess if no one could tell that I am from Greece, I think I should be-'

BURP*

Melty hears the very rapturous belching from the other side of the restaurant. And there she sees her worst fears. The one person she didn't need to see today. It was Empress Malty, eating a large sirloin steak and behaving wildly, while Kaname just sits there and watch.

"Your Graciousness" Kaname says. "Maybe you should, I don't know? Be a bit more... calm".

"Are you kidding!?" Malty replies rudely, "I am the empress! I can do whatever I want and no one will tell me otherwise. Or else I'd-"

"lock them up in the dungeon, yeah yeah we get it" Kaname says cutting her off. Which in fact she was correct.

"Damn STRAIGHT!" Malty says continuing to chomp down on her dinner. Melty views her from her table far away from where she is seating. Right now, she is on thin ice. She can't let her sister see her. She has to leave as soon as possible.

"Excuse me ma'am" the waiter says to Melty. "Your food". The waiter presents Melty with her meal.

"Thank you, but I was wondering if you could package it up for me to go?" Melty asks, the waiter looks at her with questioning face.

"What's the rush?" he asks.

"I-I'm just in a hurry to get home is all" Melty replies hastily. The waiter decides not to inquire further and just agrees to pack her meal. Meanwhile, back at Malty's table.

"Your Graciousness. I want to speak with you about tomorrow's schedule" Kaname says.

"Fine. Go on" Malty says in an annoyed tone, as if she doesn't want to hear what her royal advisor says. Kaname continues on.

"Well, tomorrow you have a scheduled meeting with Chairwoman Sparkle of India, but first you have scheduled a visit to Salernum to visit your... summer palace in construction?"

"Ah yes, I want to see my elegant palace that I intend to use during the summers here".

'Yeah, the one you are building over a slum? That one?" Kaname asks, trying to make the empress feel bad, forgetting that is what she does best.

"Of course idiot" Malty says to her. "Oh, that reminds me. The noble of Salerum, uh... Lord Vegeta told me that one of the peasants have not paid their rent, I want to visit them in their new home and evict them and enslave their children" She continues on with a sadistic smile.

"If they have children" Kaname responds to her sadistic empress, then sighs in disbelief. Back at Melty's table, she waited patiently and nervously for her meal. The waiter comes back with the meal, all packaged up, and the bill. Melty writes up her check and gives it to the waiter. Now normally, the waiters wouldn't really look at the amount of the check, nor would they look at the bank of where the check came from, but this waiter...

"Oh my Three Heroes!" the waiter shouted, causing Melty to silently freak out. "A huge spender we have here!". Of course, this got the attention of Empress Malty. Who looked at the mysterious person in envy.

"Wait a minute" She says scornfully. "No one in this emprie should be big spender unless they are of my aristocratic friends".

"That's probably one of your friends then your Graciousness" Kaname responds trying to calm her down. "She probably just wants to cover her identity". Malty bangs the table in disagreement.

"Impossible!" Malty shouts, "No one should have to hide in the presence of this glorious empress" Malty brags. Something is not right about that woman in the clock, and what appears to be a frilly purple dress... and she seems to have light purple hair... Upon further inspection, Malty realizes who this mysterious woman is. She gets up and confronts her with Kaname trailing behind.

"Hey you!" Malty shouts at this stranger. No response. "HEY! i'm talking to you!". No response again.

"Your Graciousness, it is not wise to disturb her when she is about to leave" Kaname says trying to deescalate this whole situation. But before she can get her attention again, Malty removes the cloak to revile Melty all surprised.

"Ugh!" Malty exclaims in disgust, "What are YOU doing here Melty?"

"W-well I-I uh..." was all that Melty was able to stutter out.

"You know as well as do that you and your kind are not welcomed here".

"And you know well as I do that I don't even want to be here" Melty responds getting her act back together. "It just so happened that my train traveled by because of a communication error, and my train broke down, and it's dinner time any-"

"LIES!" Malty shouts, "You were trying to implement dissent in this part of my empire to take control and advantage of me".

"I have no intention of-"

"It doesn't matter" Malty says, "I guess the proper thing to do is do the same. After all, that is what I did with those Russians".

"Wait, you were the ones that gave this Rose person the materials to begin a communist revolution in Russia?" Melty asked, shocked and horrified that her sister would sink to such a horrific low.

"Of course!" Malty says proudly.

"But I thought you hated communists?"

"Oh, they are scumbags, but that will make invading the damn place a lot easier" Malty says, revealing her plans of Roman imperial expansion. "I plan to overthrow both Russia and India to push our imperial might, by playing cool and gracious to them and then begin butting heads. IT is the absolute best plans I've ever came up with, then I will crush you and your pathetic demi-human infested country".

"These demi-humans are under the International Senate's protection. You can't just eradicate them"

"Ugh, the International Senate" Malty says expressing disgust for such an organization. "What do they know. Democracy this and Democracy that. What happened to old-fashioned monarchism"

"You know very well that father destroyed that image of absolute-rule back in the Second International Catastrophe" Melty replied.

"You think of papa as like he was a villain in one of those disgusting German dramas".

"That's because a character in German writer Bertrand de Bar-sur-Aube's drama "Girart de Vienne" WAS based off of father". That pulled a trigger in Malty and she pulls on Melty's collar.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF PAPA LIKE THAT!" Malty shouted in fierce anger. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!".

"But how can I take back what is true?" Melty questioned. Malty angrily drops Melty and takes out her sabre.

"YOU and ME, sword duel. NOW!!!" Malty shouts, hoping to take down her sister for good.

"Your Graciousness!" Kaname says putting her foot down. "Really! Please think about this. You know the international community won't take to kindly to this, even though she is your sister". Malty didn't want her loyal adviser to butt in. But she did have a point. Heaven knows what could happen if they did find out she killed Melty. She sighs disappointingly and puts back her sabre.

"I shall slap you on the wrists again for interfering with my duel". Kaname nods in agreement, for there is nothing else she can do.

"I'm leaving" Malty exclaims, and then turns to Melty. "But don't even think about stepping foot in Rome ever again!"

"I wasn't planning to" Melty replies. Malty then starts to leave, leaving Melty to sit taken back. Kaname walks up to Melty, walking out of view from Malty.

"Your majesty" Kaname says softly to Melty, "I'm truly sorry for her Graciousness's behavior".

"I kind of expected that from my sister to be honest" Melty replies. "She is hard to handle".

"It makes me feel awful to see your sister just outright try to hurt you".

"I really can't do anything about it, she insists that I am of lesser leadership because of our willingness to help out Demi-humans". While trying to continue the conversation, Melty's butler gets in touch with her, saying that the train is up and running again and ready to leave the Roman Empire. To which, Melty stands up and reaches for the letter.

"Listen, I have to leave now" Melty says, finding the letter and handing it over to Kaname. "You wouldn't mind if you could try and give this letter to Prince Edward Elric. This is from his younger brother Prince Alphonse". Kaname receives the letter from Mety.

"I'll see what can do" Kaname responds. "I have to leave too".

A few hours after the incident and Melty returns back to Greece unharmed, safe and sound. Still contemplating her little fight with her elder sister. If only she could talk to her sister when she is in a more calm and open-minded mood, an agreement can be made to save the family lineage. But Malty just won't see that monarchy can't survive without the support of the people. She sits in her private office silently thinking over until...

"HEY! Melty" shouts a man's voice. Melty breaks her train of thought with the entrance of a young man with spiky black hair. "Do you have a second".

"Sir Naofumi" Melty responds. "Really, why can't you treat me with the same amount of respect as everyone else does?"

"Your sister almost had me beheaded. I'm not going to trust you as much as that bitch sister of yours".

"You know I'm not like my sister, so why do it?".

"Look, I came here to give this for you to sign" Naofumi says annoyed giving the paper to Melty.

"Ah! The passage papers for the eilite guard to take action to help the Russian communist uprising". She immediately signs it and hands it back over to Naofumi.

"Tell General Patton to get his men ready" she says. As Naofumi was about to leave, Melty wanted to ask him a question.

"Sir Naofumi" Melty says. "I don't understand why you'd rather be a diplomat rather than a general. Your qualifications from the Roman Military Academy would make you a fine lad in the military". Naofumi doesn't like talking about his past in Rome, but he was considered a dashing young officer in Rome before being exiled by Malty. Even then, the Roman Military didn't take his defensive tactics to seriously.

"It seemed that Romans have no need for defense, and I can tell your military is the same".

"I am nothing like my sister. I run the military to protect people. I just want to save lives when Rome does attack".

"Save lives?" Naofumi scoffed at that sentence. "Wars are not meant to save lives. Wars are of means for those in power, like yourself, to maintain their superiority over others".

"But Sir Naofumi, people will die of war, I know that. But it's just that war is terrible".

"Oh" Naofumi replies, "but It is well that war is so terrible, or we should grow too fond of it".

-End of Chapter Eight-


	11. Chapter 9: Salernum

The next day arrives and Empress Malty was in a delightful mood. She came to the Roman beach town of Salernum to inspect the construction of her new summer palace. The town towards the outskirts was either one of two things, vineyards that stretched the countryside and wineries that produced Rome's best wines for export across the empire. The others were slums. poor peasants that were, in the eyes of Empress Malty, disgusting and wretched vermin that breaded more disgusting and foul children. Those who were not faithful to the Three Heroes faith. Malty sees them as nothing more than criminals and thieves, taking away from the beauty of the beautiful beach town. Going inwards, the lively market square was full of luxurious goods extracted from territories in the empire. Since the market is controlled by the empire, only the rich aristocrats could afford to purchase these goods. While the aristocracy were living the high life, the poor lived on whatever scraps the rich threw away. Empress Malty is disgusted by the filth of the poor. But that didn't matter to a disgusted Malty for long, for she was about to enter the construction grounds for her summer palace.

The summer palace is NOT going to be built by slaves, Empress Malty prefers that her summer paradise to not be touched by the filthy hands of slaves. Instead, artisans and craftsmen from across the empire are hired to build one of the greatest gifts to the Empress. From woodworkers, to stonecutters, these people are tasked into creating extravagant decor and create even the smallest detail in the palace. A large statue of Malty is being carefully sculpted in the summer palace courtyard. Under the statue is the Lord of the Salernum area, Lord Vegeta. A large man with black spiky hair, wearing a lavish suit and cloak. He too is inspecting the summer palace construction, and he noticed the imperial limousine move in. Surprised, Lord Vegeta walks up to the empress and her loyal advisor, honored and blessed to be in her presence.

"Oh gracious empress!" Lord Vegeta said, "It is a blessing to have you in our presence. I am most truly honored Your Graciousness". He then bows in high respect.

"Oh! Do go off, dear Lord Vegeta" Malty replies.

"I take it that you are here to inspect your summer palace your Graciousness?" Lord Vegeta asks.

"Of course, such a smart mind dear lord" Malty remarks. "I want to see the layout of my summer home and see if it fits my elegant lifestyle".

"Oh my Graciousness, I am one hundred percent confident that you would be most satisfied with the layout and amenities of this extraordinary summer getaway".

"Well we shouldn't be here for long anyway" Kaname says to Vegeta, making Malty scowl at her. "She has an important meeting with the Chairwoman of the Indian government and it could help both nations in times of war". Lord Vegetta just shrugs it off.

"Oh! I'm sure that her Graciousness would have plenty of time to get to that meeting. As I am well aware of the need for strong allies. However, it should not be a problem for our gracious empress to tour her summer palace, and besides, I'm sure that the Chairwoman won't mind if her Graciousness is late. She needs strong allies like us". Malty sticks her tongue at Kaname, making a mental note to slap her wrists for interference again. Kaname just sighs

"Well, let us get going" Malty says growing impatient. Of course Lord Vegetta gets on with the tour, but not before shouting the presence of the Gracious empress causing the workers to work harder. The Palace grounds was to be larger than the town's amphitheater and the town market combined, taking up the place of the former slum homes. The palace walls were to be built from the finest marble and stone from the mines of the Italian regions. The interiors were to be adorned from the finest gold mined from the territories of Brazil. Gemstones would be mined from the Australian territories. And The rugs and curtains made from the finest silk from the Chinese territories. Thousands of numerous paintings are to be hung on the palace walls inside to display great decadence.

Outside in the courtyard, besides the larger than life statue of Empress Malty, bushes, hedges and a water fountain adorned with gold trimming were being planted and placed for decor. On the other side would be a small private theater house where new Roman films and musical compositions can be premiered privately for the empress. And over there would be a sauna, a large swimming pool with an entrance to her own private beach, and of course, a war room in case the Romans were to declare war. The tour ended with a tour of the wine cellar, where various vintage wines were stored for the Empress to enjoy. Lord Vegetta offers a drink to the empress, and a a plate of Roman Antipasti parings and a vintage Salernum made wine from the 1930s.

"Lord Vegetta, I do say. You certainly know how to treat your gracious empress" Malty compliments.

"Oh, it is nothing but the best for you, your graciousness" Vegeta responds. "I would have it no other way for you".

"It really shows" She responds. "I know you would spare no expense for me".

"I pay top dollar to get things done" He says back, now he gets into a more serious topic. "There is something I do want to bring to your attention. It's about the peasants".

"Go on" Malty says annoyed, "do tell".

Lord Vegeta tells Malty of a current situation about one of the peasant families in town, and they proceed to go to the slums to do something about it along with a couple of guards. Apparently, one of the families has not paid their monthly tax dues for two months. A serious felony that would take a family to prison. Wasting no time, Malty and Lord Vegetta hurried to catch the felons. The entered the crowded slums, covering their noses as not to inhale the wretched fumes of the poor.

"Ugh" Malty said disgusted. "Such foul creatures. Look at them frolicking in their own filth".

"It is truly a shame and disappointment of this fine city your Graciousness" Lord Vegeta remarks. "It can't be helped though. They are lazy bums who rather live in poverty than work for a living".

"The faster we arrest these vermin, the faster we can get out of here" Malty says while walking quickly with Lord Vegeta.

"Well their shack should be close by" Lord Vegeta says, and he's right. They arrived at the presumed home of these tax evaders. Without knocking, Lord Vegetta rudely barges into the shack. Inside, a man with blue hair and a woman with green hair, all dressed in peasant clothing, are shocked to see the lord of Salernum barge into their home.

"Your lordship" the man said, "what are you doing?"

"Good Afternoon. I want to know why you haven't paid your taxes for the past two months".

"I'm sorry, but I cannot pay these heavy taxes and care for my family at the same time. I was recently discharged from the army for disagreeing with the higher-ups and I haven't been able to find a job since". Malty grows tired of hearing the same thing over again with these peasants, the excuse of that they are unemployed and poor.

"Ugh. I'm sick and tired of these excuse for not paying your royal dues". Malty exclaimed, and upon hearing her voice, the two peasants trembled. "You are just too lazy and greedy to pay for my royal coffers". Malty reveals herself to the peasants, and the two of them began to kneel down, tremblingly their presence.

"Y-your Graciousness!" The woman said in fear. "I-I didn't know y-you were in our fair town t-t-today".

"Shut up you filthy peasants!" Malty shouts. "I have been told by by Lord Vegetta that you have not paid your taxes. You know that is a costly felony for peasants".

"Your Graciousness" the man said, "I told his lordship that we cannot pay the taxes. We just don't have the means to pay and survive".

"Whatever do you mean?" Malty asks sarcastically.

"Your Graciousness" Lord Vegeta stated, "he claims that he was discharged from the army due to his radical thinking against the kingdom".

"Oh! I heard about that, his rank was captain wasn't he?" She asks.

"Yes, his name is Gunther Libroman. Discharged two months ago".

"Let me explain your Graciousness" Gunther said. "I just said to a friend that I think that Roman war policies are not good for-"

"You don't think war is good!?" Malty gasps. "Such thoughts are... outright... HIGH TREASON!".

"But your Graciousness, these wars are very costly, and my family can't survive without me-"

"That doesn't matter" Malty says, "what matters is that you are a lazy, greedy, treasonous bastard. That is why I decided to not only take away your property, but to put you under arrest until we decided to execute you". She than ordered the guards to seize the property, the belongings, and the two peasants, who try to resist.

"Your Graciousness" the woman says fearfully, "Please! We just need more time. You can't take our home".

"Watch me" Malty replies with a evil smirk. "I just did".

"But where will our children go?" Gunther asked. "Surely you can't throw our little girls in prison".

"Well, I don't see any children. I bet you said that to earn my pity". Malty turns to leave, but then she saw what proved her wrong. Two girls appeared at the front door. The eldest sister had blue-green hair and the younger girl with blue hair, and they were coming back from the woods collecting twigs for the fire. When they got back home, they saw what was going on and were shocked and curious about why the guards were holding their parents hostage.

"What's going on" the young blue-hared girl asked innocently shocked. Empress Malty walks up to the two sisters.

"Say, are you children the daughters of these peasants?" She asks.

"Yeah" The girl said proudly, "I'm Main, and my older sister is Tuuli". The girls just waved, which pissed Malty, for these girls do not know how to address their gracious empress. But in the eyes of the empress...

"That really doesn't matter".

"What do you mean" Main asks.

"Your father not only refused to pay his taxes, he is talking high treason against the empire. Therefore, your parents are under arrest for such high felonies" Malty says with a sadistic smile. The girls are now scared for their parents and their lives. "And seeing that you two are now orphaned and on the streets" Malty added, "You two will be taken to farms and workshops in Upper Austria, and then you will be branded and become slaves to this glorious empire". She then orders guards to take the children away from their parents and began to destroy their home. The children screamed for their parents, while they can only watch their children being enslaved. Malty just looked at them with an evil, sadistic smirk of satisfaction.

"You" Gunther said to Malty angrily, "you will never get away with this tyranny".

"Such harsh words for a former captain of the empire" Malty said sarcastically, "besides, I just did". The family is separated, the parents being sent to prison and the children taken into slavery. After raiding the home, Malty decides which to sell for extra treasury change and sent whatever else to be smelted for war material. As she is doing that, Kaname rushed to Empress Malty.

"Your Graciousness, there you are" Kaname said, catching her breath having to run to find Empress Malty. "Where have you been, we have to get going at once. Chairwoman Sparkle is here and is waiting impatiently!".

"Ugh, trying to ruin my fun again aren't you" Malty said pissed off again, ready to give her advisor a good slap on the wrist, again. But Lord Vegeta intervenes.

"I think it's best that you talk diplomacy to the Chairwoman, as I mentioned Rome should acquire allies in preparation for the next war".

"I guess you're right".

"Besides, we still need time to complete your summer palace. It will be completed as soon as July rolls around. Make my words your Graciousness, the world will envy Roman high society. We will be number one in culture in no time".

_-End of Chapter Nine-_


	12. Chapter 10: A Look Into The Future

Empress Malty rides through the Roman countryside on her limousine. She is still moderately upset about not being able to enjoy Salernum and terrorize the peasantry. But she wasn't allowed because of her meeting with the chairwoman. Of course this enraged her, and would punish her advisor severely.

"Come on your graciousness" Kaname said, "You know this is a very important meeting for a good deal between us and India. An alliance opportunity is a good opportunity for times of war you know".

"Ugh, waste of my time" Malty replies.

"Your Graciousness, if you didn't want to meet with the chairwoman, why didn;t you say no to her proposal. You said this was an important meeting yourself".

"Did she really have to do it now, of all days".

"She wanted this to get done before their next religious event of some sorts, I think it had to do with raising the sun or something".

"False gods you mean".

"Besides your Graciousness, you should have talked to her about this before making the agreement". But Malty wasn't listening to her anymore. She is distracted with something she sees outside of her window. A caravan of some sorts. Yes, a colorful caravan of performers, some dancers, others musicians, while a small tent with a fortune teller inside was giving the small crowd of people here their fortunes and futures. These travelers had the most colorful clothes anyone has ever seen, but most of them, if not all of them are prancing around barefoot, and next to the show caravans are these people's living caravans, with laundry hanging on the lines and a a cooking pot over an open fire. It was that moment that Malty recognized these people as...

"Gypsies!" Malty shouted, ordering the chauffeur to stop the car.

"Your Graciousness, you mean Roma people of Cyprus origin, the puppet state of Egypt you have indirect control of" Kaname said, but Malty just ignored her. In fact, she was out of the vehicle and before Kaname knew it, Malty was out on the caravan grounds. Normally, she would announce herself at the crowd that she has appeared. But once and a while she would not, as o not scare people off, which usually happens. But Kaname wanted the Empress to talk with the chairwoman. So She too got out of the vehicle and chased her down, eventually finding her watching the dances.

"Your Graciousness!" Kaname says worryingly, "We got to return to the palace, the Chairwoman is waiting for us".

"Hey! I can do what I like, I am the Empress after" She replies back. "Besides, she can wait, I won't be long at this sign of gypsy peasantry".

"Again, Roma" Kaname responds. And again, she doesn't listen. She is entranced by what she refers to as the gypsy beggars. Though, he is actually a he ringmasters of these roma people. He is a blonde teenager with medium-length, wavy and spiked dark-blond hair. He adorns a black ragged tunic, a red patchwork vest over it, baggy pants and bare feet.

"Come one, come all" The boy says, "And let Yuri Dreyar's traveling troupe entertain you and relieve you of all of your troubles!". The crowd of course got very excited with the entertainment.

"Watch as the finest girl of all Cyprus dance to her heart's content. Here she is, the Great Zerabelle". The young teen girl with brown hair tied back into twin tail holding a tambourine appears out from the curtains. She wears an orange v-neck dress and brown sandals. The band plays on as the girl Zera dances for the crowd, who cheers and throw money her way. Malty laughs.

"Ha! What poor gypsy beggars, having to dance to a small crowd of peasants for their meal. Doesn't that make you wanna laugh at these miserable people?" Malty asks Kaname.

"Uh, I don't know you Graciousness" Kaname responds having given up on correcting the empress. After Zera's dance came a strongman act. A well fit man with a with a somewhat rectangular shaped head covered with messy black hair. He appears wearing a vest and baggy pants carrying a large pine tree log.

"And now we present the youngest, strongest man in the land, and my personal friend! He will attempt this break this large pine tree in two. I give you strongman Warrod!". Warrod then proceeds to throw the log up into the air, and before it hits the ground he breaks the lo in half. The crowd looks up at him with amazement and awe. Even the Empress was impressed.

"My, my. A strong man like that could be of use in the military" she remarks. "Chidori, I want you you to write down that a drug should be created to increase the soldiers' human strength". Kaname writes it down, much to the dismay of her, since it is probably a stupid idea to come up with drugs like that.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now take a break from our performances. In the mean time, feel free to have your future foretold by the great psychic of all Cyprus, the intelligent and wise Mavis Vermilion". Yuri points to a caravan that glows with a bright light out of its window, catching the attention of Malty.

"Oh! I wonder how this empire will do in the next one hundred year. I'm going in" She says as she pushes people around to get into the caravan first with Kaname trailing behind trying to get the empress back on track with the meeting with the Chairwoman. Of course she gets in first, and inside the caravan was a young woman with long, wavy, and pastel yellow-blonde hair. She wears a frilly, pink layered dress with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. She also wears a white blouse decorated with a three blue diamond pattern with two blue triangles above. Like the other romas, she too is barefoot.

"Ah! Welcome dear traveler. I have foresaw your coming in visions many a weeks ago" Mavis says greeting the two. This forthcoming impressed Malty.

"Wow! She is one hell of a psychic to know that I have arrived. She is probably as good as they say!".

"I think it's your personality your graciousness" Kaname responds. Malty of course ignores her.

"Please, sit down as I tell you your fortune" Mavis says, showing them their seats. "Now, please. Ask me what the future holds for you. And for a small fee, I will take a look into that future and predict what will happen. Go ahead".

"Oh wait!" Malty exclaims, "How much I am going to pay you? Wait. I know the answer to that. Absolutely nothing!". Malty laughs of the idea of paying this "gypsy" anything, leaving Mavis to be annoyingly disappointing.

"Uh... yeah, nothing" Mavis continues. "Anyway... Go ahead and ask me another question. What is on you mind?"

"Okay". Malty gives it a thought for a minute. Then... "Oh! Will this advisor here ever shut up about the "important stuff"?" she says pointing at Kaname. This makes her a little irate, but she doesn't say anything to the empress. "I just want to have a little fun and not worry about what this sorry excuse of an advisor has to say on certain affairs".

"Okay... but let me ask, why don't you fire her".

"Because if I do, I would have to somehow get her to not talk secrets of the empire and that seems to be a lot of work".

"Uh, right... now, let me see your palms". Malty holds out her palms as Mavis touches the palms with hers, concentrating her thoughts to read Malty's future.

"I see that domestic issues are many and international tension a many. I see that the many issues of this empire are being ignored and-"

"Oh just cut to the chase" Malty bursts. "Will she shut up or not?"

"Short answer... no" Mavis replies, with Malty looking pissed. To which Malty goes back into thought, and playing with chance...

"Okay... where will this great and glorious Roman empire will be in the next two decades? I demand you tell me the truth immediately". The process repeats with Malty holding out her palms and Mavis touching them. Concentrating her thoughts on the empress, she sees the future and... what she saw shocked her, giving a yelp and jumping slightly from Malty.

"What is it? Does something happen?"

"I saw a dark future ahead for you". Mavis darkly says. "I saw great and powerful empires crashing down upon weak forces". Malty begins to become a little more irate. She knows her military is stronger than all the other empires combined, or so she thinks. "I saw people, thousands and thousands of impoverished, starving people, the peasants, prisoners and slaves, rising up against the government because of lack of food". the anger begins to raise in Malty who views her empire as stable as the new ironclads constructed at the harbor of Portus. And besides, there is nothing that these people can use to revolt. But her anger boils when this last prediction is made by Mavis. "And finally, I saw your head on a pike, the revolution got out of control, and the war was lost. An overwhelming force from all sides lead to the demise of this vast empire. Not even the three heroes could save you". If that wasn't the last straw for Empress Malty, she is now enraged that her gods won't save her.

"WHAT! What is this nonsense! The Three Heroes are in our favor for all eternity. I can not imagine the world not under the influence of us great Romans. And you dare mock the power and strength of the great Roman Imperial military? I see you as a cheat and a liar. I can't believe I listened to the likes of you. If I wasn't generous, I had you locked away!" Malty ranted.

"I'm sorry, but I was just reading your future. It's a dark future for you indeed, but you can change that". Mavis then reaches out to Malty's chest. "When you change your heart, your future-", Malty pushes her hands away from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY NO-GOOD GY-". Malty stops herself when she sees something under the sleeves of her blouse. Something that the empress disliked.

"Hey! Under that sleeve, what is that?" Malty begins to question.

"What are you talking about?" Mavis asks, and all of a sudden Malty rips her sleeve to reveal a insignia on her right sleeve. an insignia that was weird in design, but what Malty recognized was some sort of fairy figure where she concludes...

"A damn Fairite! I should of known that a heathen was spreading lies and dissent within my empire!" Malty shouts, scarring Mavis.

"I-I don't know what y-you are talking about?". Malty brings out handcuffs and placed them on her arms.

"Fairites and other heathens are worshippers of the devil of the shield, and therefore must be terminated. I will have my soldiers take all of you back to Cypruss, and I will have the lord of the city-state hold you in our state sponsored labor camps. That will teach all of you to worship false dieties".

"But I-I-"

"Silence!". Cries of babies were immediately heard and out came a young man with black hair comes out holding two babies with blonde hair.

"Mavis dear, what's going on?" The dark haired man came out with only his ragged trousers, which shocked the empress (not really, but she does want more excuses to arrest these "gypsies").

"Zeref! We're not welcomed here, and she is trying to-" and before Mavis could finish, Malty screams loudly, so loud that military troops on a regimented run near the barracks could hear what was happening. The soldiers marched to the encampment and the commanding officer, Captain Katsuki Bakugo, entered the caravan where he heard the screaming and busted himself in there.

"Oy! What the hell is going on?!" He asks, seeing his empress in fright. Her advisor not amused on Malty's acting.

"Oh commander! Arrest these heathen gypsies!" Malty shouted in intense anger. "They worship the devil of the shield, and that man is perverted, he doesn't have a shirt on!"

"I'm sorry. My shirt is hanging to dry and we can't afford any other clothes".

"LIES! Nothing but lies from you Gypsy Fairites! Captain, I want you to take that pervert to the palace prison, take the woman and the rest of the filthy Gypsies back to Cyprus and have them detained in a labor camp! That'll teach them to question the authority of the Three Heroes Church". Bakugo proceeds to handcuff the man, Zeref, taking the children from him. Mavis desperately pleads with the empress to not take her husband away

"Please!" Mavis begs Malty, "Don't take away my husband. We done nothing wrong".

"Yes you did, being a damned Fairite!"

"But we didn't know we aren't wanted, we are just traveling by. You can't do this to us. Please, let us leave in peace!". Mavis cries in desperation to keep her family together, but of course...

"As if I care" Malty booms over the psychic, "Now you and your children shut up or I will seperate you with your children... in fact, I'll just do it right now. Captain, take the children to the prison in Neapolis, and we'll see what I'll do to these brats". Mavis panics but is retained by Captain Katsuki, Zeref was then taken to a prison car where he will be taken to the capitol prison, while Mavis and the Roma troupe got into a seperate car to be taken to a camp n Cypruss. The babies would be taken into custody by two soldiers whom would take them to the Neopolis child prison. After the whole debacle was finished, Malty and her advisor returned to the limousine. Kaname was pretty much disappointed at this point.

"Really your graciousness, was this really necessary?" Kaname asked her, "What are you going to even do with those two chiildren?".

"I had to, it is to protect my dignity as the leader of the Three Heroes Church, those damn Fairites. With those cries, they will never reach their "heaven" now" Malty states, whispering how they are a bunch of crybabies. "And besides, it has been a while since we sacrificed anything to the glorious Three Heroes". Kaname just shudders in that thought, and the limo leaves to the royal palace, where the Chairwoman has been waiting for six hours.

_-End of Chapter Ten-_


	13. Chapter 11: A Meeting of Circumstance

Empress Malty arrives back at her palace in the later afternoon, around six hours past the time she should have met with the Chairwoman of India, but one would not look at the time when having fun with palace tours, peasant evictions, and persecuting Fairites. Outside the palace doors stood Chairwoman Twilight Sparkle of India, an angry purple horse with wings wearing a brown school-like uniform tapping the ground impatiently, and next to her was the Russian Ambassador Chad Dickson, who was also looking pretty upset. The limousine enters the roadway and stops at the entrance of the palace doors. Empress Malty exits the vehicle and is met with the angry eyes of Chairwoman Sparkle.

"Well hello?" Malty says before Twilight interrupts her.

"Six hours, twenty-two minutes, and forty-five seconds" Twilight states, "That is the amount of time that I have wasted waiting for us to discuss agreements. Don't you know how important these talks are?".

"I know, I know" Malty hastily says, trying to make some excuse up. "That's what I've been telling my advisor here who wouldn't let me leave the town I was supposivly overlooking construction for. Don't worry about her though, she will be punished for her incompetence later". Kaname at this point knew she has it coming.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter then" Twilight responds. "Now, are we going to get this meeting under way?"

"Of course, if you would follow me" She says, leading the chairwoman to the palace but not before being stopped by the Russian ambassador.

"Your Graciousness, her majesty wishes to make an agreement with you right away-"

"Not now ya damned Rooskie. I will deal with you later" Malty states leaving the ambassador alone with Kaname.

"Ambassador, how about you wait in the sitting room with me. She is going to have her way with me again".

"Again?" Chad exclaims worryingly for Kaname, "oh, very well". Chad follows Kaname to the sitting room of the palace. While those two waited for the Empress to see the ambassador, Empress Malty and Chairman Twilight enjoyed the company of each other (funny seeing how Malty previously didn't intend to enjoy her company earlier, though one could argue that she is just putting on that facade). Twilight brought some homemade treats procured from the Secretary of Culture. It was a type of special cobbler that consisted of apples, sugar, cinnamon, and lemons, which were familiar tasting to the empress. However, there is one particular ingredient that she just can't get recognize. The taste though was rather extraordinary.

"I do say Chairwoman, this apple cobbler is to die for" Malty remarks. "But I got to say, what is that mysterious flavor I am tasting? I have never tasted such a divine ingredient in my entire life".

"I'm glad you enjoyed it your graciousness" Chairwoman Twilight responds. "This cobbler contains one of most important luxury resource. Tell me your Graciousness, have you ever heard of nutmeg?".

"Nutmeg?"

"It is an old spice we have acquired in the ancient wars with Thai-Indonesia, and it has changed the way we eat".

"I do say, it is pleasing on the tongue. And now I want more!".

"And we can definitely do that, I am prepared to make a deal with you your Graciousness".

"Name your price". Twilight then takes out a map of the current world, pointing a hoof at a spot in Africa.

"War!" Twilight shouts. "I want war with the Zulu Pride Lands. Those wretched animals dare mock our friendship society. And that is saying something, considering that they are the ones most backwards. Living off of old age agriculture and most unsanitary conditions. They don't even have a modern army. Can you believe that they still use spears and swords".

"They are backwards bastards". And that is true for the most part. The people of the Zulu Pride Lands have not a modern military, mostly focusing on culture and agriculture. It is also their religion of The Circle of Life that maintains a steady population, with no room for scientific improvement.

"Exactly. Therefore, in exchange for this five hundred pounds of Nutmeg a month we want you to give us your troops. A thousand of your modern troops to help us dominate over those foolish Zulu". Malty thinks it over. It would be nice for those damned Zulus to be finished once and for all, but she doesn't like other under developed nations such as India to possess their secrets of modern warfare. However, with a nation going to war with such a puny nation such as the Zulu Pride Lands, she would hopefully gain something in return.

"Chairwoman, you know I don't usually like to share my technological secrets to underdeveloped nations... but I am willing to loan some of our riflemen if you agree to give us a piece of that Zulu action" Malty says snarkingly. Twilight smirks at the usual compensation tactics of Malty.

"Then we request that you kindly let out Friendship missionaries through without harm. After all, we know you are persecuting other religions passing through your cities". This is the part where Malty would have to accept, otherwise international trade is off.

"Oh, I suppose so. But I am only doing this just because I want that nutmeg".

"Of course your Graciousness. We will give you the 500 pounds of nutmeg and some territorial claims in the Zulu Pride Lands in exchange for many riflemen and safe passage for our missionaries".

"Deal!". With the deal done, both Malty and Twilight were pleased. They continue to discuss about foreign affairs, especially the International Senate.

"Ever since our nation turned communist..." Twilight starts sadly, "the International Senate have been going harsh on my policies of my nation. All I wanted was for my nation to prosper under order and labor. Us ponies truly believe that the only things needed to prosper is friendship and community. But these atheist, capitalist scums... they just don't understand". Empress Malty May have stopped listening in half way, but she does share in her pity. She understands her cry for nationalism (though she hated communists and the only reason she is doing this is to take advantage of India in the future).

"Hey, the International Senate folks are jerks okay. They are just jealous that your communist system works well. You do not have to those freaks. They ARE capitalist, disorder loving, globalizing, ass-kissers. If you want to run your country the way you want that's fine. Just don't interfere with MY empire, and don't listen to that globalist propaganda". They continue to converse for a while until it was time for the Chairwoman to leave. With both agendas satisfied (and anti-globalism in India planted), Chairwoman Twilight leaves the palace and Empress Malty returns inside and straight to the sitting room to enjoy some lavender incense while reading her favorite book by the empire's greatest author Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, but when she arrived at the sitting room she found the Russian ambassador next to her advisor. Why was HE here? Can't she be alone?

"What are YOU doing here?" Malty asks angrily at the ambassador.

"You said we could talk later, her majesty wishes to propose an agreement with you" Ambassador Chad says.

"Since when did I say-"

"Your Graciousness please!" Kaname butts in, "her majesty just wants to make a deal!"

"Ugh! What is wrong with you today Miss Chidori. It is not like you to disobey my orders". Malty sighs, again in defeat.

"Fine, the ambassador and I will talk but I'm going to have to give you a good slapping of the wrists for this ill behavior". Kaname agrees silently and leaves the sitting room.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Chad asks.

"Not like you would care. I just want to read my damn book. Now, do you want vodka or something?".

"No, I have more than enough. I just wish to discuss what her majesty would wish to negotiate". Ambassador Chad brings out another map of the world and points out some territories.

"Our friends the Japanese want to have some of their ancient ruins in their territories in Africa excavated. And since we have no claims in Africa, we would have to find some way to pass through. We considered going through by boat, that would take months to do that, and we can't travel by airplane mostly because your air defenses as we know will automatically shoot down any foreign airplanes in the sky".

"Ah yes, I love testing my air defense" she responds with a snicker. Chad looks at her just disapprovingly.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is that we need to travel on land instead. Now the Germans, Greeks, and Americans have already agreed to let us through their territories, and we need is for you to allow us through, and all we ask is for you to allow us through yours".

"What about the English? You guys love the English".

"Swamp lands... their territories in Africa are mainly desert and swampland. Look, her majesty just wishes to pass through, she offers 70 millions dollars for safe passage". Malty thinks hard. She hated the Russians, but that money could buy her a new yacht! Complete with gold livery, but she has to go hard on the deal too. She could get the world's biggest Jacuzzi to go along with the yacht. She doesn't care about what the ambassador wanted.

"Throw in an extra 5.5 million dollars, and you can consider this a deal. Oh, and allow missionaries from the Three Heroes Church to come to your empire and convert your heathens". Ambassador Chad is put in a real tight situation. The last thing Russia needs is religious division from outside nations. However, the future of Egyptian revolution depends on this deal, as discussed with the other leaders of the world previously. He caves in. Guess they will have to create counter-missionaries to protect Cartoonism.

"You know that I am a proud Cartoonite" said Chad, "However; Her majesty would surly accept your terms to the deal".

"Ah! I knew all of you would cave in".

"I'm not finished yet your Graciousness". Chad says, "I wish to discuss about your very loyal advisor, Ms. Kaname Chidori".

"Oh! What did she do this time? You shouldn't worry ambassador, I will teach her a lesson for meddling with-"

"NO!" Chad butts in angrily, "this is exactly what I wanted to talk about your graciousness. I know you Romans have different traditions and disciplines, but whipping your advisors? That is not okay. It is not even in your code of laws!". Malty gets agitated by this statement.

"I'd better watch my mouth if I were you ambassador" Malty states in a slow intimidated manner.

"Your graciousness with all due respect, what I am seeing is defined by the International Senate as domestic violence, and I cannot stand for this".

"What does the International Senate know? They don't know a single damned thing about me and my empire. And I will wish to inflict punishment on anyone I want and the world can't stop me", Chad should have stopped there, but he pushes onward to get clear answers from Malty.

"Your Graciousness don't you think that this is a little too far? Don't you think that this is cruel?". Suddenly Empress Malty is embellished in flashbacks of her previous marriage. With just those simple phrases...

**_32 years ago, 1969_**

_"Don't you think this is a little too far? Surly you can't just do that to a poor family who can barely get by" said the young blonde prince, who was betrothed to the Crown Princess Malty. Yes, he was Crown Prince Edward Elric of the Germans. They are fifteen years old, but things were different in old Europe of the 1960s. And besides, this marriage was of royal arrangement between the German Kingdom and the Roman Empire. But of course this does create problems with differing ideologies._

_"Edward, my daddy is running an empire and we can't run an empire if these filthy peasants are not paying the taxes. I am not going to wait while the empire loses money!". Malty's temper was fuming at this point. All Edward does is nag and nag about the state of the people in the empire. Something a true monarch would never touch on._

_"Malty, these people can't pay these high taxes, the empire is making enough money as it is"._

_"You don't understand how important this empire is and why it needs more funds. Something you don't understand since you come from a puny kingdom". This pisses off Prince Edward, just as much as Malty would._

_"THIS is WHY many of our citizens are growing weary of the thrones around the world! I'm telling you if YOU and that TRASH emperor father of yours don't take care of your citizens, there will be REVOLUTION, WAR, and ultimately the FALL of our families. The last thing we need is political unrest and war"._

_"THAT IS WHY WE TAKE THEIR RIGHTS! TO SUPPRESS THEM! THOSE FILTHY PEASANTS WON"T DO ANYTHING IF WE DON"T GIVE THEM ANYTHING!"_

_"I'M JUST SAYING TO JUST STOP BEING ASSHOLES TO YOUR SUBJECTS... you don't want your head on a pike do you?" Ed finishes off in a soft tone, pissing her off even more._

_"UGH. GUARDS JUST TAKE THESE TAX EVADERS TO THE PRISON!" she shouts and the guards do so. Before they would take the family to prison, Ed stops them, and confronts Malty silently._

_"Don't you think that this is cruel? You got to think of your citizens. This will affect all monarchs around the world..."_

**_PRESENT TIMES_**

While Malty was in her thoughts of the past, Ambassador Chad was going on lecturing the empress on domestic violence, but anger was building up in Empress Malty and all of a sudden, that book she was holding...? She chucked it at the ambassador. Chad screams in suprise.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Chad asks.

"YOU! YOU ARE TRYING TO GET ME TO BOW DOWN TO THE INTERNATIONAL SENATE! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! OR I'LL BREAK THE DEAL!" Malty shouts chucking different objects at the ambassador. The ambassador runs out of the sitting room, running back to the embassy. Malty chucks a few more things before calming down, picking her book up and sat down to read, just wanting t spend the rest of the day reading her favorite book. At least this day can't get worse, right? right?

_-End of Chapter Eleven-_


	14. Chapter 12: A Slave's Escape

Remember the slave children? Well it is mid-day at the Notre Dame Cathedral construction site. The slavers were being generous and let the slaves rest for five minutes. And it is during this time one of the slaves began to yearn to escape. The red-haired girl with an eye patch over her right eye looks out her cell window. Ever since her friend was executed by the empress, she couldn't stop thinking if she was going to die at her hands too. She already did it to him, it could happen to her too. She fell into a deep depression and it shown. She has become less productive leading to more whippings by the overseers and punished harder by not being given any food for her to eat. Her friends gave her some of their food to at least keep her alive, but she has become weak. Her friends worry for her, for they know if she can't work... she too will join their friend in the sky.

"Erza" a tan black-haired boy said to her, "Are you okay? You have to eat otherwise the guards will punish you again for not working". Erza continues to stare out the cell in silence causing her friends to worry.

"Erza... please" the boy pleaded, Erza just sat there. But then she turns to the boy.

"Simon" Erza replied to him, "I-I can't, I c-can't g-go on, I just can't go on".

"I know its hard. We all miss him. But Jellal would have wanted us to go on. He would have wanted us to live".

"He would have wanted us to be free" she replied with discontent in those eyes, "He would have never wanted us to stay here and slave over the Romans. I know that Jellal would have wanted us to run back to our homes in Egypt and never again have to worry about torture, punishments, starvation, the cold. He would have wanted us to fight for our freedom". Her voice becomes a little more louder. Simon and the others try to quit her down as to not alert the guards of rebellion.

"But Erza" A black haired, blockheaded boy said, "We don't have anything to rebel. All we know is that the slavers have everything to keep us from trying to rise up".

"I know that Wally. Therefore, I have to do the next best thing" Erza declared, very much saddened to make this choice,

"I h-have to e-escape". Her friends fear for her life. They know if she fails in escaping, it would mean death.

"Sister!" said a blonde tan-skinned boy hugging Erza terrified, "Please don't go. I don't want you to leave us here"

"Shou's right" another girl adds, "What if you get caught? What if you get killed? Then we will never see you again Erzy". Erza knows the dangers of this escape, but she can't let Jellal's death be in vain. There is no other option now. It's either them, or their freedom. She tries to comfort both her and Shou.

"Millianna, please don't worry about me" she says comfortingly, "I'll be fine. Jellal told me of a land up north, where all peoples are free and the slavers won't be able to catch anyone escaping. If I get there, then I might get people to help us escape!"

"But Erza" Simon said, "what about the chance that you would be captured?"

"I have to try Simon, for Jellal". They can't stop her now, she has somehow snapped and is now determined to get out of here. Erza points to a whole in the wall covered by some crates and barrels. "I'll go through that hole we found last week, and I'll continue up north".

"Erza, I'm worried for you. But I can't stop you" Simon says. "Go now, while the guards are not paying attention". And that is what she does. Shou and Millianna look out the cell doors, keeping watch for incoming guards while Simon and Wally assist Erza in escaping through the hole in the wall. Footsteps are heard in the distant by the time they put the plan in motion.

"Sister! Someone's coming!" Shou shouted.

"When will we see you again Erza" Simon asked her.

"I don't know, but until then... we have to keep fighting for our freedom, even if we have to wait". Her friends hurry up and cover any tracks of her escaping through the hole as those footsteps get louder and louder. Then finally Sir Motoyasu appears in front of them with his spear all high and mighty.

"Alright you damn brats!" He shouted, "get back to work this instant!". As the children get up to go to work, Sir Motoyasu looks around and notices something... or someone missing.

"Hey! Wait a minute" Motoyasu says supiciously. "What happened to the red-haired brat? That weakling was working here a minute ago? The kids stay silent, making him more angry at them, looking straight at Simon.

"Hey brat!" Motoyasu shouts angrily, "where is your red friend of yours". Simon didn't say anything. Making Motoyasu grab him by the shirt.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE GIRL!" shouts Motoyasu, and yet again Simon didn't say anything. Motoyasu looks around the cell and noticed the big pile of crates and barrels just suspiciously hanging around. He pushes the barrels around is shocked to find the hole in the wall. Putting two and two together and in an angry panic...

"SOUND THE ALARM" he shouts with a alarm blaring throughout the construction site, with guards running around, a couple of the guards arrive at the cell where Motoyasu was interrogating the kids.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"Motoyasu shouts at the guards, "THE RED HAIRED GIRL IS TRYING TO ESCAPE! STOP HER!" The guards then disperse to try and find the girl. What they didn't know that by the time they figured out what happened she has already dug half way through the bottom of the barbed wire.

"THERE SHE IS!" One of the guards shouted, scaring Erza into digging faster as to not be caught. Luckily, she was able to dig out of the site before the guards could fill the tunnel with water to fish her out. Once the guards noticed where she is, they prepared to shoot her on the spot.

"Now men, shoot her down, but DON'T kill her. We need all of the slaves to complete this cathedral". With his orders, the guards began to shoot at Erza to get her down. But for some reason, all the bullets avoid her. The guards try to take her down with their most powerful rifles around. Unfortunately, they run out of bullets. Erza runs away unscathed.

"You bastards!" Motoyasu shouts at the guards, "you let the damn brat get away! Her graciousness will surly have our heads". The guards shudder at the thought of Empress Malty's punishments. The head supervisor of construction Tenya Illda wanders in confused with all the noise.

"What the hell is going on?" Tenya asked, "guards are running around willy nilly, the alarm is blaring, there is disorder and chaos and this can not go on if we are to-"

"One of the slaves escaped".

"So? We have plenty of slaves".

"Her Graciousness doesn't CARE that we have more slaves. If a single one is missing, we're all dead".

"Dear God! you're right!" Tenya responded in panic, "I completely forgot... Alert the various guards, we need to catch this slave girl". The rest of the guards move out to hunt down Erza and Motoyasu goes down to the construction site where he finds the Simon brat and takes him away.

"You are coming with me you insubordinate brat!" Motoyasu tells him before dragging him down to the palace, much to the distraught and dismay of his friends who are now alone. As for Erza, she escaped the hellscape they call Norte Dame. for hours she ran as fast as she could taking as few a breaks as she can to avoid the guards.

It is already the evening and she makes it to a rail yard in Florentia. Tired and hungry, she sneaks around the rail yard trying to find a train car she can sneak aboard out of the country. She finds a train that seems to be preparing for a journey up north, just where Erza needed to go. She carefully sneaks in between the train cars, which she thought were just regular livestock cars. But upon secret inspection, she realized that these cars were holding slave children being taken to slave camps up north to work on wonders for the empire. Erza was lucky to have found a hiding spot on the train car. She crouches behind the barrels and crates behind the boxcars as the guards inspect the cars. She wasn't found out, so she is able to rest for a while before getting off quickly and continue her escape. The train begins to travel north, and Erza crouches down trying to get some sleep. The train travels the countryside, resting at a junction at Parma. It is already early night, and Erza was alert to avoid being seen. And then, a blue haired girl noticed her at the back of the train car.

"Psst. Hey!" She said as soft as she can to grab her attention, and not alert the guards. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I want to know what are you doing here?"

"um, hello" Erza responds. "I'm trying to escape this country and to freedom"

"Well, if you want to escape, I'm afraid that you won't be heading to freedom for long, this train is heading to the slave camps".

"I know, but I have to get up north and run away from the country. I'll go as far this train will take me. Then I will run as far as I can".

"I see" the girl says, looking up at the stars. "You know, there is a country I have heard at home many times before. It's a country called France, and they are accepting immigrant refugees from Rome".

"You know where this place is?"

"Well, it is up north. I think this train will be stopping at Mediolanum before heading to the Austrian regions, I overheard the guards speak of this. And if you continue northwest up to Augusta Praetoria Salassorum, then you will end up near the border of France".

"You certainly know a lot about this country... uh...".

"My friends and family call me Main" the girl finally introduces herself, "I read a lot about geography from thrown out books. I also read up on Fairy astrology before it got burned by the empress". Main points at one of the many stars in the sky. "You see that group of stars up there?"

"Yeah"

"That is the Taurus Constellation. Many of the constellations are believed by followers of Fairy Tail to lead people to new worlds. That means if the Cancer Constellation represents Rome, then the Aries Constellation represents Germany, and the rest of the constellations fall into place" she continues on pointing at the Aries Constellation in the direction of the German empire.

"So if I follow the constellation, I will find the way out of here?". Main nodded. The train started moving again, on its way to Mediolanum. The two girls strted talking to each other on the way.

"What's your name?" Main asked.

"It's Erza, Erza Scarlet".

"Scarlet? Like the color of your hair?"

"A friend gave it to me. I didn't have a name before, so he gave me one. It was a way for him to never forget" she says as she touched her scarlet hair.

"What happened to him?". Erza looks down in sadness.

"H-He was killed by the e-empress" Erza said on the verge of tears.

"That makes both of us then".

"W-What did the empress d-do to you?"

"She took my parents away and took my sister and I into slavery over tax disputes". Both of the girls looked down in sadness.

"This can't go on any longer" Erza stated. "The empress must be stopped, or else we will never be free".

"But how? We are not strong. Even I am weak and sickly".

"I don't know how, but my friend said that we have to fight to be free".

"fight?".

"Yeah, it's what he wanted". The train arrives at Mediolanum and when it stopped, Erza looked around before she could jump off the train.

"Hey!" Main says before Erza leaves, "good luck Erza. I hope you get out of here safely".

"I hope you reunite with your family". Erza then runs out unnoticed by the guards, who coincidentally are trying to find her. She runs getting as far as Novaria before she stops due to fatigue and starvation. It was midnight when she found a place to sleep, on the outskirts of a forest behind some bushes. Though it wasn't long until someone did find her, but it wasn't the guards, but it was one of the city lords, an average man with short and slightly spiky chestnut-brown hair and green eyes wearing a victorian lord outfit. Erza wakes up from the noise the lord makes in searching, and upon noticing him, she flinches in fear that she is going to be taken away back to the construction site. But the lord had other plans.

"Hey" the man said quietly, to calm her down. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you young girl". Erza still is unconvinced, so the man tries to help her.

"Look, I know that it seems that you can't trust a Roman lord seeing how your people were enslaved by us, but believe me when I say I want to help you. I really do want to help you". Erza is becoming a little calm but still uncomfortable.

"How about we get to know each other. I am Kazuma Satou, Lord of the Augusta Praetoria Salassorum. How about you young one?".

"E-Erza, Sc-Scarlet".

"Erza. Let's make a deal alright? If you come with me, I'll help you escape this country. What do you say? I'll even give you some food". Lord Kazuma lends his hand out to her. It seems that Erza could trust this man more (maybe because of the prospect of food), as she reaches for Kazuma's hand. Kazuma brings her up and carries her back to his luxury vehicle, where a blue haired woman was waiting.

"Kazuma, what the hell took you so long? I just want to get back home" she said to him.

"We are going to the border Aqua, and we're going to help this girl escape". Shocked, Lady Aqua objects to this notion.

"No. No. No. No way. Not going to happen!" She shouts. "I don't want to get involved with such a crime!" Erza flinches on Kazuma's shoulder.

"Aqua!" Kazuma says quietly angry, "Quit it. You're scaring the little girl".

"Scaring the little GIRL?!" Aqua shouts, "Scaring the little girl? Kazuma, there are more important things to worry about than a little scared slave girl. What would the government think? What would her graciousness think?". As Aqua contniues to rant, another young girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair comes up to her and tapes her mouth.

"Hey! Shut your mouth before we get killed".

"Thanks Megumin. Now can you help me protect this child escape over the border, and also give her some of that bread you have been storing?"

"Of course Kazuma" Megumin says. She takes Erza into her hands and takes her into the vehicle. Megumin feeds her some bread while Kazuma drives the vehicle, with Aqua screaming for the tape to come off her mouth. an hour passes as they pass through Augusta Praetoria Salassorum making their way to the French-Roman border. Erza has been asleep for a while, but then wanted to ask Kazuma a question.

"M-Mr. Kazuma, why? Why do you want to help me? Why didn't you turn me in?"

"I'm gonna come clean here, I hate the empress" Kazuma states, "That greedy bitch has gone too far in her control. I fear revolution. And though I do this because I can't bear young kids like you to be enslaved in our country, I do fear my position of power. If I can do as much as I can to help the oppressed, then I might stay in power longer".

"I thought the Roman doctrine was that of too powerful to fail, or at least that is what I heard".

"They say that, but there are a lot of things those who live in the capitol would not know and a lord that lives near the countries borders would" Kazuma explains with a passionate fervor. "The fact of the is that we will all be dead in a war with the other powers. Our military sucks compared to the modern militaries of the other powers, our central command fights among themselves and also sucks, and our entire government sucks. Ass. Any war that Rome enters, it will surly lose. Revolution? Good-bye bitch. The empress is going to fall, and I don't want to be any part of it". They keep on going on until they reach the border which is just a tall wired fence with barbed wire. The only checkpoint there was heavily guarded and with many guards on patrol to secure the border. The vehicle turns over to a part of the fence that no guards would find it. There, a whole between the fence that has been worn down by years of being put up. Erza gets up, thanks them for helping her, and leaves through the hole in the fence.

"Hey Erza" Kazuma whispered, "remember me when Rome falls, tell the world how I helped you escaped".

"I will mister". With that, Erza finally leaves and finally escapes to freedom in France. Kazuma was about to leave when all of a sudden...

"HEY!" One of the guards shouted approaching the young lord. "Lord Kazuma!"

"That's my name. What do you want?"

"What are you doing out here my lord? It's really late at night for you to be out here".

"It is not any of your concern sirs, I was about to go off on my merry way actual-"

"Hey sir!" One of the guards shouted pointing to a silhouette of a girl running off. "Isn't that the girl wanted by Sir Motoyasu?". The guard looked over the fence and was shocked at what he saw.

"Oh my God! That is her! And damn it! She escaped!" The guard said in anger, "The empress is going to have us by the balls! Lord Kazuma, did you have anything with this!".

"What are you talking about? I am just as shocked as you are" Kazuma responded trying to act cool as not to show some suspicion. But all of that would be for nothing when Aqua, who was still in the vehicle, took off her mouth tape.

"KAZUMA LET THE LITTLE SLAVE GIRL ESCAPE!" Aqua shouted in anger, "I WARNED HIM NOT TO DO IT AND TURN IN THE BRAT, BUT THAT STUPID SHUT-IN NEET DIDN'T LISTEN!". Kazuma tries to shut her up, but it was too late.

"Lord Kazuma, you are coming with us". The guards arrest Kazuma as he is taken into a prison van where he will await punishment from the empress. Speaking of, back at the royal palace earlier in the evening, Malty was about to go to sleep after a long day of deals and fun when all of a sudden she was given the news about the slaves escape. Needless to say, she was not happy.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Malty shouts with anger fuming out of her ears and at both Sir Motoyasu and Tenya Illda."YOU ALL HAD ONE JOB! ONE. JOB! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO KEEP THE SLAVES FROM ESCAPING! AND NOW ONE OF THEM IS ROAMING THROUGH THE COUNTRYSIDE! HELL, THE BRAT MIGHT ALREADY BE OUT OF THE COUNTRY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Y-Y-Your G-Graciousness" Motoyasu says meekly. "I-In all honesty, she d-did get help b-behind m-my b-b-back. A-And you'll be happy to know t-that the brat is being taken care of".

"Yes your Graciousness" Tenya adds. "It appeared that a little boy help him escape, and we have him awaiting punishment in the palace dungeon".

"I DON"T CARE! FIND THE GIRL AND BRING HER BACK THIS INSTANT!". The two men leave her palace, but not before Malty could ask them something before they leave.

"Wait Sir Motoyasu"

"Y-Yes your Graciousness?".

"Keep the boy in the dungeon. I want to have some _fun_ with him later".

_-End of Chapter Twelve-_


	15. Chapter 13: President Tamaki Suoh

Night seems to have come and gone as morning begins to sprout upon the European continent. Particularly the Republic of France. In the capitol city of Paris, the young blonde president Tamaki Suoh was busy with his work to grow France into a strong nation. Right now, he is in his office having a cup of tea, speaking with the young entrepreneur Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of a toy factory in Orleans. His usual production of toys will grind to a small halt since...

"Monsieur Phantomhive, I think you know that the modern military is crucial in defense of the Romans. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Monsieur le Président, I agree with you all the way on the statement" Ciel responds.

"And you know that we still have a few villages in the country and in our empire that need to develop factories correct?"

"Yes, I am also well aware that Verdun is building the Neuschwanstein".

"Therefore, I need you and your factory to produce ammunition for the new jet fighters we have in production. We need a couple of thousands of rockets and missiles for the new jets. The government will be providing you with with all of the necessities to produce these weapons. That will include rocket fuel, gunpowder for the war heads, and all other necessary components to help make these weapons work".

"I'm going to need more storage space then" Ciel replies thinking of the necessary changes he is going to have to make. "That would also mean that I would be delaying supply of the new toy product we have planned to sell this week. This will be costing us thousands of Francs".

"Phantomhive, all I can tell you is that the government will pay you a good amount of Francs to fund production. But I think you know that you can't put a price on defense and country now can you?".

"I suppose you're right". As they keep on discussing, President Tamaki's loyal friend comes in to interrupt him. A tall thin man with short black hair and wears slim, rimless glasses. He holds in his hands a clipboard with all of President Tamaki's appointments and responsibilities. The man is Kyoya Ootori, the young man from Poitiers in command of one of the largest hotel chains in Europe and also appointed the Prime Minister to the French Parliament.

"Monsieur le Président" he says to him. "The twins are here to see you. They bring you some urgent news from Lyon and they say it is very important". The twins he refers to two young boys that controlled the nation's Atlantic navy and the nation's empire. Admiral Hikaru and Monsieur Karou Hitachiin.

"Monsieur Ootori, I'm sure you are very aware that I am busy talking with the young president of the Orleans toy factory".

"Actually" Ciel butts in, "I think we are just about finished. I have a meeting to attend to with the board of directors later today".

"So are you in?"

"Of course Monsieur le Président. But I do want the compensation. Just write me a check and send it as fast as you can".

"Of course Monsieur Phantomhive". Ciel stands up, thanks Tamaki and begins to leave, going up to Kyoya.

"Your excellency, have my butler bring up my auto to the drive way".

"Right away sir". Both Kyoya and Ciel leave Tamaki's office, while two new faces come in. The twins mentioned earlier. Young men with short somewhat messy auburn hair, one parting on the left and one parting on the right. One of the twins had something behind his back. Tamaki thought he saw something move behind one of the twins, but he brushed it off thinking i was another fox that they captured to be used for another fur coat.

"Hey boss" one of the twins, Hikaru says. "We found something we thought should garner your attention".

"It is an issue of utmost importance" said the other twin Karou.

"If it is another fox that you want me to slaughter, I am not interested. I'm serious boys, I don't want to be seen with too many fur coats. Remember what happened to my great grand father when he used to be king".

"Head chopped off in 1823 because of revolution. We know", the twins say in unison.

"But Tamaki sir, it isn't a fox. We have ourselves an escapee of Rome". That certainly got Tamaki's attention upon hearing Hikaru's statement.

"An escapee? Whatever do you mean?". What Hikaru pulled out behind surprised him. He couldn't believe his eyes in what, or who he saw. It was in fact Erza Scarlet, the girl who had recently escaped the shackles of Roman slavery, struggling to get loose.

"We found this escapee in one of the alleyways in Lyon" Hikaru says

"We assume that she was a slave looking at these chain scars" Karou adds pointing at Erza's scars.

"We thought that-"

"maybe we should-"

"Send her back to Rome?" they finished up in unison. Erza squirmed, thinking that the stories of a free northern country outside of Rome and that she was going to be sent back into slavery. However, Tamaki certainly had other plans.

"No boys. You know our policies on Roman escapees".

"Roman citizens are permitted as legal immigrants and Roman slaves are permitted as refugees"

"Exactly. First of all, we shouldn't bow down to those tyrannical Romans, last thing they need is a country bowing down to their whims. Second of all... look at this child" He says going up to Erza. "She looks tired. She looks like she hasn't eaten in days, and her clothes. She hasn't even got shoes. She's dirty, and has many cuts and bruises".

"Well, she is a slave" Karou responds.

"SO? i'm not going to go and give back what Rome claims is rightfully hers. I would never give up on my principles, understand you two?".

"Yes sir".

"Now, get the office staff to get this young girl food, get them to purchase some children's clothes from the Galeries Lafayette, and call my doctor to look at her wounds. We need to make her as comfortable as we can".

"Yes sir" the twins respond, leaving to do his bidding. Tamaki turns his attention back to the girl.

"Young girl. What is your name?" Erza didn't say want to say anything to a stranger. But she remembered the Roman lord who was kind to her, and seeing Tamaki's gentle smile made her want to trust him. Trust him that he will not take her back into slavery.

"Erza, sir. Erza Scarlet". Tamaki holds on to her hands gently.

"Don't worry young Erza. You have my word that nothing will happen to you ever again". Erza feels a little more relaxed now with the sincerity of his trust. Tamaki receives his doctor who tends to Erza's wounds. A minute later, the office staff came in and gave Erza new clothes to replace the slave rags she previously had. After one of the nurses gave her a nice warm bath, she was dressed in a frilly orange dress with matching orange ribbons wrapping around her right leg, hair, and neck. She was given orange bracelets and orange flat slip on shoes. Erza was feeling more comfortable in these clothes, giving Tamaki more of her trust in him. The office staff came back with a bowl of chicken soup and a slice of bread. When the staff brought the food, Erza started to devour the food, having not eaten a lot for a while.

"Now now, don't eat too fast. I don't want you to get sick". Erza did choke on the broth eating fast, so naturally Tamaki handed her a bottle of water. She drinks the water and feels immediately better.

"I-I really can't thank you enough for all of this sir" Erza says in a relieved tone.

"Well, I can't let anyone in my domain suffer".

"Your domain?"

"Yes. The Republic of France is my domain. I guess should tell you my name. I am Tamaki Suoh. President of France".

"So like emperor?"

"If that is what you think. The only difference is that the people voted me in office. The people wanted me, and I rule fairly and with my people in mind". Erza seemed amazed at a leader that people actual wanted. Certainly better than a tyrannical one who has hurt her friends throughout their lives as slaves. Before Erza could ask more questions, Kyoya Ootori reentered the office.

"Monsieur le Président. Your wife, the prime minister Haruhi Fujioka is here to see you" Kyoya stated.

"Wonderful, send her in" Tamaki replies. In came a young lady, who sometimes gets mistaken for a guy. With her having short cropped brown hair , short chestedness, and her choice of wearing male business suits would give people that perception. There is a shine in her brown eyes, but mostly because she wears contact lenses.

"Good afternoon Tamaki" Haruhi says.

"Hello Haruhi! My darling" Tamaki says in a loving tone.

"Tamaki, not in the office" Haruhi says blushing.

"Why not, my princess".

"I'm just here on some business". Haruhi shakes off her husband's affectionate love to get down to business. We have some project proposals for a great broadcasting tower in our territories in Canada. I also have requests to build observatories in our African colonies and some cocoa plantations in Viet-". She is stopped when she sees Erza hiding behind Tamaki.

"Oh. Hello there little one" Haruhi says to her, with Erza still a little shy. "Hey Tamaki, who is this child?".

"Her name is Erza Scarlet. She is an escaped slave from the Roman empire".

"She actually escaped the Roman system of slavery. That's impressive".

"I had a little help" Erza responded getting more comfortable in Haruhi's presence. Upon inspection, Haruhi glazes upon her scarlet hair.

"I just realized something. Your hair has a nice scarlet color. I'm curious if Scarlet is actually your last name?". Erza looked down at the ground.

"No. My mother died before I could find out. I used to live on the streets of Thebes before the Romans conquered us. It was my friend that gave me that name. It was so he would never forget. He was so brave, so kind, and longed for our freedom".

"What happened to him? Is he back in Rome under bondage?" Haruhi asks. Erza looks down again in sadeness.

"He... He is no longer here". They both understood what she meant. "The empress came down to that site and decided to punished us". She showed them the insides of her eyepatch which shocks both of them. "I was fortunate for my eye to be taken, but my friend wasn't". Tamaki was truly disgusted with the treatment of children as slaves in Rome.

"You might have gotten out alive, but no one should suffer through that". Erza than looks up at the two with a new fire in her eyes.

"That's why I escaped. I needed to find someone who... who would... help me fight". Erza sounded sleepy, having ran for hours and not to mention that in slavery she didn't had time to have a proper rest. She passes out on the floor, worrying Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Dear God!" Haruhi shouts in worry for the girl. "Is Erza alright?". Tamaki checks Erza's heart. Thankfully it was alright.

"It's fine. She is probably just tired".

"That escape surly must have made her tired".

"Quite so". Tamaki carries Erza onto one of the office couches for her to rest on. Meanwhile Tamaki and Haruhi discussed with each other. Of course the previous issues Haruhi raised up, but also what to do with Erza's story.

"Tamaki, what do you think?" Haruhi asks, worried for the young girl.

"Well, we certainly can not send her back to Rome. She has no place to go, and if we do send her back she will be punished severely. There is no way I would live with myself if that were to ever happen". They were silent for a few minutes. They honestly had no idea how to handle something like this. The Romans will surely put a bounty on her, and it won't be long until spies enter the country and try to kidnap her back.

"We will take her to the Security Council meeting tomorrow morning in Brighton. I trust that we will be able to keep her safe there. It would be just you, me, our delegation, and the delegation of our allies. It is one of those things that make me thankful that the Romans are never present for".

"They're never present to anything besides international treaties of their own gain".

"Yeah. And maybe perhaps, this could be the tipping stone towards the fall of Rome".

_-End of Chapter Thirteen-_


	16. Chapter 14: The Security Council - I

Time passes on towards the next day. It was that time of the year for the security council to convene at the International Senate Headquarters in Brighton. The world leaders and government heads, along with their foreign and military advisors come to discuss troubles of international tension between a few nations and city states. This branch of the International Senate tries to keep the peace around the world. The Russian delegation were always the ones to get there first. Tsaritsa Rachel McKenzie, wearing royal business attire, enters with a briefcase. Alongside her is the delegation which is usually three or four members including the leader, five if you happen to host the International Senate. She is followed by her own loyal advisor and current head of the imperial council, the Marquess Fanny Fulbright, a red-headed young lady. The head of the imperial army, Count Steven Universe, the young boy with curly dark brown hair. And the all important Patriarch of Moscow for the church of the Cartoon gods, Patriarch Richard Watterson, who is to simply put it, a large pink rabbit man. Most of the religious leaders will sit along the sidelines to observe the meetings as it is tradition with many empires.

"You Imperial Majesty!" Fanny says to Rachel. "Is it really necessary to bring all of that research with ya in that suitcase?"

"Lady Fanny, you know how important these papers are. This could finally bring new life on the case of Egyptian revolution".

"Don't you think that it is hypocritical that you would want to incite revolution in the Roman territories while trying to repel revolution in Yaroslav? No offense your majesty" Steven asks.

"You know what the words of Saint Thomas are" explains Patriarch Watterson, who knows the many sayings of the many saints of the major Cartoon religion. "Thou shall fight off against threats to freedom. Even when it is opposite of her majesty's foreign policies".

"Count Steven" Rachel adds, "we have to protect our nation from the threat of communism. Maybe you think that socialism is not a bad idea, but scholars all around the world believe that is a terrible idea, and it is up to us as leaders of the free world to put an end to it".

"With all due respect your majesty, but there are only a few nations left in this world, the so called "free world" is ruled by various empires. Empires are just as bad as socialism".

"You say that" A new voice rings out, "but many people have accepted the idea of good and bad empires. Trust me, we are the good empires. The bad empires must be punished by those who deal ill-will to no just their people, but the world". The Russian delegation look back and sees their good allies, the German delegation. Right now, it was being headed by the Imperial Chancellor of the Reichstag, Chancellor Roy Mustang, a clean-shaven young man with unkempt dark hair. He is followed by foreign minister, the Baroness of Saxony, Lady Winry Rockbell, a slender young woman with long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. And then came the war minister, the Duke of Brandenburg, Sir King Bradley.

"Chancellor Mustang!" Rachel says as the young chancellor of Germany bows in respect. "It is a pleasure to see you again".

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again you imperial majesty" Roy responds.

"And the same goes for you Lady Winry and Sir Bradley" Rachel says to the two. "And might I ask how Kaiser Hoenheim is doing? And where is Prince Alphonse?"

"Hoenheim is getting worse I'm afraid, he might not make it into the next year probably" Roy replies.

"Oh dear. Please send my regards to uncle Hohenheim then".

"But as for Al" Winry adds, "he is spending the day with the British Duchess of York, Princess Pepper Mill".

"I heard that they are spending the day at the Coventry amphitheater watching a production of Stephen Crane's The Red Badge of Courage" Bradley says.

"Well it's nice to see that Prince Alphonse is getting along with the princess just fine" Rachel responds. "Oh! Speaking of love, I heard from our ambassador to Rome that Chairwoman Twilight Sparkle of India has gone to see Empress Malty".

"Gee, it's not like she is very diplomatic" Roy replies.

"But Sir, this is the 10th time this month!" Fanny adds.

"You're kidding?" Winry responds shocked.

"That's what I initially thought. But it is true!" Rachel exclaimed. "I mean, what the hell is going to happen to India if Chairwoman Twilight marries the empress?"

"Your majesty, with all due respect. But don't you think that is kind of a stretch" Steven asks, with many of the Russian delegation rolling their eyes.

"It is not out of the question nor out of the ordinary" A new voice bursts out. "One could assume that India would merge with Rome as did many of our kingdoms of our ancestors. Perhaps a new chairperson would rule of India. But perhaps, if any god willing... Rome will no longer have an empire". The delegates turn back again to see the Greek delegation has arrived. Enter Queen Melty, Sir Naofumi Iwatani who made that previous remark. And the current Greek Prime Minister, Ms. Raphtalia who is a demi-human. One could describe her as human with half-tanuki and half-racoon tendencies. Her kind has been marginalized in the Mediterranean region for many years under Roman rule until the Greek empire offered sanctuary during the Second International Catastrophe.

"Ah! Of course, the cynical words of Sir Naofumi Iwatani!" Roy Mustang responds. "And of course the Greek delegation under Queen Melty Melromarc, the better of the Melromarc sisters". Roy Mustang and the other non-royal delegates bow in respect. "And last but not least the Greek Prime Minister, Ms. Raphtalia. I haven't seen you much around here in awhile". Roy goes up and shakes Raphtalia's hand.

"Well, you know me Chancellor Mustang. I've been very busy running Greek Parliament. Trying to stave off Roman invasion and all that" Raphtalia replies.

"It is a tenuous peace with that empire, and I think I speak for everyone" Roy stated.

"I'm not expecting this peace to last any longer. One more tantrum from that bitch, and there will be an outbreak of hostilities of which we have never seen before. The scale of war has become too big for conventional warfare of the Third International Catastrophe".

"How so?" asked Steven. "The Thirds International Catastrophe is one of the most brutal wars we have ever seen".

"It was the world's introduction to advanced warfare. We fought with tanks, machine guns, fighters and bombers. Though conventionally we could have won that war, but that what that bitch launched absolutely shocked the world. Three nuclear ICBMs dropped on the Aztecs, Tlatoani Spongebob and his people may have survived, but they haven't recovered since that time".

"Well, that was when we had to issue the nuclear-proliferation agreement" Steven responded, "As due in part with the Treaty of Berlin".

"Is THAT really going to stop her from doing anything? She must have thousands of nuclear missiles pointing towards our homes. As soon as peace is interrupted, there will be no nation of which to speak of this blight". They knew that the empress had bent and broken treaties left and right, and that nuclear pact was no exception. War and retaliation could mean the end of humanity on earth.

"Well, in that case" A new voice boistered out. "We should do all that we can to de-diddly-ter war at all costs, but not to give in to the power of Rome". Again, same as the first, the delegates looked back to find the American delegation, President Ned Flanders with three others. The vice-president Randy Marsh, a man with thick, black hair with parted bangs, and a thick black mustache, the secretary of defense, Dr. Stan Smith, with a chiseled chin and black hair and the newest secretary appointed to the office of state, Dr. Peter Charles Patterson, who goes by his initials P.C. Patterson, a relatively young man with dirty blond hair and a beard.

"That is the whole reason of the security council isn't it?" Ned continues.

"Mr. President, Always a pleasure to see you again" Queen Melty says to him. "And I see you have brought your cabinet with you".

"Not quite your majesty", Ned responds to her. "But they are important figures of the cabinet". The cabinet members then introduce themselves to the other delegates.

"Stan Smith" The man says holding his hands to the delegates. "Secretary of Defense for the United States. A pleasure to meet you all". After Stan shakes and bows before the delegates, Dr. Patterson gets straight to the point of his introduction

"Alright listen up. The name is P.C. Patterson. The new secretary of State. And frankly, I am sick and tired of the fact that we demonize nations that have a different cultural standard than all of us". That statement got Naofumi concerned. It sounds like America does not want to get involved in foreign intervention on aggressors. That is concerning seeing how the Americans are vital in military power. Likewise, this was also Ned's concern.

"Mr. Patterson" Ned says before being cut off by him.

"P.C. Patterson".

"Right- you know that our policy is that we fight unwarranted aggression against their neighbors".

"Well, I don't think that we should be labeling nations who just wish to spread their cultures throughout their borders" P.C. Patterson says.

"So you are just going to let that bitch just invade other countries? What kind of foreign policy is that?" Naofumi asked angrily, seeing how this "soyboy" would allow tyranny to ravage Europe because of they see it as interfering with culture.

"First of all, I do not appreciate you calling the empress a bitch" P.C. Patterson says talking back to a more seasoned foreign affairs minister. "Second, I think we all should respect the cultures and differences between us and Rome. After all, that is key to live in peace with Rome. Third, do not call it invasion. I do not appreciate that microaggression. The proper term is cultural expedition". Clearly the delegates are weirded out by the secretary's statement, to which Ned promptly apologizes.

"You'll have to forgive. Uh, he went to a liberal arts campus for his education" Ned says annoyed.

"Cortez University of Law, Class of 1999 of the PC Delta fraternity. Got a problem with that bro?".

"As a matter of fact, I see the problem that this ignorance is causing" another voice bursts out. Looking back again, they see that the French delegation has arrived. President Tamaki Suoh appears, alongside Prime Minister Haruhi Fujioka and advisor to the president, Kyoya Ootori who has special commands to give to the other advisors of Tamaki's cabinet which is all the reason why he is here and not all of the cabinet members. Alongside the French delegation, the escaped slave girl Erza Scarlet holds the hand of Haruhi tightly. Tamaki continues.

"If we were to excuse the empress of each of these micro aggressions as you call it, then we certainly wouldn't be here now would we?".

"President Suoh!" Ned says to him. "Pleasure to see you again. I hope you've been doing well this week".

"I'm doing alright. Not much happens in France".

"And I see you brought the prime minister too" Roy replies.

"Pleasure to see you again Chancellor Mustang". Roy notices the small, shy, red haired girl clinging on to Haruhi's hand, hiding behind her.

"Prime minister" Roy says curiously. "Who is this young girl? Is she yours and Tamaki's?"

"Oh no. She is an orphan from one of our French colonies. Tamaki wanted to bring a bright child to one of these meetings". Which is obviously a lie, but they didn't want to alarm the council that could lead to threats of war. So they had to lay low on the whole child slave thing.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Erza Scarlet. Go on and say hi little one" she continues, gesturing for Erza to say hello.

"H-Hello" Erza replies shyly. Most of the delegates give a warm smile to the young girl, though some of them were conversing with each other. Melty holds out her hand to her in a gesture of kindness.

"Happy to meet you Erza. I am Queen Melty Melromarc of Greece". Erza upon hearing the last name Melromarc flinched at the end, and Melty is left baffled and confused. She hides behind Haruhi once more.

"Sorry about that" Haruhi explains, "but her mother lived on the border of our Vietnam colony and Rome's Chinese territories. There was a small skirmish in the nineties initiated by fanatics of the empress". Melty was deeply troubled. To think her sister would pull off something like this. Well she knew she would during war, but this was peace time. She can not be allowed to do that, but she can't even be stopped.

"I am terribly sorry about your mother, and I am as horrified as you are about my sister" Melty says to Erza. "But you must know that I am not like her. I would never dare hurt you". Erza feels like she can trust these people. All of these delegates, except...

"Don't beat yourself up nor your sister. I bet her mother was a cultural bigot to her neighbors" Said P.C. Patterson angrily about the way he sees that a minority culture is being attacked. "And she is definitely not an orphan. She is an unprotected, exposed young person". Ned takes him back from the crowd to a more private conversation.

"Mr.- I mean, P.C. Patterson, what exactly are you doing. This orphan has been through a lot, and I don't think your mannerisms are helping". This angered Patterson a little.

"Excuse me, but with all do respect. I am trying to help her ease the pain. I think I know a thing or two about young people who are unprotected and exposed".

"But P.C. Patterson. I know you like to change the narrative to make it sound better than it is, but I am concerned that these "PC" mannerisms may actually offend people. And you know words can cause a full scale war" Ned says worryingly. But what he didn't plan was for Patterson to be full on triggered by the simple word of war.

"War? WAR!" P.C. Patterson shouts angrily at Ned, causing the delegates to look at them. "WAR! Is unexceptable bro. War is out of the question! It will upset the balance of power! Making that puny, uncultured, unaccepting, bigoted power of Greece in charge of the Mediterranean!". He points at the Greek delegation, making Naofumi more irate.

"Hey!" Naofumi shouts at him. "We Greeks are a peaceful, industrious, and moral people. And we have earned our right to have our say in the world's affairs!".

"Sure you do bro" PC Patterson says sarcastically, "as much of a right as the religiously bigoted Russians whose Tsar still controls 1/3 of the world!" He continues pointing at the Russian delegation, where Fanny had a few strong words about that.

"Excuse me!" She says angrily, "but the empire of Russia is the seed of reason. The center of world civilization and culture!"

"I mean, where did the ideas of the enlightenment come from" Steven buts in.

"You never adopted those ideas you rich white supremacist!" Patterson says, putting emphasis on those last slurs, which first of all is not true, He isn't a supremacist and they did adopt those ideas. The government is ran by an Imperial Duma whose chairman, Nigel Uno, was back doing work in Moscow right now. "There is only one country that has adopted these enlightenment ideals. And that goes to show that America's PC culture is best for everyone!" He continues to preach. Suddenly a slow clap is heard from not the front door, but the other door leading to the Security Council's room.

"You might believe that international democracy hand in hand with American politics" a voice says, "but you have forgotten that the British empire is the most magnificent example of working democracy the world has ever seen". In comes the British hosts, and their closest allies the Japanese delegation. In short, the British delegation includes Queen Charity Bazaar, her husband, and the president of the International Senate, Prince Loud Kiddington Duke of Edinburgh, Prime Minister Yakko Warner who is a funny looking creature, Defense Minister Sir Buster Bunny, a blue bunny, and Foreign Minister Brain W. D. Mouse, an intelligent lab mouse. The Japanese delegation includes The emperor Conan Edogawa, Japanese Prime Minister Tsukasa Mikogami, a man with grey hair and heteronochromia eyes (one being pinksh red and the other blue), and Foreign Minister Kusuo Saiki, a silent man with pink hair and green glasses. The delegates greet these British and Japanese delegations.

"Anyway, P.C. Patterson, I wanted to say that you really ought to be seen and not heard" Charity says politely.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" he asks. An Irratated Naofumi would then go up to him.

"It means that you should shut up!" He says. "God! You are so irritating. Do you always have to open your trap?".

"I have more of a correct view of the world, which is more than I can say to someone who tried to find away to assault the empress!" He shouts back.

"Mr.- I mean P.C. Patterson, I do not appreciate that you are attacking my best advisor" Melty says. "He was blatantly attacked by my sister". Sensing the minor tension growing, Queen Charity decides to go forward with the rest of the affairs.

"That is enough chit chat" Charity says trying to calm everyone down. "Chancellor Mustang, I assume you have that cameraman with you correct?".

"Yes, we do have him on hand".

"Excellent! Okay everyone, let's set up for our annual Security Council meeting picture". With that said, the delegates line up front and back for the group picture they always take every year to commemorate the many years the International Senate and the Security Council have been active. The picture is taken and the delegates continue to converse, taking notice on little Erza.

"Okay everyone!" Prince Loud says, "Let us convene the Security Council". The delegates make their way to the meeting room, conversing. Ned decided to stop Naofumi in his tracks.

"Hey, Naofumi" Ned says, "I wanted to apologize for the actions of my state secretary".

"Whatever" Naofumi says a little pissed.

"I'm being sincere. Mr. Patterson just doesn't know any better, though he does think he is better".

"Well, all I have to say is that I can't believe there is someone just as bad and annoying as Motoyasu".

_-End of Chapter 14-_


	17. Chapter 15: The Security Council - II

The Security Council gathers in their meeting room. The delegates take their seats at the table. On the table were maps of the world, and provided was a sheet of paper listing some of the current affairs and conflicts on the world stage, and so far the world has been relatively peaceful with some minor conflicts between some of the nations and some city-states. Also was provided was either tea of coffee for the each of the delegates. Which is definitely needed from either jet lag or headache from the current European affairs. visitors, religious leaders, news companies, and other officials sit on the sidelines as the main delegates begin their discussions and debates.

"Fellow delegate!" Loud says, getting the attention of the delegations. "We shall now commence the orders of the day. The Security Council has now convened! According to our lists, everyone has been accounted for and present". The delegates become quite as Loud begins. "The Security Council will now address some of the current issues that stand between world peace and total war. First, I would like to address the current resolution at present proposed by the convention of Lisbon. This details the major points on the protection of children everywhere. And I think everyone is in agreeance with the convention" Everyone seems to agree on this resolution. Which is checked off the list. "Great, we will devise a plan to determine how we will enforce this convention. Anyway, we have some concerns that needs to be address. Prime Minister Tsukasa, I believe that you want to bring up something that has to come to our attention".

"Yes your highness, I have reason to believe that we should be pooling some of our military resources over to the city state of Manila right away. I have seen the state of their military on a visit to Manila, and it is deplorable. I have not seen one soldier with proper equipment, the officers are corrupted, and the borders are in dire condition. So the Japanese empire has proposed it sends 500 infantry soldiers to help guard the borders between Manila and the Romans. I also plan to send a couple of officers to overturn all of this corruption within the Manila general staff. And we will send an estimated $20,000,000 worth of military equipment, which includes artillery guns, tanks, and fighter jets to help modernize their military. This is all on loan except for the equipment for the standard three year deployment agreement".

"The council wholeheartedly approves of this action Prime Minister" Loud says with most of the council nodding in agreeance (guess who didn't). "I think it is a good idea to help that city state secure its borders, especially being surrounded by the Romans. The Security Council herebys unanimously supports Japan's actions". Prime Minister Tsukasa is pleased. And so were the rest of the allies.

"Now if there is nothing else that needs to be brought to our immediate attention" Loud continues opening up the report files. "There is something that has garnered the attention of both the English and the German. Sir Bradley, if you would like to get the rest of the delegates up to speed?"

"Of course your highness" Bradley says, bring the attention to him from the other delegates. "It has come to our shock and attention that the Pony's Republic of India has declared war on the Zulu empire. What even more shocking is that their military has gained the use of rifles, and with that the formation of regiments".

"HEY!" P.C. Patterson shouts, "Are you assuming that a nationality can not have weapons?"

"Mr. -*AHEM*- P.C. Patterson, if you would let me finish" Bradley continues calmly, "What I was about to say is that we have reason to believe that India has been trading with one of their trading partners".

"It's Rome isn't it" Fanny says blatantly. "The chairwoman is trading with Empress Malty isn't she?".

"Now I resent that microaggression Fanny" P.C. Patterson butts in. "And frankly, I am disappointed that you are putting the blame on Rome, as well as attacking India for spreading their culture". The delegates heavily sigh at his comment. "Your highness, I demand you launch an investigation that clears both names immedietly". Loud sighs louder than the other delegates.

"Very well. The Security Council will launch an investigation on The Pony's Republic of India and The Empire of Rome for disturbance of the peace and breakage of economic sanctions on Rome". The delegates look at the American delegation, and Ned looks away embarrassed while Patterson just crosses his arms angrily.

"With that being said, if there is any other issues anyone would like to wish to bring up. I would ask all of you to speak up, or I will go over the next convention which will take place in Singapore". Rachel stands up.

"You highness. I would like to speak to everyone about... the plan" the plan she talks about is something that everyone on the council knows. The plan to reestablish Egyptian rule in North Africa.

"Very well Tsaritsa Rachel, you have the floor".

"Delegates of the Security Council. We have found a way to reestablish the monarchy and independent rule of the kingdom of Egypt. Our archeologists have been able to figure out the next heir to the mysterious royal family" she says bringing out her briefcase of evidence and facts while the servants were bringing out a whiteboard for her to use. The delegates and those in the side box were intrigued with Rachel's findings, especially Erza seeing how she was originally from there until being invaded by Rome early in her life. Rachel would begin to explain to the delegates of the lineage of the royal family of Egypt.

"Now as we all know, the last Pharaoh of Egypt was Pharaoh Toma, from the dynasty of Fiore. His last reign was of course during the invasion of Egypt of 1992, he was already aging and was ready to have her daughter Hisui inherit the throne, maybe even abdicating himself. We know that both perished in the invasion". As she said all this, she writes down the family tree of the Fiore dynasty, crossing those two names off the tree.

"If we are to find a proper heir, we need to look back one generation to one of the longest reigning pharaohs in Egyptian history. Which would be Pharaoh Acnologia who reigned from 1845 up until 1905 and is given the title of the longest reigning monarch in the world, living to be 120 years old. He had many children during his reign, but many of those children and their children are dead too. But I want to look at one lineage that could be a contender to the new heir to the throne". Rachel sketches out the rest of the family tree. And reaches the conclusion.

"Prince Faust is one of Acnologia's children that have perished, along with his son Mystogan. However, we have reason to believe that Prince Mystogan's son is still alive. Our archeologists could not find remains of this young lad, and upon further exploration at the former palace, which has been untouched and unlooted mind you, we discovered that the prince had run away since his belongings are missing". The air gets more interesting as Rachel continues to lay down facts.

"Since we couldn't find this prince's remains, and the evidence of missing belongings, we have concluded that this prince is the sole survivor and heir to the throne of Egypt".

"Who is this heir? And where can we find this prince?" asks Chancellor Roy Mustang.

"Chancellor, we have gone through research and old records from the 1980s, we have concluded that this young prince is named... Jellal Fernandes". The delegates seemed pretty excited about the prospect of Egyptian liberation guided by the International Senate, but young Erza Scarlet was shocked and saddened. Shocked because of the fact that he didn't know his best friend was actually a prince, and saddened because of his untimely passing. Recent memories flood back to her mind while the delegates continue to speak.

"I see what you are saying" said Foreign Minister Brain. "If the child did runaway, he would have most likely landed somewhere in the territories of Rome, or in one of our territories since he most likely would not have ran far".

"That narrows it down to three major areas. North Africa, The Middle East, or somewhere in the Mediterranean right" Haruhi responds.

"Precisely" Brain replied, P.C. Patterson wanted to butt in.

"Excuse me, but I would like to voice some concerns I have on the matter of what if this prince or princess is not at all proper for this right to rule".

"What are you talking about?" Said Raphtalia. "He's the sole heir, of course he has the right to rule".

"That's not what I meant. Would this new leader respect the culture of Rome? Would they be aligned with our democratic rule?".

"Well I'm sure this Jellal fellow would be a nice kid" Queen Charity replies.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we need a better understanding of this kid and what they believe in. We don't even know their personality. We don't know if they are sensitive and caring to minorities".

"But he was. He really was" Erza says in a whisper, though an audible whisper which is heard by the delegates causing Patterson to stare at her angrily.

"Um... excuse me?" He says in a very pissed off manner. "If you got something to say you brat, then say it in FRONT OF MY FACE!" he continues as he goes up to confront her. Sensing a major disturbance in the council, Loud bangs his gavel to bring him back to attention.

"P.C. PATTERSON!" Loud shouts, "GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT AND SIT DOWN!" Loud clears his throat as Patterson gets back to his seat, still staring at Erza. "I'm sorry, but if the young girl has something to say, then she will say it when she wants to. Now, if there is nothing else we can discuss the new convention coming up in Singapore". As Loud was preparing to discuss about the new convention coming up, Erza tries to be brave and reveal the truth to the delegates.

"Actually mister, I want to say something. There is something I've we've been hiding this whole time and I can't hold it anymore. I need to speak the truth". The delegates turn their heads as she begins to talk. Tamaki and Haruhi also prepare to tell the council the entire truth too.

"Very well young... Erza" Loud says remembering her name. "You have the floor". Erza walks up to the front of the aisle as the delegates intend to listen to her.

"My name is Erza, that part is true. But I am not from this Vietnam colony. The truth is that... I am actually an escaped Roman slave". The council was completely shocked at this revelation.

"President Suoh, did you know this?" Raphtalia asked Tamaki.

"It's the truth" he responded "two of my advisors found her in Lyon after she escaped. We would have told you, but we felt it was in the best interest of the council to not give another reason to escalate war with Rome".

"Because this peace is going to last long" Naofumi replies sarcastically.

"Sir Naofumi, he does make a valid point" Loud responds, "It it a tenuous peace, but if she finds out, she will surly begin churning war. Anyway, please continue young Erza".

"Well, I bring this up because not only was I taken from Egypt, I knew Jellal Fernandes". The council were again shocked at this revelation. "Jellal was one of the nicest most caring person I have ever met. He was always there to help our friends out. He was sacrificing himself for our wellbeing". As Erza tells the delegates about Jellal, and the delegates begin to understand. Hearing that he's a slave in Rome might derail some time that is available to initiate Egyptian revolution, but if they can get him out of there they should be ok.

"If this Jellal character is just as good as you say he is, then I'm sure he is a good candidate to be the new pharaoh of Egypt" Rachel says intrigued that her archaeologists' efforts have yielded great results.

"He would have been. I didn't even know he was a prince" Erza responded. "But... u-unfortunately... h-he...". Erza was fighting back tears, and then Tamaki noticing her distress realized putting two and two together...

"Oh God. Is this Jellal fellow the one you said perished?" He asks. Erza sadly nodded. The council is shocked once more at the news of his passing, though happening a while ago.

"How could this be?" Prime Minister Yakko states. "I mean, he is probably just a child. Like you. Like me. Like some of us".

"I think I have a good idea of what happened" Melty responds, and then goes up to Erza.

"Erza. You flinched when you heard my full name. I assume my sister had to do with the demise of your friend?". Erza nodded again.

"She was visiting the construction site where we were enslaved in. For us, it was another day without food, so Jellal decided that he would sneak around and find us some food. But when he tried to come back to us, he was caught. The empress then came to us and punished both Jellal and I". Erza then proceeds to reveal her eyepatch, which many of the delegates were curious about but didn't want to bring it up. But when she did do it, the delegates gaze upon her in shock, horror, and disgust. Not at her but the treatment of a young child by the empress.

"I was fortunate enough to come out alive scarred, but Jellal... the empress killed him" she finishes sadly. The delegates were left speechless. For President Tamaki, it stirred more anger, distaste and disgust for Empress Malty. For Queen Melty, it is shock and horror at what her older sister is capable of doing to innocent children. As for Tsaritsa Rachel, it is disgust at the empress and anger that their research and revolution plans are now down the drain because of the dead prince.

"Young Scarlet" Loud proceeds, trying to act calm about this situation. "We are deeply shocked and sorry for the loss of your dear friend".

"But that's why I escaped, hoping to find someone to help us break free. It... it's what Jellal wanted" she says. The delegates remained silent. Of course they want to fight this injustice, but given how the last conflict turned out, it made sense that the delegates were a little apprehensive to war. But there is one voice that spoke out in agreement.

"You know she's right" exclaims Naofumi. "Are we just going to let that bitch run lose? Destroying cities and enslaving the masses? If we don't do something now, it will be us that are in chains under her tyranny!".

"Naofumi" butted in Loud, "it is not the fact that we don't want to fight, but it is more of a exercise of caution when dealing a military power such as Rome".

"I agree with the senate president here" P.C. Patterson says, "This is out of respect to the Roman culture".

"That is not what I said".

"Rome has the right to spread its culture around the world if they so please".

"That literally is not what I said" Loud continues in a more annoyed manner.

"I am just trying to make sure that all cultures are respected and treated with dignity. Because Roman cultures matter. Especially against you bigots". He then turns his attention to Erza. "And you, you should be ashamed for using such microaggressions against Rome".

"What do you mean, I-?"

"Calling yourself a slave is a microaggression against Rome who are employing many displaced citizens with housing, food, and in exchange, they would become indentured servants to obey Roman culture. That is the more appropriate name".

"But we are not treated like the palace servants. We are barely fed, and I just showed you the atrocities she committed against us and-"

"Hey!" P.C. Patterson interrupts, "you are just exaggerating the way the Romans are treating you. They are trying the best they can to offer some compensation of the displacement". That last statement startled the delegates, was he suggesting that Roman imperialism was... okay?

"But sir, what I am saying is the truth. We are tortured, starved, forced to slave away under the Rom-"

"EXAGGERATIONS!" Patterson shouts. A few of the members of the begin to stand up to defend the young girl.

"W-Why are you like this?" Erza asks becoming fearful for her life. "I-I thought you were suppose to h-help others. I-Its like you support slavery and aggression". That so happened to appear to be another trigger for P.C. Patterson who starts to run up to Erza in anger ready to wall choke anyone, but is immedietly stopped by both President Ned Flanders and Vice President Randy Marsh.

"SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! YOU WILL TELL ME THAT I AM THE BIGOT HERE WILL YOU!". As Patterson was causing a commotion, the rest of the delegates were yelling to calm down. Erza is taken back be the actions of the US Secretary of State, as Prince Loud was banging the gavel as loud as he could before eventually...

"MR. PATTERSON, WILL YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS IS NOT HOW WE BEHAVE NOR ACT HERE! IF YOU WON'T SIT DOWN, I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU OUT OF THE MEETINGS FOR THE DURATION OF THE COUNCIL!" Loud's shouting might have done the trick, as well as Ned looking cross at Patterson, who finally obliges to sits down, not even acknowledging how Loud didn't even say P.C. for his name. Not before P.C. Patterson could mutter...

"Bigot". At this point, Prince Loud and the rest of the delegates can't take anymore of the tension building up.

"Okay, it seems that we are not going to far with this narrative, and there is a lot of tension going around, so I think that is all we should go on about for today. We will reconvene tomorrow, and hopefully Prince Alphonse will be here to discuss things further. But today, the Security Council has been adjourned". With the sound of the gavel, the delegates dismiss themselves. Most of them were leaving the meeting room while others where going up to Erza to see if she is alright. The American delegation just happened to walk out of the room in shame.

"P.C. Patterson" Ned says in a angry tone, "I am mighty disappointed with your actions today".

"What are you talking about bruh, I am saving people's emotional lives. You just don't get it you conservative prick". Patterson continues to walk away from Flanders, trying to calm himself down. Flanders and Marsh are most cross with him.

"Mr. President" Randy speaks, "With all due respect, I must ask you why you appointed that fool to the office of State?".

"It was more on the grounds that I didn't want to be seen as a gosh darn diddly biased president. I wonder if I made the right choice?". As the Americans were leaving, President Tamaki and Prime Minister Haruhi go up to Erza, along with other delegates.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki asks Erza.

"I-I'm okay" she replies, "I was scared that man would hurt me".

"I'm sure Prince Loud will do something about that".

"Indeed" Loud responds going up to them, "I might have to oust him out if he becomes to hostile". Queen Melty along with the Greek delegation goes up to her. Melty is most upset at the revelation, a sense of shame and dishonor has just been bestowed upon her.

"Oh Erza!" Melty bowing in apology, "I did not know my sister did all of those horrible things to you. There is no other words of how sorry I am for my sister's action".

"It's okay. It's like you said. You are not like your sister".

"Of course, this just furthers the case for a declaration of war" Naofumi says going up to the queen, with Raphtalia in suit.

"Naofumi. That seems pessimistic isn't it?" Raphtalia replies.

"You've known me the longest" he replies with a smirk. Meanwhile, Queen Charity catches up to Tsarista Rachel who is clearly in a depressed state.

"Rachel! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Rachel responds sarcastically, "It's only just ten years of research and work suddenly going down the drain- OF COURSE I"M NOT OKAY!". Charity tries her best to comfort her Russian cousin.

"Years and rubles, all of it. WASTED!"

"We'll find another suitable leader to revolt against the Roman occupation" Charity replies to reassure her. "Besides, it can't get any worse than it is already".

But wouldn't you know it... It did get a whole lot worse, on the other side of Europe.

_-End of Chapter Fifteen-_


	18. Chapter 16: The Last Straw

Meanwhile back in Rome (The imperial palace to be more precise), Empress Malty was taking out her anger for the escaped slave incident. How you may ask dear reader? She would go down to her own personal dungeon where she holds prisoners for her to torture at free will. her torture subject for today is the boy Simon, who has been taken to the palace dungeon to receive punishment for taking part in the slave girl's escape. Her choice today...? The ever so popular (with her), the good old fashioned whip. Several hours later, Empress Malty was pulling all her force on this slave prisoner. Whipping the poor boy until his back bleed, his tank top shredded to rags. All the while Malty enjoyed torturing him. Every minute she whips the poor boy on both his front and back side, she gets a little more pleasure out of it. Simon was not struggling as the he is whipped harder.

"Ugh. This damned ugly child" Malty explains after whipping the boy for about the one thousandth time. "He isn't screaming in agony like his friends. Clearly not as fun as I thought". Malty would continue to whip Simon for another good hour.

"Stupid brat!" Malty shouts angrily. "Why don't you scream? I want to hear you cry! I want to hear you shout in agony!". Malty is fed up with torturing the boy and not hearing a peep. She gets an idea and goes up the Simon, squeezing his bony cheeks.

"You know boy, your friends have not been to keen on worshiping our Three Heroes. And two of them have met untimely deaths". Though Jellal did die, Simon knew that Erza is still alive somewhere. Simon remained quiet. "How about this boy, you give praise to the glorious empire and our benevolent Three Heroes, and I will let you return to your slave friends to construct my magnificent cathedral. Do we have a deal?". In an attempt to defy her, Simon spits in Malty's face. This enraged Malty, for what his defiance means for her is a loss of control over the slaves which is not okay for her power. She scourns at him angrily.

"Ugh. You Egyptian brats are all the same. You think your friend would inspire you to fight? Inspire you to be free? Well guess what. I'm in charge of this empire, and I will say when you are free". She proceeds to whip him one more time. "Which by the way, is never". Malty has a good laugh about it, still having fun torturing Simon. An idea strikes her. A very awful idea. An idea so awful that the author is reluctant to write it down, but is willing to show this horror.

"Say, I think you don't know what I like to young slaves like you. You're most lucky to be punished by the glorious empress!". She would then have the boy lie down oh his bleeding back, with his arms and legs still tied up. Malty gets closer to him and proceeds to caress his skin in a most uncomfortable way. "Your skin is rough, but so soft. I am impressed that it lasted this long as a slave. Which will make all this more fun". Simon continues to resist from squirming as she continues to touch him. After inspecting his body, Malty begin to strip down some of her armor that she always wears. She continues to strip her shoes and eventually her top. Simon begins to struggle as Malty begins pulling up his tank top. She finally broke the boy, thinking that all he needed was a little "loving" from the empress. She looks at him with a new found excitement that gives fear to this boy. This would be a lot of fun she thought, but as she was about to do it, footsteps are heard in the hall. It was Kaname Chidori, who was going to ask for the audience of the Empress. But instead, she finds her with her armor off and lying down upon the child, which wholeheartedly disgusted her.

"Your Graciousness!" Kaname shouts. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious! I'm trying to have my way with this brat!".

"This is most unbecoming of royalty, even for you. I mean, he is just a boy".

"So?" Malty talks back, "a slave brat is a slave brat. He deserves every minute for pulling a fast one on me, and my entire empire".

"See here your graciousness. Several officers request an audience with you. They say that it is an issue of utmost importance". It was clear that Empress Malty was looking forward to an afternoon of torturing the young boy. Once again, Malty is defeated as she signs and picks up her armor.

"Oh fine!" Malty says, picking up her armors and top. It appears that Simon was spared for the time being. Malty walks with Kaname in anger.

"What is more important than taking advantage of a slave boy? It was going to be the best of times for me".

"It is about the escaped slave girl your graciousness. They say they figured out who helped that little girl out in the escape".

"Yes, yes, I know that lord Kazuma Sato helped that wretched girl out. Which is why I stripped his title and put him under house arrest".

"No not him, they believe someone else helped from someone in the north, from the coal mines". Malty immediately perked up again, for she knows who Kaname is talking about. The one person that is suspected to be working against her and her plans of Roman domination. The one person who she personally locked up. That one prince, that one German prince.

An hour passes as Malty has already changed back into her armor. She sits upon her golden throne, with whip once again in her hand. She has a proud smirk on her face of lust and pleasure. She calls for suspect (whom she clearly knows) to be in her presence. Sir Motoyasu and Sir Itsuki come in with their prisoner in hand, Sir Tenya Iida and Lady Renge Houshakuji followed suit. The prisoner in question is most definitely the crown-prince of Germany, Prince Edward Elric. In his current state, he does not seem to be much of royalty. His clothes were only a white collared shirt and brown pants, and those once suitable clothes are now torn up in multiple places, all dirty from the coal dust that cling on to him. His once golden hair has gone black from all the coal dust as well. As extra torture, he did not have any shoes on his feet, leaving his bare feet a black charcoal color. He was chained up and had scars all over his thin, malnourished body. Motoyasu and Itsuki both push the prince down to his knees, with Motoyasu putting his foot on Ed's back.

"We had confirmed reports that either a slave or a prisoner was helping the little girl escape from our grasps. We assume it was this bastard your graciousness". Malty gets up from her throne, going up to Edward.

"Your assumptions are correct Sir Motoyasu. I just knew that this rapist had planned this from the beginning. That wretch!" Malty proceeds to firmly slap Ed on the face.

"Say what you will" Ed starts, "But what I am telling you is the truth. I know nothing of this girl you speak of. I don't even know how you would think that-". Malty proceeds to kick him in the stomach, causing immense pain in him.

"Don't play stupid you damned German. You think that I don't know what you have been doing down in the coal mines? You think I don't know that you are trying to overthrow me? Just so that you could take as man victims as you want?".

"You know that is never my intention to purposely hurt anyone. And you should do the same" Ed warns, in a soft but weary voice, trying to recover from the kick. "I want to help you keep your throne, but I can't do it if you-", before Edward can finish, Malty pulled out her whip and began to throw lashes on his back.

"SCUMBAG! You think that by saying that, I would release you from prison? Why should I believe a word you say? Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"I never did any of those things you said. Why do you keep insisting on this?". Another firm slap in the face was delivered by Malty.

"Yes you did. And it is still painful memories that I find myself having nightmares to this day. You tried to get on top of me that night. Grabbing me in all of the wrong places. I... I thought you loved me, but I was wrong. You wanted to take advantage of me! And after all that I have done for you!"

"All that you have ever done was declare my ideas as a threat to your power! All of this, ALL OF THIS MESS! This is all your doing! Why didn't you just listen to me instead of lying? I am trying to save our families, our monarchies! It is you that everyone hates. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. The monarchs of Europe will fall if you keep acting like some entitled bitch!". That was most definitely the last straw for Malty, who throws several kicks and punches to the prince.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OUT YOU DAMNED PRINCE!" Malty shouts in anger while throwing the punches. "AND FURTHERMORE, I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE ORDERS FROM A SHORT-ASS RAPIST!". After she goes all out on attacking him, Ed struggles to get up from laying the floor.

"D-Don't call m-me short you bitch" Ed said, his voice muffled from the bruises and blood. It was apparent that Malty did not want him around anymore.

"Oh. Assaulting and insulting the empress is both punishable offenses. And do you know what happened to those who have committed both sins?". Ed just stares at her angrily before Malty brings about her final judgement.

"Sir Motoyasu, Sir Itsuki, I want you both to take this man to the courtyard. It is time I execute this bastard quickly and quietly. Sir Iida, I want you to grab the noose. I want him hung". Anger still filled Edward's eyes, as he was given his death sentence.

"I warn you. You are bringing about the end of monarchy all across Europe. You'll rue the day that you mess with people's lives" Ed continues to say with a muffled voice.

"Speak up you gravel. I can't hear you over your unholy abomination of-", just as Malty was poking his face making fun of him, Kaname pulls her back.

"Stop! This madness can't go on any longer". Malty has become more upset than usual. She has always looked forward to executing that bitter devil of Hohenheim.

"What the hell Kaname? This has been my dream for my entire life. That liberal no good prince had it coming. It isn't like you to restrain my orders".

"I will not let you go on with this any longer! If you execute him, think about how the German people would react if they find out? Killing him would spell doom for you your Graciousness!"

"BAH, I'll kill a thousand German princes before I let them get in the way of my rule".

"You know what, Prince Edward is right! This is exactly why so many of your subjects have become sick and tired of your rule". As Kaname lays down facts, Malty becomes more and more enraged.

"That's a lie. There is no dissonance in my empire; and if there were, I would have sent them to either the prisons or slave camps".

"That's just it your Graciousness, the people can't speak out. But I know that rebellion is ripe and if you don't quit acting up, you are going to lose your throne!". An angry Malty can't take it anymore.

"Send him to hang NOW!" she shouts angrily to Motoyasu and Itsuki, who both comply. This is probably the last time he would see anyone. A concerned Kaname speaks up one last time.

"Your Graciousness, this is most unconscionably fiendish. You need to control yourself!" Malty has become enraged with all of this insubordination from her suppose to be loyal advisor.

"I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR INSUBORDINATION! YOU WILL DO WHAT I DEMAND!"

"No your Graciousness. I will not back down on this. Your throne is in danger!"

"Is that so? Well then I have no choice. You. Are. FIRED! I HAVE TERMINATED YOUR SERVICE! GET OUT OF THE PALACE GROUNDS NOW!". Seeing her title vanish in just a mere matter of minutes, Kaname can no longer argue with the empress, least her head wanting to roll off. She leaves defeated and now unemployed. Malty laughs in a wicked way. Her quest for world power and domination might as well be greenlit as ever now that the big obstacle between her and that has been terminated.

"You Graciousness" Tenya says, "I think you made an excellent decision".

"I agree your Graciousness" Renge adds, "now that the Prince is dead, I'm sure that the world will see how serious we take our domestic policies". Malty sits back down, taking in what has happened at the moment.

"Ah! Yes of course. But I don't to obliterate them immediately. Therefore, it is for the best that this execution stays between us. Do you understand?"

"Of course your Graciousness" Renge responds, "I'll see to it that the word does not get out about this". The other advisors leave to let Malty alone.

Meanwhile, the whole termination doesn't mean that Kaname is deterred from taking action. First before leaving the palace, she ran off to find Prince Edward, who was being dragged to the palace courtyard for his execution.

"Wait! Let me talk to the prince!" Kaname shouts.

"You have a few minutes," Motoyasu responds. Kaname pulls up something that has been given to her just a few days ago, a letter from his brother.

"I was instructed to give you this letter your highness". Kaname hands Ed the letter. He reads it, which is an update of everything that has gone on in Germany and the world. After reading, he was in tears. He knows he'll never see his young brother ever again.

"Thank you. Thank you for this miss". Ed puts away the letter and looks up at Kaname, looking depressed, for his death is nigh.

"Whenever you can, please send a message to my brother that I loved him very much and wish him well".

"Of course your highness" Kaname responds before seeing Ed yanked by Motoyasu.

"Don't your highness him" he says angrily, "he is a traitor, a bastard, and a disgrace to her Graciousness' court. This boy deserves this execution, like the atheist German empire of which he comes from". Motoyasu and Itsuki continue to drag Ed to the courtyard as Kaname leaves, this is the last interaction Ed had. He was executed in the afternoon.

Meanwhile, Kaname leaves the palace and is off to the Russian embassy. Before Kaname came in, Ambassador Chad was calling Secretary Fullbright currently in Brighton, who was telling him about the current situation on the whole Egyptian revolt.

"Really? All that time and research went to waste! Ugh. I almost lost my head because of that. Alright, I guess we should start again". He finishes his call and hears a knock at the door. He walks up to the door to find Kaname standing in front.

"Ms. Chidori! Oh, please come in, come in". Kaname follows Chad inside the embassy going to his drink cabinet. "Would you like some tea? I was just boiling some. Perhaps coffee, or vodka?"

"No thank you, I just need to send a message to the Germans, and I figured that you would have access to messaging the German embassy".

"The foreign secretary is out of the country, but I can relay that message over to her as quickly as I can. What is the message?".

"Tell the German embassy, that... Crown-Prince Edward has been executed". It's a good thing that Chad didn't drink anything, otherwise his papers would have been ruined given that the shock of this news would have made him spit out anything.

"Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so. Her Graciousness after all these years has finally hung him in the palace courtyard". Chad is taken back at this fact.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Only a handful of the Empress' advisors. And you". Chad sits down and sighs.

"Okay, I'll send the message immedietly".

"Also, please also message the new Crown-Prince Alphonse that his brother loved him very much and wishes him well".

"Okay, I'll do that". Kaname thanks him and leaves back to her home. Chad begins to write down this message on a private email server to the Foreign secretary, and contemplates the current events.

"It seems that war is now inevitable. The fuse is set for its outbreak, and I worry for the future of humanity".

_-End of Chapter Sixteen-_


	19. Chapter 17: Long Live The Kaiser

Back in England, in the lovely city of Brighton, the evening was about to set upon England's green fields and quaint towns. At the Queen's Hotel, Russian Royal Advisor Marquess Fanny was on the line with the Ambassador Chad, telling him the grave news about the research.

"Look, I know it's terrible that this Jellal boy is dead. But we need to keep those open borders still open. I don't care if that stoopid empress would flip her lid. Do whatever it takes for the archeologists to do their work". She immediately puts down the phone, sighing in disbelief. IT's just all too stressful. She later hears a knock on her hotel door, after looking to see who it is, she opens the door to see Tsaritsa Rachel, whom she bows to.

"Your imperial majesty".

"At ease Fanny" Rachel replies. "Did you tell our ambassador the news?"

"Yes. I also told him to keep the borders between us and Rome open for as long as possible".

"Good. We will need that. Anyway, Queen Charity has invited us to the Globe Theatre. The Royal Shakespeare Company is putting on a performance of The Great Gatsby. You want to join?"

"Sounds interesting, I might join you later your imperial majesty. I just need to finish up work here and I'll meet you later".

"As expected from the royal advisor". They wave each other goodbye as Fanny returned to finish her work. Just then, an email was sent from the ambassador in Rome. She opens up her newly invented laptop to see the message sent to the Foreign Secretary and CC'd to her. She reads it and what she saw shocked her.

_To Foreign Secretary Pearl,_

_Please have this wired to Kaiser Hohenhiem, Prince Alphonse, and other important German officials._

_We regret to inform the German people and the German imperial family that the Crown-Prince Edward Elric has passed away at the hands of Empress Malty S. Melromarc. Advisor to the Roman throne, Ms. Kaname Chidori has regrettably informed that the tension between the prince and the empress has finally blown over to his demise. It is most infuriating and most sorrowful to hear this tragedy take place._

_We would hope this message finds you well. Please express our dearest grief with Prince Alphonse, whom I'm sure is going through a lot with his sick father as well. We would also like to add that Prince Edward loved his younger brother and wishes he is well._

_My most sincerest sorrow,_

_Ms. Kaname Chidori._

_Telecommunicated by Russian Ambassador Chad Dickson to Rome_

_October 3, 2001 A.S._

Fanny upon reading the email gets on the telephone and calls up the local operator.

"Hello, Get me in touch with the German ambassador", the operator speaks on the other end, "YES! The one here in England!". Fanny speaks to the German ambassador in private about the news.

In the mean time, at the Coventry Opera House, German Prince Alphonse and his fiancé, the English Princess Pepper Mills were being treated to a delightful concert program presented by the Coventry Symphony Orchestra. In that program, it included music of the German composers Claude Debussy and Franz Liszt, the English composers Modest Mussorgsky and George Gershwin, and a new American composer who is debuting his Ninth Symphony entitled "From The New World", Anton Dvorak. Speaking of the symphony, The orchestra was just under way with its fourth movement, and the royals were enjoying.

"You know, this American composer is not half bad" Prince Alphonse says to the Duchess of York.

"Isn't he!?" Princess Pepper replies in an excited whisper, "I adore his music. Especially his Seventh Humoresque. That is one of my favorites pieces to play".

"And you played it very well the last time I visited you" Al comments on Pepper's skills on the violin he witnessed back in a state visit earlier this year. As they continue to enjoy the concert, a royal messenger comes in to the royal box, with a message from the German embassy to the prince. Al receives the letter, reading the message and putting it in his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Pepper asks him.

"They just want me to come to the embassy is all. I hope nothing to important. I think it be best if I go see to it after the concert".

"But I thought we were going to have dinner at the Ritz when we return to London".

"And we will" Al reassures her. "But maybe perhaps tomorrow. You know that duty calls".

"I guess honey, but you will take me to the Ritz tomorrow night yes? And then you will take me to your home in Germany?".

"Of course dear, just like I promised". As they finish up their talk, the concert was almost over. At the concert's end, the guards escort the two out and back to London. For Princess Pepper, it is back to Buckingham Palace. For Prince Alphonse, it is to the German Embassy in London. A terrace building overlooking St. James Park. Prince Al enters the German embassy and greeted by the German ambassador with shoulder length blond hair and golden eyes, just like the prince. He is in fact technically his half-brother, for Kaiser Hohenheim had a thing with another woman before his marriage and had an illegitimate child. The ambassador's name is William von Hohenheim, a veteran of the Third International Catastrophe who often went by the nickname "Envy". He has a most distressing look in his eyes, eyes that portray terrible news. This had the prince concerned, hoping that it is not too much grave news.

"Your imperial highness" William addresses him, "I'm afraid I have very upsetting news, you might want to sit down for this".

"Does it have to do with father? Is he alright?" Al asks worryingly, knowing full well that his father might be on his deathbed any moment.

"Fortunately it is not. But I know this will shock you just as much". Prince Al sits down on one of the chairs as William takes out the telegram that was sent after the Russian advisor called in.

"It's about your brother, Prince Edward...".

"What about brother?".

"Well..." William tries to not drop the upsetting news too quickly. "You know that your brother loves you very much".

"Yes I know that. And I am working with our diplomats to get him out of Rome as soon as we can".

"That... won't be necessary". This is probably the time that William drops the news to the prince, he knows how devastated with the news.

"What are you talking about". Without delay any longer, William gives the prince the telegram.

"We've been informed from the Russian delegation, who was informed by their ambassador in Rome, that Crown Prince Edward has tragically passed". Prince Alphonse was confused by the statement. He is in disbelief.

"I... I don't understand, she couldn't have".

"Her anger got the best of her, and all that tension between them has finally got the best of her. She ordered his execution earlier today, but we were informed by the Roman advisor who also informed the Russian ambassador that your brother recently received your letter. His final words were that he loved you very much and that he wishes you well".

The prince just sat in a state distraught. He has hoped to see his brother one last time. He hoped that the empress would be kinder and would finally set him free. He had trust that he would be out before an outbreak of hostilities. Those dreams and hopes have been crushed because of the empress' explosive behavior. All that the prince could think about right now was the good times he had with his brother before he left to wed the empress when they were growing up. Al was now in tears, which hasn't really happened since the death of his mother.

"I-I... can't believe it" is all that Al could say. "Brother is g-gone. I didn't even get to say, g-good bye".

"I don't know what to tell you your imperial highness. I too feel sorry for the loss of the prince" William says trying to comfort him.

"I, had a good day. It was an enjoyable day. But all of this... j-just ruined it. I can't believe how any of this can get worse". Just then, the office boy came in with a telegram, giving it to William and whispering something in his ear which was on the lines of urgency. William opens the telegram and is in shock and confusion. Confusion of whether or not to tell the prince.

"What is it?" He asks, trying to dry the tears in his eyes.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it".

"Just give me the paper". William does give the prince the telegram. What the prince read in the telegram absolutely destroyed his already fragile and broken heart...

_To Ambassador William,_

_Please let the prince know that his father is failing in health rapidly. He needs to come home immediately._

_-The German Palace Servants._

"Father?" Al whispers in shock and sadness and before anyone could say anything, he was on his way to Heathrow Airport to catch his personal helicopter back to the German imperial palace. He didn't say goodbye to Princess Pepper as he left in a rush to get home. He did however informed the German delegation of the International Senate that he would have to leave for home. A few hours later at 10 o'clock pm, the helicopter dropped down near the palace, where staff, servants, and guards greeted him, but he wasn't listening as he ran in such a rush to see his father. In one of the large rooms of the palace, he goes in finds the doctors and his ill and dying father on the bed. The many years of ruling the German empire has turned Hohenheim's once golden hair into a gray color, which matches his dying skin withering away from his body. One of the doctors go up to the prince with the terrible news.

"I'm sorry your imperial highness. We did all that we could to keep your father alive. I'm afraid there is not much time left for him".

"You did all that you can Dr. Knox. It is very much appreciated" Al responds to the doctor solemnly. With the inevitable coming, he goes up to his dying father, hoping to get one last glimpse. For a moment, Hohenheim's eyes opened up, but it would soon be his last.

"Dear Alphonse" he says in a raspy voice. "I'm afraid I am not long for this earth any longer. I will soon be with your mother and brother in heaven soon. I just wanted to say that I loved you truly".

"F-Father" Alphonse says with tears in his eyes.

"I know that you will have to the reigns of the empire. I'll trust that you'll take care of her. Please take care of the German people".

"Of course father. The German people are always on my mind".

"You know..." Hohenheim says before coughing harshly. "I-I wished that I have never betrothed your brother to the empress. I never saw this coming. After all that happened to him, he probably hates me".

"I'm sure he doesn't up there father. I'm sure you meant well". Hohenheim was at his last breath, holding hands with his son as he slowly slips away to the light.

"My son, your brother's death should not go in vain. Rome has become more of a threat to us and the world. Please. Don't ever. Forget what. Happened... Never. Stand down". Hohenheim begins to stray further into sleep. All Alphonse could do was watch. It was now eleven o'clock. Kaiser Hohenheim was now declared dead. Al stood there, mourning for the death of his father, kneeling by his bedside breaking down. The rest of his family, his mother, brother, and now father were all gone. He is now the last of Elrics. The servants take note of his new position.

"We give our respects to your late father. But now, you must continue your father's reign... Your Imperial Majesty". The servants and staff all bow down to him. They knew that there was a lot of things to do, from the funeral service to his coronation. Prince Alphonse was not expecting to become the new kaiser of the German Empire. But here he was. The leader of the world's second most powerful empire. He wasn't sure if he was ready to follow in his father's steps, but one thing was certain to him...

The Kaiser is dead. Long live Kaiser Alphonse... Long live the German Empire.

_-End of Chapter Seventeen-_


	20. Chapter 18: A Call to War

Saturday arrives as the Security Council reconvenes. Due to yesterdays shenanigans, extra guards have been stationed inside along the hallways to reprehend discourse among the delegates. Of course, it wouldn't seem to happen since Erza is staying behind with French Prime Minister Fujioka, while President Tamaki with the French Cabinet advisor Kyoya would attend in her place. Beside that, all of the delegates are present. From the concerned Russian advisor Fanny Fulbright, to the incompetent American Secretary of State P.C. Patterson. All the nations of the Security Council were present and accounted for... with the exception of the German delegation.

Everyone wants to know where the delegates were. Is it not important that they show up to one of the most decisive meetings of the new century? They were expecting Prince Alphonse to help resolve this current debate on war, knowing that besides the French, Germany laid close to Roman borders. The delegates take their seats discussing the disappearance of the German delegation. As more people were filling in the spectator seats to receive news to bring back, Prince Loud calls the council to order. The council sat down quiet.

"Leaders of the world" Loud says in somber voice. The world leaders took note of the somber tone as a sign of worry. "I must inform the people who have gathered here today that the German delegation will not be joining us in discussion today. We have been informed by the German embassy that Kaiser Hohenheim has passed away last night. I call for the council later on at eleven o'clock for 2 minutes of silence to honor the memory of the German Kaiser".

The council was shocked to hear this passing. At one of the most pivotal moments of the new century, Kaiser Hohenheim, which many of them thought was immortal with him being on the throne since the 1940s, suddenly passes. But they have to keep going on with their meeting, the world's future might be at stake.

"For now, we will go ahead with a backup operation we had planned since the end of the third International Catastrophe. That is Operation Blackhole". In Prince Loud's hands were the documents for such an operation. The delegates discuss the precautions of this operation.

"Sir Bunny, if you would kindly explain the operation?"

"Certainly your royal highness" Defense minister Buster Bunny says getting up to lay down the plans. "Ladies and Gentlemen, several years ago I proposed to the Ministry of Defense a way to help in the escape of the German Crown Prince. We have proposed in cooperation with the French and German governments to send in spies disguised as a trope of Cyprus Romani. Then once inside the empire, we will have to communicate where Crown Prince Edward is being held. There, the trope would camp out near or around the area, hopefully there will be a way to stay out of the radar. We will then use whatever tools these spies would be able to bring over the border and use that to help in his escape. With the right people and tools, we will secure Prince Edward and put him on the German throne". The delegates were intrigued with plan to get the Crown Prince of Germany out of his imprisonment, except for the Russian delegation who know the truth about the Crown Prince.

"Excuse me" a voice rings out, which was French Advisor Kyoya Ootori. "I wish to ask the British defense minister a question about this plan".

"Mister Ootori, you have the floor" Loud responds.

"Sir Bunny, I have some concerns about this plan, most specifically the disguise plan. We have received reports that local authorities were attacking, arresting, and harassing Cyprus Romani, especially those of the Fairy Tail religion".

"Mr. Ootri, we have taken that to account, and are fully well aware of the issue. That is why we give our spies books on the Three Cardinal Heroes, and make sure that they memorize the words, that way when asked they won't be figured out. It's so precise, I think it just might work". Almost all of the delegates were ecstatic for this plan. It was a sure fire way to show Rome their power over them. However, Marquess Fanny has to tell the council the truth.

"Excuse me your royal highness. But I must disagree with this move".

"Marquess Fulbright, I hope there is a good explanation for this".

"It is most regrettable that we haven't mentioned it sooner, but we do bring grave news about the crown prince. To simply put it, he is no longer the crown prince". P.C. Patterson jumps in jubilation.

"I knew it! The bastard prince is being taught a lesson by the-", Prince Loud gives out a loud throat clearing sound angrily glaring at him along with the rest of the delegates. P.C. steps down.

"Yes, he is correct" Fanny continued, "He was taught a lesson, which sadly ended his life. I got a telegram from our ambassador to Rome that Prince Edward was executed yesterday under Empress Malty's commands". The council was in complete shock at this point. Not only was Kaiser Hohenheim dead, but now Malty has gone a-wall and executed Prince Edward.

The bells toll could not have come at a more appropriate time. As soon as the bells ring out eleven times, the council goes into 3 minutes of silence in honor of both the former German Kaiser and the dead German prince. As soon as those three minutes were up. The council resumes the noise.

"This is exactly what I've been talking about!" Naofumi shouts to the council angrily, "we let that bitch do whatever she wanted and look what happens! India is invading the Zulu, the lost Egyptian heir is dead, and Prince Edward died by her hands. She has let her ideology take hold of free nations, and I will bet that she has plans both militarily and culturally to take over the rest of the world. This is why I must ask the council to hold a emergency meeting of the International Senate for the resolution of war!". The council of course were not ready to compromise relative peace for war, and there was one person that was becoming more aggressive at Naofumi's words.

"OH HELL NO!" Shouts P.C. Patterson. "Are we going to let this Greek build a world that denies people's cultures, the rights for leaders to choose their right to rule over their peoples. We are not going to implement our policies on a free sovereign".

"But that free sovereign is oppressing others. That bitch has been oppressing the people for years". This once agin upset P.C. Patterson, who violently exploded in front of him.

"CALL THE EMPRESS A BITCH ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU! I DARE YOU, YOU MYSOGINIST IMPERIAL CAPITALIST!".

"Okay I will," Naofumi retorted. "She is a conning. Slave-driving. Radical. Tyrannical. Downright. Good-for-nothing. BITCH!". Angry, P.C. Patterson grabs Naofumi by the collar of his shirt, ready to punch the guy. The American and Greek delegations try to de-escalate the fight while Prince Loud tried to gather the council to order. All of a sudden, someone pounds the table hard, garnering the attention of a few.

"OKAY! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The voice rings out that garners the attention of everyone, it was the Japanese foreign secretary Kusuo Saiki, a gentleman that is usually reserved and silent, speaks out loudly on this issue.

"Ugh. This is a pain" Saiki starts off. "We all know what's at stake here. We are talking about the sovereignty, freedom, and rights of our peoples and nations. I wanted to stay silent. I wanted to keep to myself, I just did not want to get involved nor deal with any of you. But I can't, I can't, I just can not in good consciousness stay silent". He puts his attention over to P.C. Patterson and a few other people in the council.

"Patterson, will you please just shut up for one damn second. I can not think straight with Your American liberal, hippie, anti-government ass just belching this SJW-ism you supposedly call it. President Flanders, for God's sake, PLEASE control you cabinet. President Suoh, Your Imperial Majesty, stop being pushovers in the face of crisis. Sir Iwatani... I completely agree with you on war. But I must say that it won't go far if there is no one else to back it up. Therefore, and I know His Imperial Majesty the Emperor would agree that we support, back, and vote for the opening of an emergency meeting of the International Senate on the Resolution of War". Having said those words, the Japanese prime minister Tsukasa adds to that.

"Yes, I am sure that the Japanese delegation will back this support, on behalf oh His Imperial Majesty of course". Emperor Conan nods in agreement. A figure in the audience chamber speaks up as well.

"I have some words to say" said the pink rabbit addressing Prince Loud.

"Patriarch Richard Watterson, permission granted".

"Anyone following the Cartoonite religion would know the teachings of Saint Rebecca. In times of peace and prosperity, one must view thy neighbors with the same affection as our allies. But if thy neighbors become greedy, self-centered, and sinful. It is the duty of the more pious to fight for what is right, whether through sticks and stones, to words". Tsarista Rachel thinks this over, being a devout Cartoonite and all. She hates the idea of all our war, but there is of course threats to her religious devotion and the lands of her people.

"I want to resolve things diplomatically, but that seems to take us no where. The Russian delegation votes for the proposal of an emergency meeting".

"On behalf of the French government, we too vote to call upon an emergency meeting. And we are sure that Germany votes this way too" Tamaki states.

"Well, I think I know how the president is going to vote. There is no way he would get involved in a imperialist...", before P.C. Patterson could finish, President Flanders stands up.

"I usually consider the people's opinion on a matter like this, but I must act myself for the good of the people. The American delegation votes for the emergency meeting". With P.C. Patterson getting triggered silently, the votes to call for the emergency meeting tally up.

"Prime Minister Warner, what says the British delegation? Her majesty and I both know what needs to be done".

"Your royal highness, I believe that parliament will back up the proposal of the emergency meeting, and we too vote yay as well".

"The majority votes for the resolution of war, the International Senate will convene Monday for an emergency meeting; and will call for a resolution of war. We will send emails and telegrams to all leaders that a call of action is being made, and that the International Senate will convene in an emergency session. Of course we will also wait and see if Rome and India can defend themselves of these accusations, however if not, the International Senate will vote for war. We pray to God above that it should not come to that. But we must prepare for the worst to come. The Security Council is adjourned for the month". With those words, Prince Loud hits the gavel and adjourns the Security Council. This is where the chapter should end, where the leaders of the world go home until Monday when the Senate reconvenes. Instead, we look at Rome again.

Inside the Roman palace, all the way in the dungeon, Empress Malty is using this time to torture one of her prisoners, unaware that the council found out of Prince Edward's execution. Right now, she is using one of her favorite instruments of torture on the one of the recent prisoners. Her favorite instrument is of course the rack. Banned by the Congress of Hamburg before the Second International Catastrophe as a form of punishment (which has continued to be. acknowledge by the different international institutions) is still used to torture prisoners and slaves in Rome. She turns the wheel of the ropes that pull on her victim's limb. Her victim being the Romani man Zeref, previously arrested for being a follower of Fairy Tail, and so called perversion. Zeref tries his hardest not to squirm while being tortured on the rack.

"Stupid gypsy. Thinking you can worship the devil of the shield AND be a pervert in front of me. How pathetic".

"I told you, I-I worship no dev-", before he could finish, Malty turns the ropes stretching his arms and legs further.

"Shut up! I'll see to it that you don't live to see any heaven at all. I'll send you to hell where you and the rest of your kind belong". Just as she was going to grab a hard mallet to break his legs, Sir Motoyasu rushes in not to interrupt her from the fun she is having, but to be the bearer of bad news, along with Renge.

"Your Graciousness. I must bring you terrible news".

"Can't it wait, can't you see I am torturing a bastard" Malty replies angrily.

"But Your Graciousness" Renge butts in, "They know".

"What?"

"Haven't you heard Your Graciousness?" Motoyasu says. "The International Senate knows that you executed the German prince. And this follows after the death of Kaiser Hohenheim".

"But how? I told you that we were suppose to keep this a secret".

"Our spies at the International Senate told us about this. And not only that, they said that the heir to our territories in Egypt turned out to be that blue haired boy. They know you are murdering leaders". Malty was finally fed up with the all of this international meddling, clenching in hate and anger.

"I am SICK and TIRED of the abuses of these international loonies and their constant want for democratization. I will show them! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL! NO MORE WILL ROME BE UNDER THE SANCTIONS OF THE INTERNATIONAL ORDER! THIS. MEANS. WAR!". Malty then leaves the dungeon angrily. She has a good idea of who told the world of the execution. She has two things to take care of. One was that little traitor, and next, the German empire and coincidentally, the International Senate.

_-End of Chapter Eighteen-_


End file.
